Undisclosed Desires
by fairylass24
Summary: Bella's returning home from Scotland to Forks Washington, ten years after the Cullen's abandoned her in New Moon. Now a British military widow, Bella and her four year old son want to forget the past and start again in the USA. But can it really be that simple when forces always seem to be working against you. B&J, OOC, Rated M for language/adult situations,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all **_

**I'm trying something new here; the story takes place ten years after the Cullen's left Bella in New Moon.**

**Please let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue.**

**Chapter 1**

"Mummy where we goin?" Connor sighed, his chubby wee fingers played with Bella's soft chestnut curls.

"We're going to Washington in America baby, mummy told you already. We're going to live with Grandpa Charlie; he's going to teach you to fish and you can swim in the ocean there too." She smiled sweetly at her small beautiful four year old son.

"Come on baby you're too heavy for mummy, you're my big boy." She kissed his chubby pink cheeks as she slowly put him down onto his feet.

"Hold mummy's hand tight Connor." She said with a smile.

"Yes, mummy." He grabbed her hand and smiled up at his beautiful mummy.

"Ye alright Bells?" Edith asked as they waited for their taxi.

"Yes…. No..." tears formed in her sad brown eyes "I'm doing the right thing, aren't I Edith?"

"Only you can answer that hen, I know Calum would have wanted you to move on with your life Bella. It's been two years since he was killed in Afghanistan. You and the bairn need a new start, moving over the pond to America's a good move for both of you,although I'll miss ma braw wee nephew." Edith said kissing Connor's blond hair.

"Ye got yer toys and yer baffies Connor?"

"Yes, Auntie Edie, I've got my toys and my slippers." he squealed as she gave his tummy a tickle.

"'I'm gonna miss you two, so much." she gave Bella a strong hug.

"You'll come and visit Edith, please? I'll Skype you every week and make sure Connor Skype's at the weekend."

" Aye, I'll come over probably at Christmas, but you know St Andrews is such a happening place!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I came to University in Scotland and never left!" Bella laughed. She loved her sister in law but the last two years had been so hard on her. She needed a change, a fresh start; the vampires had been gone from Forks for eight years now. Jacob still wrote with updates and the Cullen house still lay abandoned.

A 'beep' from the horn of the taxi woke her from her reverie.

"All richt ma brave wee laddie, you look after mummy Connor McCleod."

"I'll call when we land, Charlie's coming to pick us up."

"Yer goin' in Granda Charlie's polis car Connor, ye'll love it son." Kissing and hugging her nephew, Edith helped the taxi driver load their luggage into the cab. "You look efter my family." she threatened him. The taxi driver looked down at the ground as he nodded. Edith was quite an imposing woman.

Bella strapped Calum in the booster chair "I need to do this Edith. I can't stay here with the memories."

"I know, but ill miss ma wee sister and ma bairn." Edith said, wiping tears from both of their eyes.

"I'll be over in eleven months Bella , dinna do anything stupid at that new school yer teachin in."

"Edith, I don't believe you." she laughed wiping her tears away "I love you, take care. I'll call you soon."

The two flights were long, exhausting and boring for four year old Connor; Bella chased him up and down plane aisle as he laughed and giggled. His mummy was the best. He was exhausted when they eventually landed.

"Wake up Connor, we're here." Bella whispered to her cherub.

"Com'on sweetheart Grandpa's waiting." He yawned and stretched his wee arms and legs as he slid down from the large blue chair.

"Grandpa Charlie?" he said sleepily.

"Yes darling, he's waiting for us." she said, collecting her luggage from the overheard bins.

"Wait till everyone gets off baby."

"Ok mummy." he gave a big yawn.

"I'm tired mummy."

"I know son but you'll get used to the time change, ma wee lamb" she snuggled giving him a kiss.

"I need the toilet mummy."

"Ok Baby, come over here." she said, leading him to the airport toilets

"Wait outside the cubicle mummy, I'm a big laddie now."

"Your son's so cute, what a lovely accent!" a women in a blond hair said "Yes, he's Scottish." Bella said waiting as she heard the toilet flush.

"Come on Connor, Grandpa's waiting. Go wash your hands please."

"Okay dokey mummy."

Coming out of the chaotic terminal she saw Charlie's Police cruiser idling beside the pickup line, "Over here Connor." she said holding his hand firmly.

"Yes! We're goin in a polis car!" Connor shouted in delight.

Charlie got out the car laughing at his happy grandson, he leaned down giving Bella a long hug. He hunkered down to Connor's level "Hi Connor, I'm your Grandpa Charlie."

"Hi Grandpa…" biting his bottom lip he blurted out "Sean at nursery said you should be ma granda. A Grandpa's a sissy American name and I'm a Scotsman." he said seriously, his tiny had grasping Charlie's.

"Am _no_ a sissy Granda."

Charlie ruffled his thick golden hair and chuckled. "No you're definitely not, all right then Connor I can be your Scottish granda."

"Connor that's not polite!" Bella scolded.

"He's tired Dad, and so am I. I'm sorry, he's never this cheeky."

"Mummy, I'm sorry." Connor said, his large green eyes brimming over with heavy tears.

Lifting him into her arms she cuddled him. "There, there baby, Mummy's tired too, let's go and get a sleep and everything will look better tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Thank you all, for the great response to my first chapter.**

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 2**

Bella awoke disorientated, rolling over in the creaking bed she saw that Connor, her angel, was sleeping peacefully on the blow-up Iron man bed she purchased in Scotland. He looked so angelic; he'd always been a great baby, hardly ever crying_. 'I Think I might have cried enough for everyone then.'_ she thought, pushing the depressing memories of two years ago into the dark recesses of her mind. _What's done is done_ she thought._ I can't change the past._ She missed Calum so much, his striking green eyes and short blonde crew cut were the first thing she notice when she'd met him at the Links Golf Club Bar in St Andrews, she'd been waitressing there since starting University. It paid for small luxuries while going through her 1st year under graduate English course.

It's was a magical, Calum had showed off his wonderful Scottish town; castles, a mediaeval ruined cathedral, stunning architecture, legends of witchcraft, rebellions, it was the home of Golf, had stunning beaches and there was so much history in a tiny wee town in Fife, Scotland she reminisced.

Connor stirred mumbling in his sleep about "fightin' monster", she looked at the purple alarm clock noticing it was two a.m., still too early to get up, this ten hour time difference was going to be tough to get used to.

She got out of bed as quietly as possible and headed down stairs for a glass of water. Staring out the window she couldn't believe what the last ten years had brought. After Edward and the Cullens left she had been desolated and upset, but after a month of moping and crying she put on her big girl panties and went back to school, finishing top of her year. She applied for several overseas Universities in England and Scotland. She needed to leave all the drama behind her.

She was working in Newton's store when Charlie brought over her acceptance letter from St Andrews University. She screamed with delight; she was going to Scotland. This was the start of her great adventure - she'd thought. She had driven home excited and happy, she'd Googled St Andrews and was overwhelmed by the history and beauty of the town and Scotland, where Princes and future Kings and Queens had been and studied. Bella had decided she was also going to visit England, she'd always longed to go to Stratford upon Avon, Shakespeare Country, she'd thought dreamily.

Bella chuckled, got up and put the kettle on. She'd arranged to take Connor to visit the Res today, he wanted to see his uncle Jake .They'd spoken on the phone before and on Skype but never in person.

A little later she heard Connor stir; jumping off the chair she made it to the room as she saw him get out of bed. "Mornin' mummy." he said with a yawn. "I need a pee pee." He said with a dance. "You know where the toilet is baby, now run!" she laughed as he squealed, running to the toilet.

"Come down stairs when you're ready, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Breakfast for me too Bells." Charlie said, smiling as he walked into the kitchen dressed in his jeans and flannel shirt. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

Bella put on the frying pan and made some bacon and eggs. Connor, still in his pyjamas, ran in climbing up on to the seat. He smiled brightly at his mummy and granda.

Placing plated food in front of them she sat down smiling.

Connor looked at his plate then look up at his mummy " Wats this mummy?"

"It's your breakfast baby, now eat up." she said as she and Charlie started to tuck into their food.

"But where's ma tattie scones and square slice with tamato sauce?" he said, staring at the strangest bacon he'd ever seen and eggs.

"They don't have them here son, only in Scotland."

"But am a growin laddie mummy, you and Auntie Edie said I had to eat them all up to get big strong and braw like ma daddy wis. Can we phone Auntie Edie to send them ower in the giant aeroplane? Please?

"I'm sorry Connor there a lot of thing we had in Scotland and can't get here, but there's also some yummy food you can get in America that you can't get in Scotland, I'll ask your Auntie Edie to bring them over when she come at Christmas. Try it first Connor, if you don't like it we can get you some cereal." she smiled down at her son.

"Awright mummy, I'll try. Am big enouf ta try." he said as he speared the bacon looking at it as if it was from an alien world.

"Day ye like ma baffies granda, they've goat angry birds on them?" he said as he stuck his slippered foot into Charlie's face.

"They're great slippers Connor." Charlie laughed.

"Connor, get your foot out of Granda's face, now!"

"Ok dokay, Surry for stickin ma feet in yer face granda , it willna happen again." He said sincerely.

"Kin a get sum cereal mummy , this is bawgin."

"That's cheeky Connor; don't let me here you speaking like that again. You're a polite lovely boy and you will ask properly." Bella was furious with her son.

"Sorry mummy, pulis can I get sum cereal?"

"That better, here's some corn flakes. Eat up. After breakfast, go get your shower, and remember to brush your teeth. I'll put out some clothes for you to wear, once you're ready we're going to see Uncle Jake at the Res.

"Yes!" he jumped off his chair, fist in the air.

"Sit down please."

Charlie sat, laughing at his small grandson. He didn't know if Forks, Washington would survive Connor McCleod.

"Bella, some guy's here with a new car for you!" Charlie said starring down at the terrified individual waiting at the door.

"Cool, my car's arrived!" She said making her way to the door.

"What the hell kind of car is that Bell?" Charlie said looking at the 4x4.

"It's a metallic cherry red Range Rover Evoque." she said, lovingly staring at the car as she signed her name on the papers taking the keys from the delivery guy.

"Connor, are you ready yet? We'll be going to La Push in twenty minutes!" Bella called up the stairs.

"You're coming too dad, you can even drive." she said laughing as she dangled the keys in front of his eyes.

"Mummy!"

Bella ran up the stairs just in time see Connor covered from head to toe in shaving foam, he held an orange bic razor in his small chubby fingers.

"Am a big laddie noo mummy, a need ta look ma verry best fur Uncle Jake. Am gonna shave like granda. Da ye no wen I ken get a mustash like him?" he said big innocent green eyes shining at Bella.

"Dad!" she shouted," Can you come here a second, please!" she said prying the razor from Connor's small hand.

When Charlie got to the top of the stairs he could see Bella, and what looked like a snowman in the toilet.

"Can you have a word with your grandson please?" she said as she walked by sniggering.

"Well Connor, you seem to have a small problem with the foam."

"Wen can a shave granda, a think am ready fur it. An wen can a git yur big mustash. Did ye buy it somewhere granda, ye can tell me, a can keep a secret." Connor asked through the foam.

"You're a bit too young to shave just now son, when the time comes I'll show you then. You can also grow your moustache then too. I didn't buy this but I think there's a shop in Port Angeles that sells them, I can get you one there the next time I visit." Charlie smiled as he wiped the white foam off of his grandsons' face, hair and clothes.

"Go get changed son, come back downstairs; me and your mum will be waiting for you. We're going to La Push soon."

"Ok Granda." Connor said running back into his room.

The road to La Push was long and bumpy; Connor felt he'd been staring at green trees forever.

"Are we thur yet?" Connor mumbled.

"That's the fifteenth time in five minutes you've asked that Connor, enough. We'll be there shortly." Bella said lovingly. She knew her son was still on Scottish time and his wee body was still trying to adapt to the ten hour change.

"Look out the window son, there's Uncle Jacob." Charlie said as he parked the car.

"Hi, Uncle Jake!" Connor shouted as he pushed the button, releasing the straps of his red car chair.

Jacob opened the car door, a huge smile lighting up his face "Hi Connor, where's my wee highland warrior?" Jake said grinning as he pulled Connor out of the car chair and into a tight hug.

"Uncle Jake, ama big fers warrior!" he laughed as Jake tickled his tummy.

"Come on, we've arrange a welcome home party for you and your mum, everyone's excited to meet you." He said carrying Connor on his shoulders as he ducked through the forest towards Sam's house.

Sam, Emily, the Elders and all of the Pack where there to greet and welcome Bella and Connor. Everyone got a hug hello from Connor; they all took seats as Connor began to tell them of his great adventures on the two aeroplanes.

"He's so cute." Emily whispered over to Bella; she just nodded in agreement.

"Day ye ken if ye get any monster in yer woods Uncle Jake, ye no if ye day I can help ye way yer problem." Connor said seriously as he grabbed a cupcake from the table. Bella choked on her coke.

"Ar ye alright mummy?"

"Yes baby, Mummy just choked."

"It's Ok Connor, we used to get some monsters here in the forest, but we chased them all away." Billy Black said with a chuckle.

"Awright then, ma mummy's shipping ma daddy's claymore, and I could help ye anytime ye need."

"I don't think so Connor .That swords bigger than me. It's a McCleod family heirloom not for little boys to play with." Bella said ruffling his curly blond hair.

"Ock mummy am a big laddie." he said going and sitting on Jacob's knee.

"He's right Bella, he is a big boy."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Jake." She said as she saw Connor was falling asleep on his uncle's lap.

Bella, Charlie and the sleeping Connor stayed in La Push till late in the evening, catching up with all the new imprints and listening to ancient tribal stories. Sam had revealed to her that one of the Cullen's had stayed behind in the area for two years after she'd left .A blond haired vampire, Sam thought it was the one called Jasper. He hadn't been seen in Forks since, but Paul and Embry had seen in him in Port Angeles six months ago and he seemed to be staying there.

Bella thought it was odd, why had Jasper stayed for two years alone? Now he was back and staying in Port Angeles? Bizarre. And where was Alice? Shaking her head she thought her time with the Cullens was lifetime ago. She was more concerned about getting Connor into Pre-kindergarten. He could read and write at a 1st grade level but she didn't want him with kids that much older than him, she would try him in Pre-kindergarten first . The language barrier might cause a problem, but Connor was Scottish and she would like him to retain his unique identity.

Gathering Connor into his arms Charlie cuddled his grandson close to his chest. "You're driving Bell's, let's get our wee star home." he said smiling down and his handsome sleeping Grandson.

"Your mum said she's coming to Forks in a weeks to visit, she and Phil will be staying in Port Angeles."

"Fine." Bella said, her eyes held some pain.

"Listen, I know she didn't come to Calum's funeral, but you have to speak to her sometime. Is been two years Bells."

"She a self-centred, selfish harpy and I don't want to speak to her dad." Bella whispered. She looked over at Connor as he mumbled "harpy".

"Let's get home so we can put Connor to bed. I'm so happy you're home Bells, I've missed you kid."

"Kid… I'm twenty eight, Dad" she laughed.

"You'll always be my kid." he smiled at her as they pulled up into the driveway and walked into the house.

* * *

**I don't know much about the school system in the USA , the information I got was from Google. If anyone can give me a better understanding that would be great.**

This is for**_helikesitheymikey_****_ , _****_katandjasper_****_ and _****_amaris12345_****_ . I hope this helps guys _**

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

"But where's ma tattie scones and square slice with tamato sauce?"

**"But where's my potato scones and Scottish square slice sausage with ketchup"**

"But am a growin laddie mummy, you and Auntie Edie said I had to eat them all up to get big strong and braw like ma daddy wis. Can we phone Auntie Edie to send them ower in the giant aeroplane? Please?

**"But I'm a growing boy, mummy, you and Auntie Edie said I had to eat them all up to get big and strong and good like my daddy was. Can we phone Aunte Edie to send them over in the giant aeroplane?"**

"Day ye like ma baffies granda, they've goat angry birds on them?"

**"Do you like my slippers grandpa, they've got 'Angry Birds' on them?**

"Ok dokay, Surry for stickin ma feet in yer face granda , it willna happen again."

**"Ok, sorry for sticking my feet into your face grandpa, it will not happen again"**

"Am a big laddie noo mummy, a need ta look ma verry best fur Uncle Jake. Am gonna shave like granda. Da ye no wen I ken get a mustash like him?"

**"I'm a big boy know mummy, I need to look my very best for Uncle Jake. I'm going to shave like grandpa. Do you know where I can get a moustache like him?"**

"Wen can a shave granda, a think am ready fur it. An wen can a git yur big mustash. Did ye buy it somewhere granda, ye can tell me, a can keep a secret."

**"When can I shave grandpa, I think I'm ready for it. And when can I get your big moustache. Did you buy it somewhere grandpa, you can tell me I can keep a secret?" **

"Day ye ken if ye get any monster in yer woods Uncle Jake, ye no if ye day I can help ye way yer problem."

**"Do you know if you get monsters in your woods Uncle Jake. You know if you do I can help you with your problem"**

"Awright then, ma mummy's shipping ma daddy's claymore, and I could help ye anytime ye need."

**" All right then, my mummy's shipping my daddys Scottish sword, and I could help you anytime you need."**

* * *

**Her are some other Interpretations from scottish to English if you need anymore let me know.  
**

**Scottish- English**

**Baffies- Slippers**

**Ye Ken- I know**

**claymore-sword**

**tattie scones- Potato Scones**

**Square Slice-Scottish square sausage**

**tamata sauce-ketchup**

**Bawgin- disgusting**

**Let me know what you think of the story and if I ********should **continue? Jasper will make an apperance in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story.**

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 3**

"_Jasper, it's Peter. Answer your god damn phone Major. Give me a call!_" Jasper listened to the voicemail again.

Dialling Peter's number he sat atop a four storey red sandstone building staring out at the dark grey clouds rolling into the sea port. _'There's a storm coming.'_ he thought sadly.

"Major, has she arrived?"

"Has who arrived Peter? You're not making sense." Jasper growled. He could see a lightning flash miles out to sea.

"Your mate Jasper, is she back?"

"Alice? Why the fuck would Alice be back here? She and her condescending family made it perfectly clear when they left me ten years ago, explaining quite eloquently why they didn't want me around anymore. They wanted absolutely nothing to do with me, with the exception of Emmet and Rose, and the toxic pixie was the worst." he snarled, thinking of the pain the family had caused him.

"Jesus Jasper, I told you before; Alice was never you true mate, this girl is."

"Who is she? What's her name?" Jasper said, excited for the first time in a over a decade.

"I don't know that Major. You know that's not how my gift works. She's in Washington now, Charlotte and I are coming for a visit real soon. How's working in the Olympic Memorial Hospital ? No slips ups I hope?" he chuckled.

"It's great, I've had no bloodlust since the night of Bella's eighteenth Birthday fiasco." he mused.

"Is that all you got for me Peter, it's not much to go on?" Jasper said, getting slightly exasperated.

He watched as a brand new cherry red Range Rover Evoque pulled up into the car park of a large sea front hotel. A stunning woman with long chestnut hair jumped out the car. She ran around to the other side of the car, her long legs cocooned in a pair of skin-tight black jeans. A red rain jacket hugged her other assets and her face was obscured by the veil of her hair. She carefully lifted a small blond haired boy out of the car, giving the child a loving kiss as she put him down onto his feet then taking his hand and leading him into the hotel.

"Hello, hello are you there Jasper? Jasper, I've been talking to you for four minutes!" Peter shouted down the phone.

"Yes I'm here, but I need to go." Closing the cell phone he jumped off the roof top down into the dark alley below and hurriedly walked the several blocks over to the Red Lion Hotel.

He ducked inside the entrance and had a quick look around; he could smell a fragrance of hyacinth and strawberries, a scent he hadn't smelt in a decade.

Jasper felt something tug at his jeans. Looking down he spied a small blond haired green eyed boy, who pulled on his trouser leg again. "Hey mister, have ye seen ma mummy, she was here a minit ago. A didna ken where she went, she just vanished….. Ar ye a cowboy mister?"

Jasper couldn't believe how the boy showed no fear. He heard the frantic shouts of a woman calling '_Connor, where are you?'_ Kneeling down to his height Jasper whispered "Is your name Connor?"

"Are ye a psychic mister! That's brilliant, do somthin else!" Connor said eagerly as Jasper laughed.

"Connor, where are you!" Jasper could feel the panic building up within the woman.

"He's over here!" he called out.

The stunning woman from the red car came running around the corner, Jasper stopped. His whole world shifted; there in front of him was Bella Swan. She was exquisite. She had waist length flowing chestnut brown hair, beautiful pink pouting lips and coffee brown soulful eyes. She also now had the body of a goddess, gone was the stick like teenagers body she once had. …..God he was extremely happy as he now had the opportunity to apologise for the fateful night that changed both of their lives ten years ago. His cell phone started to ring. Ignoring it he watched as she fell down to her knees grabbing the little boy tightly.

"Connor, please, please, please don't ever do that again. I was so afraid I'd lost you. You must stay beside Mummy at all times." she said hugging him tightly.

"A wiz just talking to the big cowboy mummy. Do ye ken he's psychic?" he said smiling up at Jasper.

"Bella looked up at the stranger and stopped, she stood up slowly not believing what her eyes were seeing. "Jasper….. Jasper Hale?" she mumbled in shock.

"It's Whitlock, Bella. Jasper Whitlock" he said with a small smile.

"Mummy, can I get somthin ta eat, am starvin?" Connor said grasping her hand.

"In a minute Connor. What are you doing here Jasper?" Bella asked, as he sensed her confusion.

"I live in Port Angeles Bella, I work here at the hospital." his cell phone started ringing again.

"Excuse me for a second please." he said, smiling at Connor and Bella.

"He's a verry nice cowboy mummy." Connor said as he watched Jasper take his call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Major, I take it you've just met your mate?"

"Peter, what the heck are you taking about?"

"Your mate Major, my gift tells me you've just met her?" Jasper smiled at Bella, turning around suddenly.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Positive, is there a problem, Jasper?"

"Not sure, maybe…. I'll call you back later Peter."

He turned back around just in time to see Bella walk around the corner hand in hand with her son.

"Bella, wait up please!" Jasper said moving in the direction she disappeared.

"Mummy, the cowboy wants to talk to ye." Connor said waving at Jasper.

"Ok Connor….. Do you want to come to lunch with us Jasper?" Bella said raising her eyebrow.

"Yip, I'd love to come to lunch with you little lady, and who's your handsome escort?"

"Jasper Whitlock, please meet Connor McCleod, my son."

"Pleased to meet you Connor." Jasper said shaking Connor's tiny hand.

"Please ta meet ya too Jasper….yer hands awfy cold is that cause yer a ghost?"

Jasper laughed.

"Connor, Jasper just has almost the same name as the cartoon ghost. His hand is cold because he works outside and his hands are always cold… "

"A'right Mummy. Come on Jasper, ye can help me eat ma ice cream." Bella smirked as they all headed into the restaurant.

* * *

This is for_**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . I hope this helps guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

" Hey mister, have ye seen ma mummy, she was here a minit ago. A didna ken were she vanished….. Ar ye a cowboy mister?"

"**Hi sir, have you seen my mummy, she was here a minute ago. I don't know where she vanished….Are you a cowboy?"**

"A wiz just talking to the big cowboy mummy. Do ye ken he's psychic?"

"**I was talking to the big cowboy mummy, Do you know he's psychic?"**

"Mummy can I get somthin ta eat, am starvin?"

"**Mummy can I get something to eat, I'm hungry?"**

"Please ta meet ya too Jasper….yer hands awfy cold is that cause yer a ghost "

"**Please to meet you too jasper…..you're hands are awfully cold, is that because you're a ghost"**

"He's a verry nice cowboy mummy"

"**He's a very nice cowboy mummy"**

"Aright Mummy, come on Jasper ye can help me eat ma ice cream"

"**Alright Mummy, come on Jasper you can help me to eat my ice cream"**

**I answer all my reviews and PMs, Sorry if I miss you out it's because you're a guest or your privacy is set -Sorry.**

**Hi to **_**alma**_** the reviewer, I've tried to pm you but you must have your Privacy setting turned on.**

**Please let me know what you think and if its worth continuing****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Wow, thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story.**

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 4**

A tall busty blond waitress came over and escorted them to their table, "What can I get you folks?" she said chewing her gum.

"Can I have a hot dog and chips, puleese?" Connor said excited grinning widely.

"Can he have a hot dog with French fries and can you bring ketchup with that. I'll have coffee, milk and no sugar. What would you like Jasper?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Coffee for me please, milk no sugar ma'am." Jasper smirked back at Bella.

"Sure, can I interest you in anything else?" The waitress said leering at Jasper suggestively; he felt uncomfortable and pissed at her blatant disregard for Bella, as he could feel her lust increase.

"_Cant she see that he was with his 'family"? he thought. 'Family' I'm a vampire for fuck sake, I must be losing it." he thought gloomily._

"Ye can bring me ice cream wen yer finished, an' am sharing wi' Jasper, no you!" Connor interrupted with a frown. '_A dinna like this wumin' _he thought petulantly_._

"Connor!" Bella said shocked by her son's unusually rude behaviour.

"That's all for now, and we'll have the ice cream after the hotdogs. Can you bring two spoons please?" Jasper smiled ruffling Connor's hair affectionately.

The waitress turned and stormed off. "That wasn't very nice Connor." Bella said sadly, surprised at her sons demeanour.

"She looked verry hungry mummy, an she wisnay getting ma food, only Jaspers getting ta share ma ice cream." he huffed.

"Ok, good answer Connor." Jasper grinned; he liked this kid, smart, just like his mum.

"Please don't encourage him Jasper, he doesn't need any more encouragement." she said, surprised that Jasper would care.

The blond waitress brought over their food and coffee and then left quickly.

"Are the others with you?" Bella asked, although all he sensed was indifference from her emotions. "_She's only asking to be polite."_ he thought, pleased that she was disinterested with the Cullens.

"No they're not, I haven't see the Cullens in ten years. I occasionally catch up with Rose and Emmett every few months, but I've been on my own for a while now." He sensed her shock and surprise.

"What about Alice?…..Connor, too much tomato sauce darling, you're going to need a bib." she said grabbing a handful of napkins to soak up the ketchup spill. He just laughed happily, chomping down on his hotdog.

Jasper felt the love pour from Bella. She truly adored her young son and gave out an air of confidence and nurture. Connor radiated happiness and contentment, he was one lucky kid. Jasper sighed contentedly as the feelings flowed around him.

"She left me right after your eighteenth birthday, I received the divorce papers the very next day." he said nonchalantly.

"You know I don't blame you for what happened… Connor please use your fork son…. It was an accident Jasper, you're an _empath._" she whispered "you must have felt all the others' hunger, especially Edward's." she said reaching for his hand, squeezing it softly.

He felt a spark as their skins connected, warmth and calm washed over him like a soothing balm. Bella felt the same sensation too _'vampire mumbo jumbo...'_ she thought, unconcerned.

"How did you do that Bella?" Bella looked at him confused, _'wasn't he creating that feeling?'_.

"Connor what kind of ice cream would you like baby?" She said releasing Jaspers hand suddenly. They both felt the loss of the strange connection.

"Mummy am a big laddie no a bairn. Can a have vanilla, puleese, what flavour day ye want Jasper?"

"Strawberry, Connor." Jasper signalled for the waitress, who sashayed over, he placed the order ignoring the waitresses' strange behaviour.

Bella brought out some small 'Angry Birds' toys from her pockets. "Here honey, do you want to play with these?"

"Yes, mummy!" Connor said smiling as he collected the four wee birds and set them up to play.

"I'm sorry about your family Jasper, but truth be told I'm glad they left, it saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life." She said truthfully. She shuddered at the thought of being with the boy Edward.

"Yeah me too." he said holding her hand again, both of them feeling the spark and that connection again.

"Where's Connors' father Bella?" A tsunami of grief washed over her and her eyes filled with tears.

"_I'm not going to cry here!"_ she told herself sternly.

"Ma Daddy's in heaven way the angels, he wiz a very brave soldier. He flew humongous jets, he was fightin' in a war and his helicopter crashed." Connor said looking over his shoulder waiting for his ice cream. Jasper could only sense exciting about the ice cream from Connor.

"I'm so sorry Bella, we can talk about it another time." he said pushing sincerity toward her.

"That's ok Jasper, my husband was a brave man. I'll tell you when young ears aren't listening." she smiled gently.

"Yes, ma ice cream's coming!" Connor laughed as the waitress brought over the sundae.

"Excuse me, there should be twa spoons, missy!" Connor said staring at the sundae, disappointment in his eyes.

"Excuse me, I don't understand?" the waitress said staring at Bella.

"You were asked to bring two spoons, that's what he wants, could you get them now, please?" Bella said anger building inside her_."open your ears bitch. Says she can't understand my son!"_ Bella thought bitterly.

"Whoa there darlin', its ok, she's bringing them now." said Jasper. Using his thumb, he rubbed small circles onto the back of her hand.

Bella shot daggers at the waitress when she returned with the spoons; "It's your fault." She said relaxing as she turned to Jasper. "You're too good looking." She whispered and laughed. He felt no jealousy from her, just humour.

"There's yer spoon Jasper, ye can go first!"

Bella laughed at the sudden terrified expression on Jaspers' face. "Yes Jasper you first, Connor doesn't share with anyone." she grinned.

Jasper took a scoop, smiled at Connor and ate the ice cream whole. "Dinnae dae that Jasper, ye'll get brain freeze!" Connor said, sucking the Ice cream slowly from his spoon.

Jasper grabbed his forehead, exaggerating he cries. "Ahh, brain freeze! You have the rest Connor."

"Ar ye sure Jasper, is yer heid sore?, Mummy can kiss it better fur ye."

"Connor, no. Only you get kisses; here Jasper, I'll rub it better." she said leaning over placing her soft hand gently onto his forehead. The spark he felt before was there again only this time the warmth and calm washed into his very soul, giving him peace for the first time since he was a child. He didn't know how long she kept her hand on his forehead but it was over all too soon.

Bella took her hand away, she turned to her small beautiful cherub. "All finished darling." she said wiping Connors' small mouth with a napkin.

Jasper felt the loss of his peace the moment her hand left his head.

"I'll pay, this is my treat." He said reaching for his wallet. "That's really kind of you Jasper, what do you say Connor?"

"Ta fur the ice cream Jasper, next time ye go to eat ice cream, sook it very slowly." Connor said seriously.

"Ok Connor, I promise. I'll only ever eat it with you." he said truthfully.

"Cool!" Connor smiled brightly, taking his mummy's hand.

"Well Jasper, thanks for the lunch, it was nice to see you again." Bella said, turning to walk away with Connor.

Jaspers chest ached, he hated the thought that they were leaving him in Port Angeles. "Wait Bella…..can I see you and Connor again?"

"I don't think that would be a good Idea Jasper" she said biting down on her bottom lip. _"God, that's so sexy."_ he thought distracted.

"I'm a widow Jasper, I've just moved half way across the world from Scotland… I don't want to be in your _world."_ She said honestly.

"Please Bella… I'm so lonely I just need a friend. No drama, no family." he said pushing trust and sincerity toward her "You don't need to use your gift Jasper, I've always trusted you." she smiled softly.

She looked at her hand holding Connors tiny chubby hand, he was looking at the seagulls fighting, all of his attention focused on the birds outside the foyer.

"Look, you told me once I was worth it…. I think you're worth it too. I'll be your friend Jasper, but I don't want to be mixed up with that other world again. I've grown up, I like who I am. I've a beautiful family and the Bella you knew blinked out of existence when your brother and family left. I don't need them in my life, but for _you_ I'll make an exception." She smiled kindly…"But please don't tell Emmett and Rose, I don't need Connor getting attached and you know how Emmett is, he's just a big kid. Mamma bear comes out when it comes to my baby boy." she chuckled.

"Give me your cell number, I'll give you mine. If you need to talk, call me. Please try to call before nine, Connor goes to bed then and we're sharing a room just now." She got her cell phone out.

Taking her phone delicately from her hand he put his number in, phoning his cell. He took it out and saved her number.

"Thanks Bella, I'm so glad you're back in the States." He said, ecstatic that she agreed to be his friend.

"Jasper, day ye want to come and fight monsters in the forest way Uncle Jake and me, Am sure ye could help!" Connor said happily. "Mummy says am no tay use the claymore."

"I've fought enough monsters in that forest, Connor. If you need to go in call me your mum's cell phone - she's got my number. I'll come with you and you can protect me! "Jasper said ruffling his blond hair.

"Bye Bye Jasper!" Connor shouted waving.

"Speak to you soon Jasper." Bella said helping Connor on with his blue rain jacket.

"It was great to see you Bella, and to meet you Connor." Jasper said kneeling down and shaking Connors' hand.

"Ye seem a verry nice cowboy Jasper. Maybe ye could show me how ta ride a horsey." He said shaking jaspers hand.

"It's on my '_to do'_ list Connor."

"Bye." Bella and Connor said, walking out of the hotel entrance.

Jasper watched as they disappeared around the corner. His chest started to hurt as he rubbed it. Pulling his cell phone out, he called Peter.

"Hello Jasper."

"I'm fucked… she fantastic and her sons amazing. What the hell am I supposed to do now? She wants absolutely nothing to do with our _world_; she doesn't want me to tell Emmet and Rose. Fuck it Peter, I'm screwed. She's a widow and her husband was in the British military."

"No change their Major, she must like military guys." Peter smirked.

"This isn't funny Peter, when she touched me I felt a spark and the most calm and peace I've ever felt. "Why didn't I know this when she was with Edward?"

"Were you ever alone with her, did you ever touch her?"

"Fuck no; anal boy would have had an aneurism. I wasn't allowed near his _human_, for her own safety." He snarled as he headed out into the stormy day.

"Jasper, don't you think that strange, especially when the pixie witch should have known that Bella was your mate. You only get one true mate; Bella's yours, if my gift tells me that then what the fuck happened to the pixies gift?"

"I'll fucking kill her." Jasper growled.

"Calm down Major, don't destroy your phone, Bella will call you later and Connor would also like to talk to you ….… You need your cell phone Jasper… As for the evil pixie, what the hell was she thinking keeping you separated from your true mate. That just some kind of fucked up. Me and Charlotte will be there in three days. We'll think of something."

"I'm not back at the hospital till Saturday, which gives me five days to get her to go out on a date. She's so different from how I remember her; she's no longer the shy innocent Bella from the past. The Bella today was confident and sexy as hell. God Peter, she wants to be friends, I've never had a human friend?" He said jumping into his silver Aston Martin Vanquish; shaking his wet hair he grabbed a towel from the back seat.

"Time to start now Jasper, friend's first, let Bella get to know the _real_ you. Not the Jasper that Alice and Edward tried to paint but you Major Jasper Whitlock scars and all."

"I'm so screwed."

"Ya wish!" Peter said, laughing loudly.

"I can't wait to meet them." Peter mused.

"She says she doesn't want to be involved in our world Peter." Jasper said exasperated.

"Too later for that now Jasper, as soon as she agreed to be your friend she and her son were involved."

"Fuck, this is screwed up, I can't believe I didn't know she's was my mate. Ten years lost. I've known about her for ten years and I didn't know." He mumbled.

"How, could you know Jasper, you told me douche boy and the evil pixie kept you apart."

"You never really liked the Cullens, did you Pete" Jasper smirked.

"Na, what gave you that idea?" Peter laughed

"I will kill the Pixie if I ever see her again."

"You need to keep them away from Bella. Alice and Edward don't need to be involved with you, or your mate." Peter said concerned.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I let them near her again. They separated me from my mate. Me, Major Jasper Whitlock ….…. Fuck, she's been in Scotland for the last decade; I'm lucky she came home. Wait till you meet her Peter, she's fantastic and her son Connor - a true wee Scotsman and so funny."

"Will you tell her about Laurent and Victoria?" Peter asked.

"Yes, she deserves to know why I stayed in forks two years after the others abandoned her." he said rubbing his chest again. "Fuck that hurts."

"It'll get better, once you claim your mate, it'll change to a dull throb when you or your mate separate for any length of time."

"I never felt this way with Alice, she said we were mates." He mused, thinking of all the lies and deceit he'd been fed.

"Yip, she's a manipulative snake, but at least you're happier with the diet. Look, go home Jasper, hunt, then call your mate."

"Yeah, I'll do that; thanks Peter. I'll see you and Char later." Hanging up the phone he started the Vanquish. As it roared into life, his only thoughts were to hunt, shower then call his beautiful Bella.

* * *

This is for_**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . Thank for the great idea ladies.**_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

"Ye can bring me ice cream wen yer finished, an' am sharing wi' Jasper, no you!" Connor interrupted with a frown. '_A dinna like this wumin' _he thought petulantly_._

"**You can bring me Ice cream when you're finished, and am sharing with jasper, not you!"**

"**I don't like that woman"**

"She looked verry hungry mummy, an she wisnay getting ma food, only Jaspers getting ta share ma ice cream."

"**She looked very hungry mummy, and she wasn't getting my food, only Jaspers getting to share my ice cream."**

"Mummy am a big laddie no a bairn. Can a have vanilla, puleese, what flavour day ye want Jasper?"

"**Mummy I'm a big boy not a baby. Can a have vanilla, please, what flavour do you want Jasper?"**

. "Dinnae dae that Jasper, ye'll get brain freeze!"

**. "Don't do that Jasper, you'll get brain freeze!"**

"Ar ye sure Jasper, is yer heid sore?, Mummy can kiss it better fur ye."

"**Are you sure Jasper, is your head sore?, Mummy can kiss it better for you."**

""Ta fur the ice cream Jasper, next time ye go to eat ice cream, sook it very slowly."

"**Thanks for the ice cream Jasper, next time you go to eat ice cream, suck it very slowly."**

"Jasper, day ye want to come and fight monsters in the forest way Uncle Jake and me, Am sure ye could help!" Connor said happily. "Mummy says am no tay use the claymore."

"**Jasper, do you want to come and fight monsters in the forest with Uncle Jake and me, I'm sure you could help!" Connor said happily. "Mummy says I'm not use the claymore(Scottish sword)."**

"Ye seem a verry nice cowboy Jasper. Maybe ye could show me how ta ride a horsey."

"**You seem a very nice cowboy Jasper. Maybe you could show me how to ride a horse."**

**I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy is set -Sorry.**

**Please let me know what you think****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful _Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)_**

**Authors Note: Wow, thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story.**

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 5**

"Jasper Whitlock, yummy, yummy!" Bella thought dreamily as she drove back to Forks.

"How you doing there Connor?" Bella asked her quiet four year old.

"A'right, I didnae like the wummin that kept kissin' me an' playin' way ma hair, Renee I fink her name is…. She wiz a pest…..The man called _Bill_ wis a'right I suppose. I liked Jasper better he's a cowboy an says he's gonny teach me ta ride a horsey. He wiz ma favourite." Connor said, staring at the green trees flashing by the window.

"You don't have to see Renee or _Phil_ again son. If you like we can talk to Jasper before you go to bed."

"Yes!" he said as he punched his arm in the air. "Day ye think he's got a horsey?" Connor said biting his bottom lip.

"He might have, we'll have to ask him. If not I'll see if I can arrange some lessons for you."

"I'd like to learn ta ride a horsey." he said mumbling to himself.

Bella shook her head, she knew once Connor McCleod set his mind on something he always succeeded. He was a very smart focused child, he always had been. He took that trait straight from his father. Calum McCleod never failed at anything he put his mind to. God, he was the Air Commodore of the Royal Air Force, Director Air Ops Joint Commander in Afghanistan.

"Mummy, sing 'The Wheels On The Bus'." Connor shouted.

They both sang together, Connor sang loudly, clapping his hands happily.

Pulling up to the house Bella turned "You know you start Pre-kindergarten next week darling, you'll meet a lot of new friends in Forks." She said with a smile.

"Ok dokey mummy, I suppose….ar u going ta teach in the big school?"

"Yes, I start the week after you." She opened the car door she jumped out, running around to Connor's door. She opened it slowly. "Tickle monsters here!" she growled as she started to tickle his tummy.

He squealed in delight, his mummy wiz the verry best tickle monster.

Lifting him up out of the car seat, she said "You're getting such a big boy now." as she placed him down into his feet. "Last one in's a tattie bogle!" she laughed as he took off sprinting up the stairs and into the house.

She could hear Connor saying 'Hi' to his granda.

She walked through the door Connor jumped up and down, "Yer a tattie bogle, yer a tattie bogle!" He squealed as she chased him around the room.

"What's a tattie bogle?" Charlie asked concerned.

"It's a Scottish smelly scarecrow." Bella said, laughing at Connor.

"Up you go, get washed and have a wee nap Connor. You've had an eventful day. I'll wake you for your dinner and you can watch some cartoons."

"Yes! Cartoons!" He said running up the stair on his small legs.

"How did it go with Renee?"

"She's a nightmare. She was kissing and hugging Connor then told me that I should get his hair cut because her grandson wasn't a hippie…. Phil stood there gobsmacked…Feck, she's a piece of work. Told me I should have stayed in America, then proceeded to tell me that marring a man fifteen years my senior was the stupidest thing I'd ever did. Christ Dad, Phil's nearly fifteen years her junior…What the hell. My life is absolutely nothing to do with her anyway. I loved Calum, my heart hurts every time I think of him….." she sniffled. "I'm finished with her dad, I'm a twenty eight year old widow with a four year old son, and I certainly don't need to listen to the crap she talks."

Charlie was furious with his ex-wife "You're a million time better mother than she ever was Bells, don't let her get to you." he said pulling Bella into a hug.

Charlie then stepped back. "How did Connor react?" he said quietly.

"He told her she was a pest and to stop touching his hair. She then tried to tell me my son was rude, I told her I agreed with his assessment of her. I turned around and he'd vanished…. God I panicked dad. But I found him with Jasper Whitlock."

"Who's Jasper Whitlock, Bella?" Charlie asked confused.

"He was Edward Cullens adopted Brother, he works at the hospital in Port Angeles. He was talking to Connor when he wandered off and shouted me when he heard me panicking. God I'm so glad he was there and found him".

"You're not getting involved with the Cullens again are you?" Charlie asked.

"Hell no! I'm not that stupid. Jasper had a falling out with them and he hasn't seen them in ten years."

"Good, I couldn't stand that kid, Edwin. He's probably married now, with 2.5 kids." he smirked

Bella laughed."You're hilarious Dad, you know the boy's name was Edward. Anyway I wouldn't have anything to do with them. I've moved on, they've moved on… suits me fine Dad." She smirked.

"Let's order some pizza, and we can watch the highlights of the game." he said grabbing the phone.

"I'll catch up on some washing. I need to start looking at more houses, the ones I've seen haven't impressed me."

"You know, I love having you and Connor here, I could build an extension. You could just stay here, indefinitely."

"You need your space too dad, you're a still a young bachelor, can't let me and Connor cramp your style." She giggled.

"Ha, ha, Bells. Funny….the offer still stands, I want you to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks dad." she leaned over kissing his cheek. "The washing won't do itself."

After dinner was over, the cartoons were watched it was nearly time for Connor to go to bed.

"Can we call Jasper, puleese mummy?" Connor asked.

"Sure, I'll get the phone. Let your Granda Charlie watch the highlights, we'll go call from the bedroom."

His hunt had lasted longer than he thought. Jasper heard the cell phone ringing as he stood under the hot spray of the shower, he ran out the shower wet and naked, he grabbed his phone from the bed side table.

"Hello?" he purred.

"Hi Jasper its Bella, Connor's going to bed soon and he wanted to speak to you."

"Sure Bella, I'd love to talk to him."

"Ar ye there Jasper? I got ta watch cartoons an a had pizza too!" Connor said excited.

"Sounds great Connor, I wish I could have been there." he said without thinking.

"Wit did ye get fur yer dinner Jasper?" he heard Bella cough in the background. "Ar ye ok mummy?" Connor asked. "Fine son."

"Ar ye there Jasper?"

"Yes, Connor I had venison it was very nice." Jasper said smiling.

"Day ye want ta come ore and get pizza some time?"

"Sure Connor, if your mummy says its ok."

"Mummy, kin Jasper come ore fur pizza sum time?"

"Yes son, that would be fine."

"Mummy says yer allowed ta come ore." he shouted, excited.

"You need to get ready for bed Connor, say _'night night'_ to Jasper." "Night night Jasper, speak ta ya soon." Jasper heard a clatter as the phone was dropped.

"And brush your teeth properly this time Connor!" he heard Bella call.

"Hello?"

He sighed when he heard her beautiful soothing voice.

"Hi Bella, thanks for calling."

"Connor wanted to speak to you."

"What about you darlin', did you want to speak to me?"

"Maybe..." she murmured. His voice was smooth like velvet.

"Look Bella, I need to see you again." he said getting to the point.

"Why, what's up; is there a problem?"

"What …no. I would just really like to see you again." _'God Jasper, stop sounding desperate!'_ he thought.

"Well we're coming to Port Angeles tomorrow. I'm viewing more houses."

"You want to live in Port Angeles?" he said with a smile, lying down naked on the bed.

"Yes Jasper, my new Job starts in two weeks. I'll be teaching English at the high school in Port Angeles."

"_YES!"_ he thought.

"That's great Bella, we can see more of each other and maybe even meet for lunch."

"You don't eat." She whispered.

"So, I like seeing you eat, and it would make me happy." Her heart stopped _'Oh my god he's so sexy!' _she thought dreamily.

"Don't hold your breath." she said, then burst out laughing.

"Funny, Swan." he said with a smirk.

The silence was deafening. "Bella? Are you still there?" Jasper could hear her breathing.

"It's McCleod, Jasper. Mrs Bella McCleod. I need to go!" she said.

"Wait! I'm so sorry Bella…..please can I come with you and Connor tomorrow when you view the houses?" he silently begged.

"Ok, meet me at the hotel again. We can take my car." She whispered. "I really need to go, Connor must be turning into a prune, bye Jasper."

"Bye Bella. Thanks." she hung up.

He phoned Peter straight away. "Did you fuck up again Major?"

"How did you know…. Oh yeah, stupid gift." he grumbled.

"Listen Jasper, Bella's not the fragile child you all left behind in Forks. "I've got a vibe that she's a force to be reckoned with. I'd don't rightly know how, but it's true."

"Don't push her Jasper, friends first remember.".

"Yeah, I remember." he grumbled; tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Jasper lay relaxing on the clean white linen bedspread; he was reading another inaccurate American history book. Looking down at his paladium Hublot watch he noticed it was only four thirty in the morning. Not long until he'd see Bella and Connor he sighed.

His cell phone started vibrating. "Hello?"

"Hi Jaz, it Emmett."

Jasper sat up suddenly on the bed. "What's up Emmett?"

"We're coming to Port Angeles."

"Now's not the best time Emmet, I'm swamped at the hospital."

"I know Jasper, but it's all of us, the whole family."

"Fuck no!"

"What's wrong Jaz. I thought you'd be happy. Esme's ecstatic about seeing you again."

"NO Emmet, they can't come here. Tell them no .Tell them to go annoy the fuck out of someone else!" he growled.

"Geesh Jasper, I know you were pissed at them, but I thought after all this time it would be ok."

"You were wrong Emmet, I don't want to see them, and I don't want them in my life. Tell them to fuck off!" Jasper roared in anger crushing the cell into a million pieces.

"Fuck..Fuck …Fuck!" he said, grabbing his hair.

The main phone line started ringing; he ran to the sitting room grabbing the receiver " Hello."

"Jasper its Peter, calm the fuck down Major….What just happened?"

"Emmett phoned. He said the whole family's coming to Port Angeles."

"When?"

"How the fuck would I know?" he snarled.

"Did you ask Jasper?" Peter said softly.

"No! I crushed the cell phone." he said in disgust.

"Don't you find it strange that Bella comes back to America and all of a sudden the family want a reunion with you?"

"Alice! I'm going to fucking kill her!"

"Calm down Major, phone Carlisle, ask him why after all this time they want a reunion. And Jasper - do not crush another phone!"

"Fine….I'll call you back."

Jasper had a sense of dread phoning Carlisle; he really didn't want to kill anyone from the family but if they went against him, he saw no other way to keep Bella and Connor safe. The phone rang.

"Hello, Carlisle?"

"Hi Jazzie, it's Alice!"

"_Don't crush the phone… don't crush the phone…. don't crush the phone'_ was his mantra.

Gritting his teeth tightly. "You will let me speak with Carlisle Alice…..NOW!"

"God Jasper….I missed you too!" she said, handing the phone over to Carlisle.

"_Sarcastic bitch!"_ he thought.

* * *

This is for_**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . I hope this helps guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

"A'right, I didny like the womin that kept kissin me an playin way ma hair, Renee I fink her name is…. She wiz a pest…..The man called _Bill_ wis aright I suppose. I liked Jasper better he's a cowboy says he's gonny teach me ta ride a horesy. He wiz ma favourite."

"**Alright, I didn't like the woman that kept kissing me an playing with my hair, Renee I think her name is…. She was a pest…..The man called **_**Bill**_** was alright I suppose. I liked Jasper better he's a cowboy and says he's going to teach me to ride a horse. He was my favourite." **

" Ok dokey mummy, I suppose….ar u going ta teach in the big school?"

" **Ok mummy, I suppose….are you going to teach in the big school?"**

"Ar ye there Jasper, I got ta watch cartoons an a had pizza too"

"**Are you there Jasper, I got to watch cartoons and I had pizza too"**

"Wit did ye get fur yer dinner Jasper"

"**What did you get for your dinner Jasper"**

"Day ye want ta come orr and get pizza some time?"

"**Do you want to come over and get pizza some time?"**

"Mummy kin Jasper come orr fur pizza sum time"

"**Mummy can Jasper come over for pizza sometime"**

"Mummy says yer alowd ta come or" He shouted excited.

"**Mummy says you're allowed to come over" He shouted excited.**

**Send Connor and me some love, please review and let me know ****what you think ****:) lol 3  
**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

**I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Wow, thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the reviews:) 3  
**

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 6**

"Hello, Carlisle speaking."

"Hi Carlisle, it's Jasper."

"How are you son?"

"Please don't call me that Carlisle, the name's Whitlock - Major Jasper Whitlock, not Cullen. I understand that you would like to move to Port Angeles?"

"Why yes, I would."

"Can I enquire, why this sudden interest in Washington again?"

"Yes of course, Alice said you were lonely and also extremely sorry for the trouble which happened ten years ago. She thought it would be quite charitable if we forgave you and brought you back into the fold so to speak."

"Let me say this only once Carlisle, are you paying attention?

"Yes Jasper, of course."

"Do _not _come to Port Angeles, you and your family can venture to anywhere else in the known world but Port Angeles is MINE…..I do not need, nor have I ever needed your family; leave me alone. If you or your family venture into Port Angeles I will take it as an act of war. This is my territory now and you are not welcome here. Do I make myself clear Carlisle?"

"But Alice said…"

"Do I make myself clear Carlisle, you _will_ warn your coven."

"Yes Jasper… crystal clear, we will not be moving to Port Angeles."

"Good. Nice speaking to you." Jasper said as he hung up the phone, glad he wouldn't need to explain to Bella why he'd killed the Cullens.

Jasper stepped under the hot spray of the shower, scrubbing his skin with his peppermint body wash as he tried to rinse away the repugnance of speaking with Carlisle.

Walking from the shower he dried himself off and pulled on a pair of stonewash Wrangler jeans, a black AC/DC T shirt and a black button up shirt. Grabbing his well-worn brown-tan leather cowboy boots he made his way out of his house in the Olympic National Forest. It was a huge timber framed structure with tinted glass and a deck that ran round the outside of the second floor. He liked it when he'd bought it ten years ago. But he hadn't actually had time to stay in it until now. A terrified delivery guy stood in brown shirt and shorts with his fist up ready to knock on the door. "Ah, Mr Whitlock ? I've got your new cell phone sir, its set up as specified, charged and ready to use."

Jasper loved the internet and being extremely wealthy helped with speedy delivery. "Thank you." he said, signing the PDA. He put his new Samsung Galaxy S4 in his pocket.

Climbing smoothly into his silver Aston Martin Vanquish, he put the key fob into its slot on the dash and pushed the Engine Start button. The powerful 6 litre V12 engine roared into life. Heading down into town, Jasper took his time. Thinking about inviting Bella and Connor to his house later for some takeout, a small smile crossed his pale pink lips. Pulling into the car park of the Red Lion Hotel he was ten minutes early. He parked in one of the spaces at the water front, turning up the music. Muse's version of 'Feeling Good' started playing. Laying his head back on the headrest he closed his eyes as the music soothed him.

He heard her car coming around the corner and waited patiently until she pulled into the car park. He stepped out of the Vanquish and smiled widely as Connor started to wave and Bella pulled her car in beside his. Jasper popped his head in the window as she parked up.

"Hi lil' darlin', Hi Connor! All set?"

"Hi Jasper, do ye ken the movie 'Irn Man'?" he bounced happily in his car seat.

"Yip, It's cool. Have you seen it son?"

"Yeh, it wiz brilliant, they played AC/DC too. Same as yer T shirt."

"You're a smart boy Connor, maybe after the house hunt's over you and your mummy would like to come over to my house and watch the New Avengers, It's got Iron Man, Hulk and Thor?" Jasper smiled as he felt Connor's happiness grow.

Bella looked over to Jasper, her eyebrow raised. "Are you getting in Jasper?" he felt her amusement.

"Yes ma'am" he said climbing in the opposite door. Sitting next to her he smiled shyly.

Bella leaned over whispering next to his ear: "The next time you would like us to visit your house, ask _me_….. I don't bite ….much." She smirked "And please don't try to manipulate Connor again."

"I'm sorry Bella, I was going to ask you, but Connor radiates such pure joy, it's hard to stop myself from making him happy."

"You're a big boy Jasper ….try." Bella said pulling out of the parking space.

"Ok, it won't happen again ma'am." he said with a wink.

"I would like to formally invite you and Connor to come for take-out and a movie at my place. It's not far from here." he said with a sexy smile.

"_Oh my god, he's so dreamy!"_ she thought. She might be drooling.

"Ok." she said, as he felt her lust spike.

Smirking, he turned to Connor. "Yes Connor, Mummy said we can get takeout and catch a movie at my house."

"Yes!" Connor fist pumped the air.

"Enough you two, we've still got to visit the realtor at the houses on my list!" she said, getting a bit flustered, _'Lord, Bella behave yourself you're twenty eight not eighteen get a grip!' _she told herself sternly.

"Let's see your list." Jasper said elated about being part of a family again.

"It's in the glove box." she said as she pulled out of the car park.

"Jasper day ye ken 'The Wheels on the Bus'?" Connor asked excitedly.

"No, I don't believe I do."

"Mummy kin we teach Jasper tha song?"

Bella looked over to the surprised Jasper. "Of course we can baby…Now listen to the words Jasper, Connor can teach you. Just sing along." she laughed.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, aw day long!" Connor sang.

And there in the passengers seat of that cherry red range rover, Major Jasper Whitlock, vampire, warlord.….. God of War learned to sing 'The Wheels on the Bus'. Bella laughed at Connor and Jaspers exuberance. Jasper couldn't remember a time when he'd had so much innocent fun.

They drove for about 20 minutes then they were driving through the thick forest. "Where are we goin' first lil' darlin'." Jasper didn't like the idea of Bella and Connor being out her in the middle of nowhere.

"Afternoon Hill lane? " Bella said concentrating on the gravel road.

"As well as the House it say you get 20 acres…..You want 20 Acres of land?" Jasper said surprised.

"I'd like to view the house, it does seem a little secluded… land would be nice though." she said biting her bottom lip.

"I'm glad you came with me." she said reaching over touching his arm softly.

Jasper could sense her nervousness "We're here now Connor." Bella said unfastening her seatbelt but when she turned around Connor was fast asleep.

"Don't worry, I can carry him darlin'."

"Thanks Jasper." Bella said, relived that Jasper had wanted to come.

Jasper stepped out the car and stopped, he sniffed the air then started to growl." Stay in the car, Bella."

Ignoring him she jumped out "What's the matter?"

"Vampire!" he whispered.

"Feck, I can't believe this crap." she mumbled. Jasper expected fear but instead he sensed calm resolve.

"Come on out!" Bella shouted, surprising Jasper.

A tall male with shoulder length fiery red hair, red eyes, aged about 45 and wearing black military fatigues stepped out from the forest edge. Jasper crouched in front of Bella. "Must protect my mate, must protect my mate." Jasper growled too low for Bella's human hearing.

"Christ Granda Kendrix, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bella said to the huge Vampire.

"What the hell are you doing in America?" Bella said showing no fear.

"Weeshed lass, wit are ye daein' way that red kneck American Vamper?"

Jasper watched in shock as Bella ran over and hugged the massive vampire. "Bella what are you doin' darlin', come back over here."

"Jasper it's alright, this is my husband Calum's ancestor, Granda Kendrix."

"What the heck are you talking about Bella?" Jasper said, confusion clouding his mind.

"Let me introduce you both…...Jasper Whitlock please meet Kendrix Alexander MacLeod, my husband's Great great great great... I could go on... Grandfather."

"Kendrix, why are you here?" Bella said looking up at the huge Scottish vampire.

"Awwwww, a missed you and the bairn. A canny bear ta be away fa ye too long?" he said leaning in for a hug.

"We miss you too, but you said you didn't want to leave Scotland again?"

"How did you find Bella?" Jasper said getting back his senses.

"Am a canny tracker, an she's ma granddaughter." he said staring at Jasper.

"Kin a hav a wee word son?" he said grabbing Jaspers arm and pulling him into the forest

"I heard ye earlier, wit de ye mean she's yer mate?"

"Fuck, she doesn't know, I've known Bella since she was seventeen and I only found out yesterday."

"A know aw aboot the Cullens son, how she got the bite on her wrist, The emo boy vamper and you trying ta attack her on her eighteenth birthday…dinny worry son I know yer an empath and I know ye couldna help it. Ma Bella told me the whole sordid story when I welcomed her inta ma family."

"Thanks." Jasper mumbled in shock.

"What about the Volturi?" Jasper asked suddenly worried.

"Wit aboot them, they didna rule in Scotland. I do, way ma four brothers, Eric, Rodrick, William and Alastair. I've existed for longer than they Italian lasses. Am eight thousand years auld laddie, an am very very strong. And a always look after ma own."

"Listen Kendrix, Bella's my Mate. She doesn't know it but it's true, I just need some time." Jasper said sincerely.

"Awright well see... Now were's ma wee grandson?" he said running at vampire speed to the car.

"Granda Kendrix!" Connor shouted jumping out of the car as his granda picked him up, gently swinging him around.

"Am so glad yer here granda, Jaspers gonna teach me ta ride a horsey." Connor chatted happily.

"Where's the realtor Kendrix?" Bella asked suspiciously

"Err, I liked it here... an I bought ya a gift!" he grinned tickling Connors tummy.

"Kendrix, you didn't need to do that?" Bella said exasperated.

"Bit a did darlin', you an the bairn need somewhere nice ta stay. So day ah!"

"What?" she scowled.

"Im movin in... an you know I'll be as quite as a moose." He grinned happily.

"Feck, I can't believe you...You said you didn't want to come. You said you were staying with Edith?" Bella said frustrated.

"A wiz, bit she started courtin' and I may have threated ta eat the laddie. He had shifty eyes!" he said, embarrassed.

"So she sent you to America?"

"Nay Lass, I wanted to come ore the pond ta make sure you and the barn were fine.. an now I see yer messed up with a vamper. Na offense son!"

"None taken." Jasper smirked at the chaotic feeling he sensed.

"Well lassie, let's look at our new hame!" he said putting Connor on his shoulders and climbing up the stairs.

"We need to talk darlin'!" Jasper said grabbing her hand.

"Granda Kendrix, can you look after Connor for a couple of minutes me and Jasper need to discuss some things?"

"Na bother pet. Me an the barin will just explore this bonnie hoose."

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

"Hi Jasper, do ye ken the movie 'Irn Man'?" he bounced happily in his car seat.

"**Hi Jasper, do you like the movie 'Iron Man'?" he bounced happily in his car seat.**

"Yeh, it wiz brilliant, they played AC/DC too. Same as yer T shirt."

"**Yes, it was brilliant, they played AC/DC too. Same as your T shirt."**

"Jasper day ye ken 'The Wheels on the Bus'?" Connor asked excitedly.

"Mummy kin we teach Jasper tha song?"

"**Jasper day you know 'The Wheels on the Bus'?" Connor asked excitedly.**

"**Mummy can we teach Jasper the song?"**

"Weeshed lass, wit are ye daein' way that red kneck American Vamper?"

"**Quite girl, what are you doing with that red neck American Vampire?"**

"Awwwww, a missed you and the bairn. A canny bear ta be away fa ye too long?" he said leaning in for a hug.

"**I missed you and the baby. A cannot bear to be away from you too long?" he said leaning in for a hug.**

"Am a canny tracker, an she's ma granddaughter." he said staring at Jasper.

"**Im a great tracker, and she's my granddaughter." he said staring at Jasper.**

"Kin a hav a wee word son?" he said grabbing Jaspers arm and pulling him into the forest.

"**Can I have a wee word son?" he said grabbing Jaspers arm and pulling him into the forest.**

"I heard ye earlier, wit de ye mean she's yer mate?"

"**I heard you earlier, what do you mean she's your mate?"**

"A know aw aboot the Cullens son, how she got the bite on her wrist, The emo boy vamper and you trying ta attack her on her eighteenth birthday…dinny worry son I know yer an empath and I know ye couldna help it. Ma Bella told me the whole sordid story when I welcomed her inta ma family."

"**A know all about the Cullens son, how she got the bite on her wrist, The emo boy vampire and you trying to attack her on her eighteenth birthday…don't worry son I know you're an empath and I know you couldn't help it. My Bella told me the whole sordid story when I welcomed her in to my family."**

"Wit aboot them, they didna rule in Scotland. I do, way ma four brothers, Eric, Rodrick, William and Alastair. I've existed for longer than they Italian lasses. Am eight thousand years auld laddie, an am very very strong. And a always a look after ma own."

"**What about them, they do not rule in Scotland. I do, with my four brothers, Eric, Rodrick, William and Alastair. I've existed for longer than those Italian girls. I'm eight thousand years old laddie, and I'm very, very strong. And I always a look after my own."**

"Awright well see….. Now were's ma wee grandson?" he said running at vampire speed to the car.

"**Alright we'll see….. Now where's my little grandson?" he said running at vampire speed to the car.**

"Am so glad yer here granda, Jaspers gonna teach me ta ride a horsey." Connor chatted happily.

"**Am so glad you're here granda, Jaspers going to teach me to ride a horse." Connor chatted happily.**

"Err, I liked it here…. an I bought ya a gift!" he grinned tickling Connors tummy.

"**Err, I liked it here…. and I bought you a gift!" he grinned tickling Connors tummy.**

"Bit a did darlin', you an the bairn need somewhere nice ta stay. So day ah!"

"**But I did darling', you and the baby need somewhere nice to stay. So do I !"**

"Im movin in….. an you know I'll be as quite as a moose." He grinned happily.

"**I'm moving in….. and you know I'll be as quite as a mouse." He grinned happily.**

"A wiz, bit she started courtin' and I may have threated ta eat the laddie. He had shifty eyes!" he said, embarrassed.

"**I was, but she started dating and I may have threated to eat the boy. He had shifty eyes!" he said, embarrassed.**

"Nay Lass, I wanted to come ore the pond ta make sure you and the barn were fine.. an now I see yer messed up with a vamper. Na offense son!"

"**No girl, I wanted to come over the pond to make sure you and the baby were fine.. and now I see your messed up with a vampire. No offense son!"**

"Well lassie, let's look at our new hame!" he said putting Connor on his shoulders and climbing up the stairs.

"**Well girlie, let's look at our new home!" he said putting Connor on his shoulders and climbing up the stairs.**

"Na bother pet. Me an the barin will just explore this bonnie hoose."

"**No bother pet. Me and the baby will just explore this beautiful house."**

* * *

Send Connor and me some love, please review and let me know what you think :) lol

If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Wow, thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews **

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**I had to write this to get Bella and Jasper past out of the way. I don't want a lot of angst (nye room for tears and snotter's in this story) lol**

**hope you like :)**

**Chapter 7**

"Take a walk with me darlin'." Jasper said leading Bella into the forest.

Stopping she turned to him, gazing into his amber-gold coloured eyes. "Look Jasper, I know what you must think?"

"No darlin' I really don't think you do…You told me you didn't want mixed up with my world. But here you are mixed up with vampires." he said, arching his eyebrow.

"I _don't_ want mixed up in _your_ world, your world contains the Cullens. Kendrix isn't a vampire, to me he's family; so are the uncles…. It's a secret the MacLeod's and McCleod's have kept for millennia… I'm so sorry Jasper, I would never intentionally hurt you but it wasn't my secret to tell." Reaching forward Bella wrapped her arms around his waist; she gave him a hug. Her head lay on his shoulder." I'm sorry….. I would have told you eventually." she whispered.

Pure unadulterated love swarmed around him. "God Bella, you're so beautiful darlin'." He hugged her back gently.

"I want to be in your life Bella, but we need to be truthful with each other." He looked down into her coffee brown eyes. Leading down he softly kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm so happy you're here darlin'." he felt her heart rate increase.

"I'm glad you found me too Jasper." She said as she breathed heavily.

Jasper leaned down toward her, his hard lips brushing against her soft pink lips, kissing her softly.

Jaspers world shifted_, 'she tastes so amazing!'_ he mused as he continued to lovingly kiss her, his tongue fighting hers for dominance and pouring all of his love into the act.

Bella pulled back "I shouldn't have done that." she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Jasper felt her guilt.

"Please don't say that lil' darlin', you've nothing to feel guilty about… I've wanted to do that since I met you yesterday…..I think I've always wanted to kiss you."

"Why? ... You should be kissing another hot vampire, not me." She said looking at the forest floor whist biting her lower lip.

Mourning the loss of her lips, he pulled her back into a hug. "Nonsense Bella. There's no one like you, you're kind, sweet, beautiful and gentle, a fucking great mother and I really want to be in your life." He smiled down at her tear filled eyes. "I know you're a widow, but I don't know what happened once you went to Scotland? How about you and me go get something to eat. We'll pick something up for Connor?"

"Ok." she mumbled.

"Are you sure Connor will be alright with Kendrix?" he said concerned.

"Are you kidding me, Kendrix's a bigger bairn than Connor….. It's his great grandson Jasper, he would destroy anyone that tried to hurt him." she said, grabbing his hand as she started to make her way back to the car.

"Ok, good to know." he said.

"Kendrix, Connor?" Bella shouted up to the deck.

"Yes lassie, wit seems ta be the problem?" Kendrix said leaning over the rail of the deck looking suspicious.

"No problems granda, Jasper and I are going to go to McDonalds. Could you watch Connor for a short while till we come back? I'll bring you a happy meal Connor." she said waving.

"I didna' like the McDonalds." Kendrix sneered

"Not the Clan MacDonald granda, the fast food place. They have toys in their happy meals."

"Awright then, you didna' want ta mess way _that_ Clan, I would have ta go tay war, many lives would be lost." He rambled on.

"Yes mummy, can a get a burger way tamata sauce and chips?" Connor said laughing at his granda Kendrix sullen pout.

"Sure darlin', we'll be right back."

"Can a also get a strawberry milkshake?... Jasper can share!" Connor shouted loudly.

"Oh, a canna wait ta see that." Kendrix laughed." Com'mon son let's see wit bedroom ye want."

Bella and Jasper climbed into the car. Starting the ignition she turned to him. "Do you want to drive?"

"Sure lil darlin', allow me." Jasper said, running at vampire speed to open her door.

"All set …. Do you want to talk about it now Bella?" Jasper asked as he drove down the long driveway.

"Not really…." She said biting her lip.

"Ok, in your own time darlin'." he said, pushing as much love and sincerity at her as he could.

"Ok…. Once your brother and his family decided to leave me I was devastated. The cruel stupid, selfish boy told me I was a distraction and that he didn't love me. And being young and naïve, I blamed myself… however after a month of that crap I realised that he was just my first love, he was manipulative and controlling and I could do much better. I decided I would love again there must be someone that would love me for me, not the distorted archaic image that Edward portrayed me as… You know the old saying 'what doesn't kill you only make you stronger'…. So I dusted myself off and decided I was worth it." she smiled coyly at Jasper. "I went back to school, studied hard and finished top of my year. I applied for Universities in England and Scotland. You can tell I went to Scotland. St Andrews was wonderful, university was hard work but I loved every minute of it. Anyway I got a Job waitressing at a golf club and that's where I met my husband Calum McCleod,… he was fifteen years my senior, but it didn't matter to him or me, he was strong, handsome, funny and gentle and he swept me off my feet. He was also in the Royal Air Force; he'd joined when he was only sixteen. He was based in Leuchars near St Andrews, Fife. Most of his family were in the military. His Sister Edith is my best friend and I Skype her every other day. Anyway, it was a whirlwind romance, I loved him with all my heart." she mumbled tears filling her sad brown eyes.

Jasper pulled the car over; unbuckling her seatbelt he pulled her onto his lap rubbing her back softly as she sobbed." I'm sorry Jasper…I've cried enough…..he died two years ago." she sobbed.

"We had such a good life…. God….. we got married when I was turned twenty. Calum paid to fly Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob and Billy Black to come to the wedding then he put them up in a 4 star hotel. He was always so kind and generous.

"Calum was an officer in the RAF, he flew Tornado fighter jets when I met him, even had his own plane at the base. He'd been flying since he was a young lad and was a member of the Air Training Corps. He was promoted after we were married and got promoted again. He had such a strategic and tactical mind. We'd been married two and a half years when I fell pregnant. I worked at the local high school teaching English. The family were ecstatic, especially Kendrix; he really is a family man. Connor was born when I was twenty three. Calum had been promoted to the Air Commodore of the Royal Air Force, Director Air Ops Joint Commander in Afghanistan." Jasper couldn't believe she was married to such a high ranking RAF officer, '_maybe she does like military men'_ he thought reflectively.

"He was deployed to Afghanistan which meant he was away a lot more… anyway, I was raising Connor as best I could, the family always helped, but I missed Calum so much…..Connor had just turned two and Kendrix was determined he was going to Afghanistan to help his grandson Calum….. He got there three hours after Calum's helicopter had crashed. The Ministry of Defence said it was a faulty gearbox in the Chinook helicopter he was traveling in, he was flying to a tactical command meeting and the other members of the team died with him." She said wiping tears away.

"Kendrix called to tell me. He was devastated; if he'd only been there sooner he would have changed Calum." she mumbled." It was an accident, my husband was in the middle of war torn Afghanistan and died due to a faulty gearbox…..feckin unbelievable." she sighed cuddling Jasper.

"I'm sorry for your pain Bella, I wish I could take it away." Jasper murmured, rubbing circles on her back.

They sat there for an hour. Bella shook herself from her reverie. "We need to get Connor his Happy meal" she sighed, getting back into her chair and buckling her seatbelt." Let's go." she said.

"I'll be alright Jasper, I always am. I've got Connor and he reminds me of his daddy every day. Some of the other military widows are left with no reminders of the men and wives they loved, it's so sad. So in that respect I'm blessed" She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you had a great husband Bella, you deserved it." he said honestly, he marvelled at how brave she'd been, having to bring up Connor alone.

"I'm glad you got rid of the hyper munchkin." she joked.

"Very funny Mrs McCleod! what would you like to eat?" he said as they pulled into the drive through.

On the way back Jasper decided to tell her the truth about himself. "I need to be honest with you Bella, you need to know the real me, I've not always been with the Cullens… I was born and bred in beautiful Texas. I had a good childhood although I don't remember much, I know it was the happiest time of my life. I joined the Confederate Army at a really young age and quickly moved up the ranks. Soon I was the youngest Major in the Army. We were evacuating Gettysburg trying to save the women and children from the approaching Union Army when I came across three pale women all alone." Japer continued with his story. He explained how Marie had changed him and he'd become a ruthless, cruel, vampire. He explained how his gift helped him train the 'New Born' vampires and how Marie had used him to fight for her in the southern wars. He told Bella how he let Peter and his mate Charlotte leave and how he ensued the wrath of Maria. He was tortured and punished for the first act of kindness he'd ever shown as vampire. Bella listen as he told her how Peter and Charlotte had come back for him. How he hated killing humans to feed and how he came to meet Alice in that dinner which then led to a better way of life.

Bella couldn't believe that such a beautiful creature had suffered so much.

After he was finished he kept his head down ashamed of the monster he'd been.

Bella's small hand moved and took hold his. "You're here now, I'm sorry for your pain Jasper. It must have been horrific and terrifying being changed by a monster." she said sincerely.

"I'm the monster." he mumbled.

"No, you're not. You're my friend, a man that's had to fight to survive, a beautiful kind man that's been treated wrongly by his creator, ex-wife and family. I think you've had to be the monster to survive, you're a survivor Jasper and I want you to be in both mine and Connors life." Bella said holding his hand tightly. "You know Jasper, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger. And you're one strong vampire." She gave him a small smile but sent her love directly to his heart.

They made it back just as Connor ran down the stairs and tripped. Bella watch in horror as her four year old angel went headfirst down the stairs. Before the scream left her mouth Kendrix and Jasper had caught him. "Whoa granda Kendrix, did ye ken Jasper's a superman like you?"

"A didna ken son, Whit a surprise!" Kendrix says as he took his grandson into his arms.

"Connor McCleod you need to be more careful. Do not run down stairs like that again"

"Awful sorry mummy. Did ye get me ma happy meal?" Bella held it up. "Yes, granda pit me doon ta I get ma meal!" he squealed as Kendrix tickled him.

"There's a table an' chairs on the deck!" Connor shouted as he was picked up by Jasper and carried to the chair.

"So you work in the hospital now Jasper?" Bella said, grabbing a handful of fries.

"Yes. I decided to do something useful with my life, it never sat well with me being a perpetual student. I was twenty five when I was turned and there are only so many times you can play a seventeen year old teenager before you start to lose your sanity. Do you have any idea how an empath copes with hundreds of hormonal teens? It was a nightmare."

"Wit day ye day in the hospital?" Kendrix asked.

"I'm a paediatrician."

"Wits that Jasper, day ye sort feet?" Connor asked with his burger hanging out his mouth.

"Please don't talk will you mouth full, Connor!" Bella said chastising him.

"No I look after children, I help them get better Connor." Jasper said, ruffling his hair.

"Wow, never ever in my wildest dreams would I have pegged you as a childrens doctor." Bella said surprised, starving she grabbed some more fries.

"After your birthday….after that night I had no blood lust, it vanished. I don't know what happened or how but it's gone, and I'm glad." he whispered.

"You've, got a shield son, I can see yer cerulean aura and it's there." Kendrix said playing with Connors toy minion.

"A shield, I didn't know." he smiled bemused

"Cool, Uncle Alistairs got a shield but it's physical and mental." Bella said, glad granda Kendrix could help Jasper.

"Why now? it makes no sense." Jasper said confused.

"Yer gifts get stronger the older ye are, yer an empath, yer body adapted to protect you from overwhelming feelings. Yer shield snapped on after yer mate was injured. Ye wouldna have bitten the lassie. She's yer mate, you would have destroyed yer brother first!" Kendrix said thoughtfully.

"Alice is Jaspers mate." Bella whispered, while Connor took out his 'angry birds' toy. Jumping down off of the chair he went over to a small table and started playing with them and with his new minion toy.

"That nights etched in my mind, I could have killed her." Jasper hissed, his mood sombre.

"Nonsense laddie, ye only get wan mate, Bella's yours. A can see the connection, it's a gold ribbon. It shines between ye." Kendrix spoke seriously.

"What do you mean Bella's yours?... Kendrix" Bella said confused.

"Dinny bring the mood down laddie, ma Bella needs ye te be happy." He said looking at Bella's shocked face.

"Bella I didn't want to tell you like this…but you're my mate darlin'."

"no,no,no,no,no,no" she said shaking her head.

"Yes Bella, I was going to give you some more time. Friends first, but obviously Kendrix can't keep his mouth shut." Jasper started to panic as he saw Bella's tearful eyes.

"Now hold on a minute laddie, I can hold ma wheeshed. I just thought ma Bella should be informed."

"Com'mon Bella, he seems a fine laddie even if he's an American red neck. Ye canny hold that against the laddie. Give Jasper a wee chance Bella… ye know if he upsets ye I'll destroy him. " Kendrix saw Bella start to cry, pulling her into his lap giving her a hug.

"Wheeshed now lassie, Calum would have wanted ye ta live yer life, we McLeod's are strong warriors. You're a McCleod same Clan same fearless warriors lass." He continued to hug her.

"Wait a minit, whits this aboot an Alice, who the fecks Alice?" he turned his crimson red eyes to Jasper. Jasper swallowed nervously.

"Alice was my wife for forty years; she met me at the lowest point in my life. She told me I was her mate and I believed her. I was always kept separate from Bella and never allowed to be in the same vicinity as her, never being allowed to hold her hand or touch her. After her Birthday party Alice handed me divorce papers. You see Kendrix, my ex-wife is a precognitive vampire_." _he whispered.

"What a surprise that was, when the very next day she gave me a divorce and my so called family threw me out, stating I was a danger to their way of life. Everyone except Emmett and Rose turned their back on me…I think Alice knew that you were my mate Bella and she kept us apart." He said taking her hand in his.

"Listen Bella, I just want you and Connor to give me a chance? Please darlin'."

" _Ok….Yes…"_

* * *

This is for_**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

"Yes lassie, wit seems ta be the problem?" Kendrix said leaning over the rail of the deck looking suspicious.

"**Yes girl, what seems to be the problem?" Kendrix said leaning over the rail of the deck looking suspicious.**

"I didna' like the McDonalds." Kendrix sneered

"**I do not' like the McDonalds." Kendrix sneered**

"Awright then, you didna' want ta mess way _that_ Clan, I would have ta go tay war, many lives would be lost." He rambled on.

"**Alright then, you do not want to mess way **_**that**_** Clan, I would have to go to war, many lives would be lost." He rambled on.**

"Oh, a canna wait ta see that." Kendrix laughed." Com'mon son let's see wit bedroom ye want."

"**Oh, I can't wait to see that." Kendrix laughed." Come on son let's see what bedroom you want."**

"Whoa granda Kendrix, did ye ken Jasper's a superman like you?"

"**Whoa granda Kendrix, did you know Jasper's a superman like you?"**

"A didna ken son, Whit a surprise!" Kendrix says as he took his grandson into his arms.

"**A didn't know son, what a surprise!" Kendrix says as he took his grandson into his arms.**

"Awful sorry mummy. Did ye get me ma happy meal?" Bella held it up. "Yes, granda pit me doon ta I get ma meal!" he squealed as Kendrix tickled him.

"**I'm awfully sorry mummy. Did you get me my happy meal?" Bella held it up. "Yes, granda put me down to I get my meal!" he squealed as Kendrix tickled him.**

"Wit day ye day in the hospital?" Kendrix asked.

"**What do you do in the hospital?" Kendrix asked.**

"Wits that Jasper, day ye sort feet?" Connor asked with his burger hanging out his mouth.

"**What's that Jasper, do you sort feet?" Connor asked with his burger hanging out his mouth.**

"You've, got a shield son, I can see yer cerulean aura and it's there." Kendrix said playing with Connors toy minion.

"**You've, got a shield son, I can see your cerulean aura and it's there." Kendrix said playing with Connors toy minion.**

"Yer gifts get stronger the older ye are, yer an empath, yer body adapted to protect you from overwhelming feelings. Yer shield snapped on after yer mate was injured. Ye wouldna have bitten the lassie. She's yer mate, you would have destroyed yer brother first!" Kendrix said thoughtfully.

"**Your gifts get stronger the older you are, you're an empath, your body adapted to protect you from overwhelming feelings. Your shield snapped on after your mate was injured. You wouldn't have bitten the girl. She's your mate, you would have destroyed your brother first!" Kendrix said thoughtfully.**

"Nonsense laddie, ye only get wan mate, Bella's yours. A can see the connection, it's a gold ribbon. It shines between ye." Kendrix spoke seriously.

"**Nonsense boy, you only get one mate, Bella's yours. I can see the connection, it's a gold ribbon. It shines between you." Kendrix spoke seriously.**

"Now hold on a minute laddie, I can hold ma wheeshed. I just thought ma Bella should be informed."

"Com'mon Bella, he seems a fine laddie even if he's an American red neck. Ye canny hold that against the laddie. Give Jasper a wee chance Bella… ye know if he upsets ye I'll destroy him. " Kendrix saw Bella start to cry, pulling her into his lap giving her a hug.

"Wheeshed now lassie, Calum would have wanted ye ta live yer life, we McLeod's are strong warriors. You're a McCleod same Clan same fearless warriors lass." He continued to hug her.

"Wait a minit, whits this aboot an Alice, who the fecks Alice?" he turned his crimson red eyes to Jasper. Jasper swallowed nervously.

"**Now hold on a minute son, I can hold quite I just thought my Bella should be informed."**

"**Come on Bella, he seems a fine boy even if he's an American red neck. Ye can't hold that against the boy. Give Jasper a small chance Bella… you know if he upsets you I'll destroy him. " Kendrix saw Bella start to cry, pulling her into his lap giving her a hug.**

"**Quite now girlie, Calum would have wanted you to live your life; we McLeod's are strong warriors. You're a McCleod same Clan same fearless warriors girl." He continued to hug her.**

"**Wait a minute, what's this about an Alice, who the fucks Alice?" he turned his crimson red eyes to Jasper. Jasper swallowed nervously.**

* * *

As you can tell Connor thinks that the vampires in his family are supermen/superwomen. Connor loves comic books, so he knows not to tell anyone out with the family. lol.

Send Connor and me some love, please review and let me know what you think :) lol

If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Wow, you guys are amazing, thank you all for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews :) **

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 8**

"Well good for ye lass, am sure young Jasper here will be a true gentleman. Won't ye Jasper?" Kendrix raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, Bella's a lady and I will treat her accordingly." he said smiling.

"Whoa you two, what are we, in the dark ages? I'm in charge here!" Bella smirked at them both.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper smiled with a wink.

"Are ye now? Good ta know lass!" Kendrix laughed.

"Mummy can ye come an play?" Connor said holding out the tiny yellow Minion to Bella.

"Of course love." Bella said, sitting down on the floor at the small table.

"We'll we've got work ta day Jasper, we need ta get all this old furniture oot o here. I might have taken the liberty of ordering some online." Kendrix said getting up, and smiling lovingly at Bella and Connor.

"I take it you've bought this and you're moving in today?" Bella said without surprise.

"Aye ye know me, once a get an idea in ma heid a just canny help myself."

"Yes, I know granda. How long will it take to get up to McLeod standards?" Bella said standing up.

"Aboot three days, lass."

"Can a help granda?" Connor asked exited at the prospect of knocking down walls.

"Nae, son, yer still too wee, keep eating yer porridge and ye'll be able ta help when yer a big laddie."

"Bit granda Kendrix. They didna even hay tattie scones or square slice here in America."

"Didnay worry ma Connor, I'll get them sent ore fay Scotland. Canny have ma grandson without a staple diet."

"There's nae Irn Bru either granda , can ye arrange fur that tay?" Connor missed his fizzy drink.

"Of course, that's number one on ma list!" Kendrix sat patting his grandson's head.

"Yey, I'm so verry happy yer here granda!" Connor shouted jumping up and down, reaching over to give his granda a cuddle.

"We'll be heading then Kendrix. I'll let you start the renovations." Bella said, helping Connor on with his blue jacket.

"Alright Bella, see you two in a few days; day ye ken whit bedroom ye would like. The bairn picked the one way the best view, he's a smart laddie."

"I'll take the one next to him, right at the front of the house."

"Alright lass, nay problem."

Jasper carried Connor down the stairs to the car, strapping him into his car chair. He smiled softly.

"If you need any help Kendrix you can give me a call. I'm not due at the hospital till Saturday."

"That's very kind of ye Jasper, I might take ye up on the offer. It depend on ma brothers, thay might be ore for a visit."

Bella's head spun around "What do you mean 'the brothers' Kendrix? You know when you all get together there's nothing but mischief and trouble. I want peace and quiet Kendrix. You need to tell them to stay in Scotland." Bella started to panic. The brothers together were a whole load of trouble and she couldn't deal with their shenanigans.

"Wheeshed lassie, there no coming ore till yer awe settled in." Kendrix smirked.

"It's not funny granda, you need to tell them to be on their best behaviour."

"Alright Bella, calm doon lass. They'll be own their best behaviour, promise."

Connor started laughing at the thought of his great uncles behaving; his mummy had big trouble coming.

"Are we still going ore ta Jaspers hoose Mummy? I want ta see 'The Avengers' film." Connor pleaded.

"Is that still alright Jasper?" Bella asked shyly.

"Yes, you're more than welcome." he said getting into the passenger seat.

"Let's go, it should only take about 30 minutes to get there. I'll order pizza, what kind would you like?" Jasper asked pulling out his phone.

"It's best to get us a margarita, Connor doesn't like bits in his pizza and some Pepsi please." Bella said smiling at him.

"A didna like bits floating on ma pizza." Connor agreed nodding his head.

"Ok Connor, just cheese." Jasper said phoning the pizza place and placing his order.

Jasper gave Bella exact directions to his beautiful hilltop mansion, driving deep into the forest. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the timber and tinted giant glass structure with a wraparound deck.

"Oh my god, Jasper your house is so beautiful." Bella said in awe.

Jasper jumped out and ran to get Connor; unclipping his car seat he pulled him up onto his shoulders. Connor laughed at his superman antics. "Jasper I fink ma granda Kendrix's faster than you." he giggled.

"Ok, men let's get up to the house. Jasper, a guided tour of your magnificent home would be great." She smiled lovingly at her two favourite men.

Jasper took her hand in his as they walked into his house, he felt complete having them both here; he wanted Bella and Connor to be his family now. Never in his un-dead life had he felt such contentment and peace. He gave Bella and Connor the guided tour; Connor loved the games room and Jasper promised to teach him how to play pool. Bella's heart rate picked up as he showed them the Jacuzzi. He smiled down lovingly into her soft brown eyes and winked "I'll show you that another time lil' darlin'."

Finishing the tour at the den, with its massive flat screen TV and games consoles, they heard the doorbell ring. Jasper walked over, opened the door and grabbed the pizza from the stunned delivery guy. Jasper gave him a huge tip and closed the door.

"Ok, let's get comfortable." Jasper said, pulling a small table in front of the couch.

"Connor, do you want to sit on this big bean bag? It's my brother Emmett's."

"It's a monster bean bag Jasper! Am a going ta meet yer brother? Day ya hay any other family?" Connor said sinking down into the big black bean bag.

Jasper looked at Bella who nodded slightly with a small smile. "I have two younger brothers, Emmett and Peter and two younger sisters, Rose and Charlotte. Peter and Charlotte will be visiting tomorrow and I'd like you and your mummy to meet them."

"Kin a, I'd love ta meet them. Mummy kin we, puleese?" Connor said eyes pleading.

"Of course love, when do you want us to meet your family?" Bella smirked at Jasper.

Jasper was elated. "Can you come over around five?"

"Yes, no problem, I'd like to meet your rescuers." she winked opening the pizza box.

"Mummy, Jasper got us a monster pizza!" Connor stared in awe at the huge pizza. "It's the biggest pizza a ever saw!"

"Yes he did darling, we won't be able to eat it all tonight." she said taking a slice and handing it to Connor with a napkin.

"You can take the rest home to Charlie." Jasper said grabbing the remote control and switching 'The Avengers Assemble' movie on.

Connor sat with his mouth open at the huge TV. "Eat your pizza Connor."

"Yes mummy." Connor said, picking another piece as he sank back down into the bean bag.

Jasper sat back on the couch. "Come over here darlin'." He smiled sexily. His tongue licked his pale pink lips.

"Don't you think it's gotten very hot in here?" Bella mumbled. _"Vampire mumbo jumbo!'_ she thought dreamily.

"No darlin' its fine, come over here and I'll cool you down." he said, lying back on the couch and pulling her onto his chest.

"Lay your head down on my chest Bella; relax darlin, let's watch the movie." he said rubbing circles on her back as his other arm snaked around her waist. He sighed as the warm peace and happiness swept over him. Closing his eyes he savoured the feeling.

"Are you purring Jasper?" Bella whispered into his chest.

"He opened his eyes, forty minutes had passed as she'd laid in his arms. "Yes darlin'. This feels like heaven, laying here with you in my arms and Connor beside us. You make me feel whole again Bella." he whispered in her ear.

Tightening his hold on her he whispered: "Relax darlin'." as calm washed over her senses.

Two hours later Jasper opened his eyes. Bella was asleep on his chest her legs wrapped in his, Connor asleep on the bean bag. Shaking her gently "Bella darlin', you fell asleep." he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled contently and stretched. "I'm sorry, I must have needed that. I need to get Connor ready." she mumbled getting up off him._ 'God I miss her body.'_ he thought forlornly.

She shook Connor gently but he wouldn't wake up. "I'll get him darlin', just get your own jacket and I'll put his jacket on." He said lifting Connor, gently putting one tiny arm then the other into Connors tiny jacket.

"He's ready darlin', do you want me to drive? I can run back from Forks. I might even get to hunt on the way home?" Jasper said carrying his precious cargo.

"Alright Jasper, thanks. That'll be great. Will you be alright with the pack?" she whispered, patting his back.

"Treaty still holds darlin', shouldn't be a problem. Let's go." he said carrying Connor down to the car. Bella opened the door as Jasper secured Connor.

Jasper sat down in the drivers seat. "Are you ready, Bella?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair from her face and pushing it softly behind her ear. He leaned in as his lips captured her soft pink lips. Kissing her tenderly he pulled back slowly. Bella, you're exhausted. Let's get you home to bed." he said. Helping her with her seatbelt he gave her another tender kiss. Then they were moving. The next thing Bella knew Jasper was carrying her up the steps of her dads' house. Placing her down on her feet he breathed. "There's no one home darlin', I'll get Connor and take him up to his bedroom."

They both got Connor ready for bed, and their work was cut out trying to encourage the four year old to wake up enough to _'make a pee pee' _before going to sleep. Once that disaster was behind them Connor was tucked up and was happily asleep again.

"I had a wonderful night Jasper, I'd really like to do it again."

"Sure darlin. I'd love to." Stepping forward he pulled her into his arms. "Bella I can honestly say this has been the best night I've had….ever." he nibbled her ear lobe.

"Feck Jasper, you can't do that, I want to jump you now…. But as much as I want you to we need to go a bit slower. Connor comes first in my life….. Although I don't know how I'll last." she giggled quietly as she bit his earlobe softly.

He growled. "You're playing with fire lil' darlin'." He kissed her lips delicately.

"Yip I am, I want you Jasper Whitlock but I've only just met you. Let's get to know one another before we take the next step." she mumbled faintly. With a soft smile she led him to the front door. "Goodnight Jasper… thanks for an eventful day."

He pulled her into a hug. "Night Bella, it was the best day." he smirked. With a sexy smile he turned and ran off at vampire speed into the darkness.

Four in the morning. Jasper heard a knock on the front door, but he already knew it was Peter and Charlotte.

"Hi Major, how you doin'?" Peter asked, waking into Jasper's home.

Charlotte grabbed Jasper in a hug. "Hi Jasper, I hear you've finally met your mate. I'm so excited for you, I can't wait to meet her." Charlotte rambled on.

"Now sugar, you leave the Major alone." Peter smiled at his wife lovingly.

"You'll get to meet her and her son Connor tomorrow evening at five, she's looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh my god, you love her?" Charlotte said in shock, staring at his happy grin.

"I sure do, I love her son too. I had no chance once she came into my life, I was caught like a moth to a flame. I didn't stand a chance." Jasper mused leading them both into the den.

"What now?" Peter said amused, slumping onto the bean bag.

"Were taking it slow for now, what Bella wants Bella gets. There's something else, something unexpected." he said as there was another knock at the door. Charlotte and Peter crouched and growled, Jasper rolled his eye as he moved to open his front door.

"Hi Kendrix, what a surprise. Please come on in."

"Very nice of ye laddie. I see you've got company?" he said, looking in the direction of Peter and Charlotte.

"Yes, come in have a seat. Kendrix McLeod I'd like you to meet my brother and sister Peter Whitlock and Charlotte Whitlock."

"Please ta meet ye." he said grasping Peter hand and shaking it, he gave Charlotte a nod and a wink.

"Yer their maker?" Kendrix said at Jasper surprised.

"Yes." Jasper smiled.

"Ye can tell this is nae a social visit. I keep Bella, Connor and aw ma family protected, since Bella joined ma family I've looked after her, she's a wee kind hearted lamb. Av' protected all the McLeods and McCleods for millennia. Any that wanted to be changed, and if worthy, were made vampers. Whit am sayin' son is that ye seem a good laddie, a kin tell ye love ma granddaughter and grandson. A just need ta ensure that yer family..." he nodded at Peter and Charlotte "... know the score. Mess way mine, and be destroyed." Kendrix said, getting straight to the point.

"Kendrix, Peter and Charlotte would never harm Bella and Connor, I would destroy them myself." Jasper said vehemently.

"A see…. I know all about ye; Major Whitlock of the American southern wars and you, Captain Peter Whitlock. Am a vampire of means, a hay many family, not only in the Americas but throughout the world, and me and ma brothers are the leaders of all Scottish vamper warriors."

"Listen Kendrix, Bella and Connor mean everything to me. I would protect them with my life. I know you must think me a monster, but I told Bella about my past and she still wants me."

"I did'na think ye were a monster Jasper. If ye were I would have destroyed ye when we met son. No, you and yer family..." he nodded to Peter and Charlotte "...are fierce warriors, ye did wit ye needed tae survive. A'm eight thousand years auld Jasper. Did ye think me and ma brothers got ta this age by being pussies?" he laughed.

"We awe day horrible things ta survive our first few years in this life. Once we get our brains ta start working again we adapt and we change. There's nae need ta keep lookin back at our past, we awe need ta keep looking forward, to oor future." Kendrix said smiling at them.

"Noo, am looking fur a hand ta renovate ma families new hoose. Day you want ta help?"

"Yep, let me get changed… you two coming?" Jasper said looking at the stunned Peter and Charlotte. Both nodded in unison. Jasper laughed as they all set out to Bella and Kendrix house...

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

"Well good for ye lass, am sure young Jasper here will be a true gentleman? Won't ye Jasper" Kendrix raised an eyebrow.

"**Well good for you girl, I'm sure young Jasper here will be a true gentleman? Won't you Jasper" Kendrix raised an eyebrow.**

"Are ye now? Good ta know lass" Kendrix laughed.

"**Are you now? Good to know girl" Kendrix laughed.**

"We'll we've got work ta day Jasper, we need ta get all this old furniture oot o here. I might have taken the liberty ta order some own line" Kendrix said getting up, and smiling lovingly at Bella and Connor.

"**We'll we've got work to do Jasper, we need to get all this old furniture out of here. I might have taken the liberty tao order some on line" Kendrix said getting up, and smiling lovingly at Bella and Connor.**

"Aye ye know me, once a get an idea in ma heid a just canny help myself"

"**Yes you know me, once a get an idea in my head a just can't help myself"**

"Aboot three days, lass"

"**About three days, girl"**

"Can a help granda?" Connor asked exited at the prospect of knocking down walls.

"**Can I help granda?" Connor asked exited at the prospect of knocking down walls.**

"Nae, son, yer still too wee, keep eating yer porridge and ye'll be able ta help when yer a big laddie"

"**No, son, your still too small, keep eating your porridge and you'll be able to help when you're a big boy"**

"Bit, granda Kendrix. They didna even hay tattie scones or square slice here in America"

"**But, granda Kendrix. They didn't even have potato scones or Scottish square slice sausage here in America"**

"Didnay worry ma Connor, I'll get them sent ore fay Scotland. Canny have ma grandson without a stapple diet"

"**Don't you worry my Connor, I'll get them sent over from Scotland. Can't have my grandson without a staple diet"**

"Thurs nae Irn Bru either granda , can ye arrange fur that tay" Connor missed his fizzy drink.

"**There's no 'Irn Bru' either granda , can you arrange for that to" Connor missed his fizzy drink. (famous Scottish fizzy drink)**

"Alright Bella, I see you two in three days, day ye ken whit bedroom ye would like. The barin picked the one way the best view,He's a smart laddie."

"**Alright Bella, I see you two in three days, day you know what bedroom you would like. The babys picked the one with the best view, He's a smart boy."**

"That's verry kind of ye Jasper, I might take ye up on the offer. It depend on ma brothers, thay might be ore for a visit"

"**That's very kind of you Jasper, I might take you up on the offer. It depend on my brothers, they might be over for a visit"**

"Wheeshed lassie, there no comin ore till yer awe settled in" Kendrix smirked.

"**Quite girly, there not coming over till your all settled in" Kendrix smirked.**

"Alright Bella, calm doon lass. They'll be own their best behaviour, promise"

"**Alright Bella, calm down girl. They'll be on their best behaviour, promise"**

"Are we still goin ore ta Jaspers hoose Mummy. I want ta see the Avengers film" Connor pleaded.

"Is that still alright Jasper?" Bella asked shyly.

"**Are we still going over to Jaspers house Mummy. I want to see the Avengers film" Connor pleaded.**

"It's a monster bean bag Jasper!. Am a goina meet yer brother? Day ya hay any other family?" Connor said sinking down into the big black bean bag.

"**It's a monster bean bag Jasper!. Am I going to meet your brother? Do you have any other family?" Connor said sinking down into the big black bean bag.**

"Kin a, I'd love ta meet them. Mummy kin we, puleese?" Connor said eyes pleading.

"**Can I, I'd love to meet them. Mummy"**

"Ye can tell this is nae a social visit. I keep Bella, Connor and aw ma family protected, since Bella joined ma family I've looked after her, she's a wee kind hearted lamb. Av' protected all the McLeods and McCleods for millennia. Any that wanted the change and if worthy were made vampers. Whit am sayin son is ye seem a good laddie a kin tell ye love ma granddaughter and grandson. A just need ta ensure yer family" he nodded at Peter and Charlotte "Know the score. Mess way mine and be destroyed" Kendrix said getting straight to the point.

"**You can tell this isn't a social visit. I keep Bella, Connor and all my family protected, since Bella joined my family I've looked after her, she's a small kind hearted lamb. I've' protected all the McLeods and McCleods for millennia. Any that wanted the change and if worthy were made vampires. What I'm saying son is you seem a good boy I can tell you love my granddaughter and grandson. I just need to ensure your family" he nodded at Peter and Charlotte "Know the score. Mess with mine and be destroyed" Kendrix said getting straight to the point.**

"A see…. I know all about ye, Major Whitlock of the American southern wars and you Captain Peter Whitlock. Am a vampire of means ,people, a hay many family in the Americas and throughout tha world and me and ma brothers are the leaders of all Scottish vampre warrior's"

"**I see…. I know all about you, Major Whitlock of the American southern wars and you Captain Peter Whitlock. I'm a vampire of means ,people, I have many family in the Americas and throughout the world and me and my brothers are the leaders of all Scottish vampire warrior's**

"I didnya think yer a monster Jasper. If ye were I would have destroyed ye when we met son. No you and yer family" he nodded to Peter and Charlotte "Are fierce warriors, ye did wit ye needed tae survive. Am eight thousand years auld laddie. Did ye think me and ma brothers got ta this age by being pussies" he laughed.

"**I don't think your a monster Jasper. If you were I would have destroyed you when we met son. No you and your family" he nodded to Peter and Charlotte "Are fierce warriors, you did what you needed to survive. I'm eight thousand years old boy. Did you think me and my brothers got to this age by being pussies" he laughed.**

"We awe day horrible things ta survive our first few years in this life. Once we get our brains ta start working again we adapt and change. There's nae need ta keep lookin back at our past, we awe need ta keep looking farward to oor future" Kendrix said smiling at them.

"**We all do horrible things to survive our first few years in this life. Once we get our brains to start working again we adapt and change. There's no need to keep looking back at our past, we all need to keep looking forward to our future" Kendrix said smiling at them.**

"Noo am looking fur a hand ta renovate ma families new hoose. Day you want ta help.?".

"**Now I'm looking for a hand to renovate my families new house. Do you want to help.?"**

* * *

Send Connor and me some love, please review and let me know what you think :) lol

If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.

Next chapter, a visit from the Cullens OMG !

* * *

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.

Hi purpleninja129 thanks for the great reviews, I couldn't PM you as your privacy is set on. I usually try to post on Monday or Tuesdays and Fridays. Thanks x


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Wow, thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews **

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**This chapter contains some violence directed at a couple of Cullens, sorry you have been warned.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 9**

Bella woke Connor early the next morning. "Come on sleepy head, let's get ready, we'll grab breakfast and go to the park." she said giving his rosy wee cheek a kiss.

She was excited about meeting Jaspers' family, the same family that saved him from the horrors of the vampire wars.

"Awright mummy, give me a wee chance, I'll be doon in a minute." Connor said tiredly walking to the bathroom.

"You want some toast and cereal darlin?" she shouted up the stairs.

"Yeh mummy, that'll be braw!" Connor shouted down.

Ten minutes later they were seated at the table. "Where's granda Charlie?" Connor asked, grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"He's at the Rez in La Push, he went fishing with his friends then they all decide to have a bonfire." Bella said, placing his bowl with cereal and toast beside him.

There was a loud knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Connor shouted, getting off his chair and running to the door. Bella turned off the gas under the frying pan._ 'Who the hell would be chapping the door at this early hour?'_ Bella thought, annoyed.

"MUMMY, there's a young laddie and wee lassie here ta see you!" Connor shouted from the door.

"Stay where ye are, and yer no invited in." he sneered as he closed the door.

"Connor who are you talking to?" Bella seemed surprised at the venom in his voice.

"A dinna ken, but I'm phoning Granda Kendrix, I dinna like the look of them." Connor said running up the stairs to get his mummy's cell phone.

Bella opened the door, startled at the two people she saw standing there.

"Bella love, it's been too long!" Edwards sickly sweet voice said.

"Hi Bella, I missed my best friend!" Alice's chirpy voice seems to grate straight through her brain.

Bella closed the door in their faces. "Are you calling Granda Kendrix?" Bella shouted up to Connor.

"He's coming the noo mummy, so is Jasper an' his brother and sister." Connor shouted back.

"Ok Connor, thanks darling."

Opening the door again. "Hello Edward, Alice." she nodded. "Please don't come any closer".

"Please love, could I have a word in private?" Edward smiled.

"Say what you want to say, and then you can both leave!" Bella said crossing her arms.

"Bella love, I've missed you so much. Can you ever forgive me?" Edward said stepping forward.

"STOP!" Bella shouted, her hands shooting out to stop him.

"Bella, can you ever forgive me love, I lied when I left you, I do love you. I only did it to keep you safe. Do you think we could try again?" he stared hopefully into her eyes.

"Are you mental?... You come here to my home; I haven't seen you in ten years. You're a young immature teenage boy, I'm a twenty eight year old widow with a four year old son. In what reality would you even think that I would be interested in a _boy_?... I'm so glad you and your family left Forks ten years ago, it's in the past now and I want to keep it there….. I've had a wonderful life, I had an amazing husband, a real man whom I loved with all my heart as he loved me. If and when I want to move on, it won't be with a _boy_ Edward, it will be with a real man. Please go find someone that'll love you for you, but you need to leave me alone" Bella said calmly.

"And you." she pointed to Alice. "You were _never_ my friend, friends don't treat you like a dress up doll. They don't leave without saying goodbye. I don't need either of you in my life. I have good friends and a wonderful family. I think you both really need to leave before my Grandfather gets here!" she said crossing her arms again, staring down at Alice.

"But the entire family miss you Bella, Carlisle and Esme love you, you're like a daughter to them." Alice whined.

"I have a family I don't need yours." Bella laughed. Just then Connor ran to the front door "Granda Kendrix would like a wee word way the pixie." he said handing over the phone to Alice.

"Hello?" Alice said as Connor wrapped his arms around his mummy's legs. "Mummy a dinna like them, they're kinda strange for a wee laddie and lassie." Connor whispered to Bella.

"Don't worry son, Granda Kendrix will be here in a minute and you know how he gets if someone upsets you or me."

Connors green eyes suddenly went all wide. "He'll go aw superman on them." He smiled. He really loved his granda.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward said as he saw Alice's vision. He frowned as the horrific images bombarded his mind, of him and Alice being destroyed. "We need to leave Edward, now!" Alice said, fear shining in her eyes.

"We really need to go now! Edward." she said, reaching for his hand.

"Too late!" Connor sung at the top of his voice.

Edward growled at him. "Who the feck do you think your growling at?... Look at my son again and I will end you." Bella said ominously quiet.

Suddenly Bella heard a low swishing sound, as Edwards head rolled across the grass. At that very same moment Jasper lifted Connor into his arms and ran with him upstairs to his room. "You didn't see anything, did you son?" Jasper whispered in his ear. "Na Jasper, I did'na see nothing but ma mummy's legs, is everything awright Jasper?"

"Yes son." He looked up as Charlotte came through the doorway. "Connor, this is Charlotte, my sister. Could you show her some of your toys and books please?" They all heard growling coming from below the open window. "Here Charlotte, come see ma new minion and angry birds toys." Connor said, taking her hand.

"See ya soon Jasper." Connor said waving at him.

Kendrix McLeod of the clan McLeod stood with his claymore sword dripping venom, looking very pissed. "Aw'right lassie, ye want ta tell me why yer here annoying ma granddaughter and grandson?" he questioned Alice.

"Edward!" she sobbed.

"Enough of the bull, he's no been destroyed yet. Why are ye here?" Kendrix growled.

"We wanted to see Bella again. We didn't mean any harm, we missed her."

"Yer lying lass, ye didny want ta lie ta me." he spoke quietly.

"Can you put my brother back together please?" Alice begged.

"No lass. Tell me or I send ye and the big lassie back tay you parents in pieces." Kendrix snarled.

"Alright, alright, I found out Bella was back in the States and talked Edward into seeing his mate again!"

"Wrong answer!" Kendrix sneered "You know he's no Bella's mate. Day ye take me for a fool lass, See how yae get on way nay gift."

"What have you done!" Alice screeched, searching for her gift, but it was gone.

"A've taken away yer gift lassie, nay mair ruining people's lives for you. Yer a nasty wee piece a work. A told ye not ta lie tay me. Dae ye like the consequences?"

"No!" she cried.

"Good, ye need ta know who yer messin way." Kendrix said talking Alice's cell phone from her jacket pocket.

He hit number 1and dialled the speed dial, putting the cell on speaker phone. "Hello, is that Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, who's calling ? Why are you using my daughter Alice's cell?"

"A'll be asking the questions Doctor, I have your son and daughter here, they've been upsetting my family. Were you and yer coven warned not to come to Washington, by Jasper Whitlock?"

"No, we were told not to come to Port Angeles." Carlisle mumbled.

"Semantics Doctor Cullen. My name is Kendrix McLeod of the Clan McLeod from Scotland. This is my warning to you - keep your family away from Bella and Connor McCleod or I will destroy your coven, including yer beautiful wife Esme. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Carlisle mumbled.

"Now, Jaspers here, and I'm not sure if you will see your bairns again."

"Hi Carlisle, Jasper here. Didn't I tell you to keep your coven away from here?" Jasper growled.

"You said Port Angeles Jasper, you didn't mention Forks!"

"I'm sorry Carlisle; do you wish to see your children again?" Jasper was sick of this shit.

"Please Jasper, I'm begging you…. Please don't destroy my children."

"Alright Carlisle." Jasper said wrapping his arm around Bella.

"You will keep your family away from my mate."

"Yes, …. yes anything. Congratulations Jasper….. who's your mate?"

"Bella McCleod you might remember her as Bella Swan."

"Hello Carlisle, are you still there?"

"Yes…look Jasper I didn't know that Bella was your mate. Alice said you were mates and that Edward was Bella's mate…. I know now that's not possible as he would never have been able to leave her...I am sorry. Good luck Jasper."

"That's the only reason you and your Coven will not be destroyed. Keep them away from Washington." Jasper said, then hung up the phone.

"Well… what do we have here?" Jasper growled looking down at Alice. "Hi Jazz." she mumbled.

"My name is Jasper, not Jazz. You will not call me that again!" Jasper growled, he felt lust coming from Bella he turned his head and gave her a wink.

"Did you know that Bella and I were Mates, Alice?" Jasper said as Kendrix and Peter started tossing Edwards head about.

"Come on guys, I can't concentrate with you two playing football with anal boy's head!" Jasper shouted.

"An it's real football not American football!" Kendrix laughed tossing the head to Peter.

"You mean soccer?" Peter said tossing the head back to Kendrix.

"Its fitbaw where a come fae laddie. And as ma country's aulder than yours, its fitbaw!" he said laughing as he tossed Edwards head into the air.

Peter pouted. "Alright you win old yin, throw dickwad over here."

"Watch yer language around ma family Peter." Kendrix stopped and stared at him intensely.

"Yes sir! Sorry Bella." Peter said sincerely, catching Edwards' head.

"I asked you a question Alice?" Jasper growled.

"I didn't really know, it wasn't clear….. I thought she was Edwards' mate." Alice whined.

"You're lying!" Jasper grabbed her by the neck.

"I should destroy you, for keeping me from my Mate. The only reason I'm letting you return to Carlisle and Esme is that Bella had a good life away from here. She has a beautiful, funny son and a brilliant family…. If you come near my family again I will not be as lenient." he said, pushing her away from the house. "Take your brother and get the hell away from me and mine. This area and the whole of Washington is off limits."

Alice grabbed Edwards body; walking over to Kendrix she kept her eyes down submissively. "May I have my brothers head back?"

"Aye lassie, here he is." Kendrix tossed the head to her.

"Can you return my gift please?" she begged.

"Nay lassie, you may not have yer gift back. If you dinnae bother my family, I'll give ye it back in ten years. The same length of time ye kept two mates separated." Kendrix said, walking over to Bella and Jasper.

Alice gasped. "You can't!" she cried.

"A can, and a will. Ye will get yer gift returned in ten years an no a minute before. Now take yer brother and go. Dinnae let me see you again lassie, or I will be the last thing ye ever see." he snarled, at the now shaking Alice.

Picking up Edwards body and head, she ran at vampire speed away into the forest.

Jasper grabbed Bella around the waste and kissed her tenderly. As she started to kiss him back she heard a throat clear. "Pit ma granddaughter down, Jasper."

Pulling her close but stopping the kiss, he turned to Kendrix with a smirk.

"A'll wipe that smirk aff yer face laddie if a have ta witness that again. Keep it in private, till a get used ta the idea." He said with a grin.

"I don't think that's the last I'll see of them." Bella said, concerned.

"We'll if they did'na listen ta me then it'll be their loss and I will be destroying their coven." Kendrix said, going in the house. He came back down with Connor in his arms. "Ye did brilliant Connor. A true wee warrior." Kendrix said, tickling Connor's tummy.

"Auk granda, its tickly!" he wiggled about. " A didnay like the look o' them, they looked like trouble."

"How right you were baby, I'm so proud of my big boy!" Bella said kissing his wee chubby pink cheek. "A am a big laddie." he said with a huge grin.

"Bella, Connor I'd like you to meet Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, my family"

"Pleased to meet you." Bella said with a small wave.

Charlotte ran over to give her a hug. "Oh sugar, I'm so happy to meet you, and Connor's such a darlin'." Charlotte said stepping back.

"Charlotte was playin' wif me. She's beautiful." Connor blushed.

"Now little man, that's my wife you're taking about….. And you're right, she is beautiful!" Peter pulled Charlotte close to him, giving her a kiss.

"Yuck, a dinnae like kissin. Its boggin' !" Connor snorted.

Kendrix burst out laughing. "Yer right son, it is boggin' !"

"Hoy, you two, it's not disgusting. Shut up!" Bella laughed at the confused looks Peter and Charlotte gave her.

"Come on, let's get breakfast before anything else happens." she said, hugging her son.

"Mummy there's big dugs in the trees!"

"What? Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Bella said.

"Go into the house with Peter and Charlotte Connor, get your breakfast." she said, sending him inside.

Jasper saw the wolves in the trees. "Jacob Black, come out now! And make sure you're dressed !" Bella shouted, as Jacob ran out of the forest with shorts on. Jasper growled. "Please Jasper, Jacob's family." Bella placed her hand on his chest. She sent him comfort and calm.

"Hi Bella, Kendrix." Jacob said with a nod.

"What happened? We smelled the Cullens and I got worried about you and Connor. I'm glad your here Kendrix." he said whilst staring at Jasper suspiciously.

"Aye Jacob. Its good ta see ye too. We sent the two Cullens packing. But you an' the pack can keep a wee look out in case they come back. Bella and Connor will be movin' in way me ta Port Angeles. Yer mare than welcome ta come visit. Bring yer dad and the pack." He patted Jacob on the back.

Jasper felt respect coming from Jacob which was directed at Kendrix, which seemed strange.

"How?" Jasper mumbled confused.

"Ach, dinnae worry Jasper. The Pack is under McLeod protection . After yon wee Pixie and the laddie left her, a red headed vampire had hunted her; the pack kept her safe."

"Victoria!" Jasper hissed. "I killed her, two years after the family left."

"You killed her?" Bella said confused.

"Yes darlin', I stayed behind. I knew she would try to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect you. You had already left the States…I killed Laurent not long after you'd left, the day he came to Forks looking for you he told me that Victoria had been building a new born army in Seattle. I think the Pack took quite a few of the new borns out. But I killed Victoria, exactly two years after the Cullens abandoned you."

She ran to him and gave him a hug. Love and adoration swirled around him.

"See laddie, she was always yer Mate."

"Mate." Jacob growled.

"Wheeshed Jacob, yer family son but didna growl at Jasper, he helped you defeat the red headed witch. Brothers in arms laddie, dinnae forget it." Kendrix said looking directly at Jacob.

Jacob had his head down. "Enough laddie, yer ain mate will be here shortly. Chin up, yer a Warrior." Kendrix said patting Jacobs back.

"Alright then, the bairns fed. Bella you need ta get some breakfast. Jacob, you and the pack look after ma granddaughter and grandson. We... " he said, indicating the other vampires, "... need ta get the renovations done on ma hoose."

"You think the wolves can look after Bella and Connor?" Peter asked, confused.

"Of course laddie. A trust them, they're great warriors, hearts of gold they have. I think they'll dae just fine."

"Let's go, two mair walls ta knock down!" Kendrix shouted.

Jasper gave Bella a loving soft kiss. "I'll see you later darlin'." Running into the house he picked up Connor, giving him a hug. "Look after your mummy, son."

"Nay bother Jasper. See ya tonight?" he waved as Jasper put him down and walked out of the house.

* * *

This is for_**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

"Awright mummy give me a wee chance, I'll be doon in a minute" Connor said tiredly walking to the bathroom.

"**Alright mummy give me a small chance, I'll be down in a minute" Connor said tiredly walking to the bathroom.**

"Yeh mummy that'll be braw" Connor shouted down.

"**Yes mummy that'll be good" Connor shouted down.**

"MUMMY, there's a young laddie and wee lassie here ta see you!" Connor shouted from the door.

"**MUMMY, there's a young boy and small girly here to see you!" Connor shouted from the door.**

"Stay where ye are and yer no invited in" he sneered and closed the door.

"**Stay where you are and you're not invited in" he sneered and closed the door.**

"A didna ken but I'm phoning ma Granda Kendrix I dinna like the look of them" Connor said running up the stairs to get his mummy's cell phone

"**I don't know but I'm phoning my Granda Kendrix I don't like the look of them" Connor said running up the stairs to get his mummy's cell phone.**

"Yer lying lass, ye didny want ta lie ta me" he spoke quietly.

"**You're lying girl, you don't want to lie to me" he spoke quietly.**

"No lass. Tell me or I send ye and the big lassie back tay you parents in pieces" Kendrix snarled.

"**No girl. Tell me or I send you and the big girly back to your parents in pieces" Kendrix snarled.**

"Wrong answer" Kendrix sneered "You know he's no Bella's mate. Day ye take me for a fool lass, See how yae get on way nay gift"

"**Wrong answer" Kendrix sneered "You know he's not Bella's mate. Do you take me for a fool girl, See how you get on with no gift"**

"A've taken away yer gift lassie, nay mere ruining people's lives lass. Yer a wee nasty piece a work. A told ye not ta lie tay me. Like the consequences?"

"**I've taken away your gift girly, no more ruining people's lives girl. You're a small nasty piece of work. I told you not to lie to me. Like the consequences?"**

"Good ye need ta know who yer messin way." Kendrix said talking Alice's cell phone from her jacket pocket.

"**Good you need to know who you're messing with." Kendrix said talking Alice's cell phone from her jacket pocket. **

"Its fitbaw. Where a come fae laddie. And as ma country's aulder than yours, its fitbaw" he said laughing as he tossed Edwards head into the air.

"**Its football. Where I come from boy. And as my country's older than yours, its football" he said laughing as he tossed Edwards head into the air.**

"A'll wipe that smirk aff yer face laddie if a have ta witness that again. Keep it in private, ta a get use ta the idea." He said with a grin.

"**I'll wipe that smirk off your face boy if I have to witness that again. Keep it in private, to I get use to the idea." He said with a grin.**

"Yuck a didna like kissin. Its bogin!" Connor snorted

"**Yuck I don't like kissind. Its disgusting!" Connor snorted**

"Mummy theirs big dugs in the trees"

"**Mummy theirs big dogs in the trees"**

"Aye Jacob. Its good ta see ye to. We sent the two Cullens packing. But you an the pack can keep a wee look out incase they come back. Bella and Connor will be movin in way me ta Port Angeles. Yer mare than welcome ta come visit. Bring yer dad and the pack." He pats Jacob on the back.

"**Yes Jacob. It's good to see you to. We sent the two Cullens packing. But you and the pack can keep a small look out in case they come back. Bella and Connor will be moving in with me to Port Angeles. You're more than welcome to come visit. Bring your dad and the pack." He pats Jacob on the back.**

**strange.**

"Auk didn worry Jasper. The Pack is under McLeod protection . After yon wee Pixie and the laddie left her, A red headed vampire had hunted her, the pack kept her safe."

**"Auk don't worry Jasper. The Pack is under McLeod protection. After that wee Pixie and the boy left her, A red headed vampire had hunted her, the pack kept her safe."**

"Wheeshed Jacob, yer family son but didna growl at Jasper, he help you defeat the Red headed witch. Brothers in arms laddie, didna forget it" Kendrix said looking directly at Jacob.

"**Quiet Jacob, your family son but don't growl at Jasper, he help you defeat the Red headed witch. Brothers in arms boy, don't forget it" Kendrix said looking directly at Jacob.**

* * *

Send Connor and me some love, please review and let me know what you think :) lol

If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Wow, thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews **

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**This chapter contains some explanations for some unsolved mysteries; I had a bit of fun writing this. If there are any historians out there I apologize, please don't give me a lecture it's just a wee bit of harmless fun. **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 10**

Jasper's cell phone started to ring. "Hold up guys." Jasper said, as everyone stopped.

"Hello Emmett."

"Hi Jasper, Rose and I are coming to Forks."

"Why?" Jasper whispered.

"Because I heard you've got your own Coven there, and we need to leave the Cullens. Rose found out that Edward and Alice lied to you about your Mate, she was so angry with them she destroyed part of their new house in New York. Carlisle and Esme seem a bit upset about the whole thing. Esme keeps sobbing about Bella and you being deceived and she wants to disown Edward and Alice for making the family leave Bella all that time ago. But you know Carlisle, his golden boy can do no wrong and he can't hear a word against him. So we really need to get away from all the arguments and fighting…..Please bro, we need you."

He looked around at the others. "Ok Emmett, you and Rose can come to Port Angeles."

"YES ! Thanks Jasper, we'll see you soon." The line went dead.

"More company's comin'." Jasper said to Kendrix.

"Good, more vampire hands to help get ma hoose ready." he said happily.

Bella had just finished washing the dishes when her cell phone began to ring. _'Save a horse!'_ she laughed, wiping her hands on a dishtowel; she swiped the screen to take the call, smiling at the same time.

"Hello handsome." she said.

Jasper smiled on the other end of the phone. "Hi darlin'. Just to let you know that Emmet and Rose are coming to Port Angeles. Rose destroyed part of the Cullen's home when she found out Alice and Edward had kept me from my beautiful Mate. Esme wants to disown Eddie and the pixie but Carlisle won't hear a word against his golden boy. They'll be here soon, your grandfather thinks it's great as the more vampire hands there are the quicker the renovations."

"That's great they're coming, but Kendrix is up to something." she mused, then groaned. " Are you alright Bella?" Jasper sounded panicked. "I'm fine, I've just realised why granda Kendrix needs to get the renovations done. I bet he contacted the uncles after what happened today with Edward and Alice. Oh no, the Uncles are coming!" she exclaimed.

"Bella are you alright? I can come back there now if you need me!" Jasper shouted.

"There's no need, they'll be on their way here now. Jasper, did I mention how close the McLeod clan are? They protect their own ferociously, no one messes with the clan. Kendrix's brothers are very devoted to their whole family, children, nieces, nephews, grandchildren and great grandchildren They go to war at the drop of a hat if someone crosses their kin. They're very Scottish. I'm not sure the Cullens will get away with what they did. God I kind of feel sorry for them."

"Surely you're joking?" Jasper whispered.

"Nope, we probably need to get Esme away from them." she mused.

"Let me think about it, darlin'. And I'll get back to you"

"Ok, see you at five Jasper."

"Bye darlin'."

"Bye Jasper." Bella hung up the phone.

"feck, feck… feck….." she mumbled to herself.

"MUMMY, Granda Charlie just pulled up in his polis car!" Connor shouted from the room.

"Ok Baby."

Charlie came into the house carrying several fish and his fishing tackle." Hey Bells, how's it going?" he said, putting his fishing tackle away in the cupboard.

"Granda, granda! A wee laddie and lassie came ta visit and Granda Kendrix. Jasper and his brother and sister made them go away. I didna' like them granda." Connor said, coming down the stairs with his cool story.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Is that right son, who where they Bells?"

"Don't over react." she said taking the fish from his hands. "It was Edward and Alice Cullen."

Bella thought she saw steam come from his ears. "I can't believe these people… they better keep away from you and Connor, or they may never find their bodies." he growled.

Bella snorted, then laughed. "You're so funny Dad, Kendrix ran them off, but…I think the brothers are coming to America." she sighed.

"What !" Charlie shouted. "Forks is too small for them, God, so is Port Angeles….Are the wives at least coming with them?" Charlie had met Bella's uncles in Scotland, the thought of them coming here terrified him. He'd have to cancel all leave. He didn't have enough Deputies for this invasion.

"I don't know, Kendrix promised they would wait until Connor and I were settled in. But after today I'm not sure….you know what they're like Charlie!"

"Don't panic, it might not be that bad…I hope." Charlie said not believing his statement

"Ma great uncles are hilarious!" Connor giggled.

"Yeah, maybe if you're four." Charlie mumbled. The Cullens and now this, his thoughts were disheartened.

"I'm sure I'll be fine..." Charlie breathed.

Charlie knew all about the McLeod and McCleod Clan including the vampires. Once Bella had married into the Clan, Charlie had been made an honorary member. He learned how all of the clan throughout the ages had military and battlefield tactical backgrounds. He was then told by Kendrix that most of the vampires fed off of paedophiles, drug pushers, gun runners and any other murdering lowlife scum. They hunted in Edinburgh, Glasgow, Aberdeen and often they'd head south across the border to London. The Clan also owned their own blood banks and if they needed to, could sustain themselves in times of need. Kendrix explained, how many of the Clan lived in other countries. Charlie had been introduced to the brothers Eric, Rodrick, William and Alistair. They welcomed him with open arms into the Clan McLeod. They also shared stories of some of their antics throughout time. Charlie had sat confounded as they explained they had once visited Egypt and helped one of the Pharaohs with a building project, but where asked to leave shortly after that when Rodrick knocked the nose off the Sphinx! Eric had sailed with the Vikings for a laugh and they all ended up in America. Alistair and Kendrix had been on vacation touring Europe and Russia they came across a tribe of unhappy new borns near the Tunguska River. Kendrix thought it was great training, Alistair just thought it was fun and a chance to test his new gift. They destroyed the new born army and flattened most of the forest.

Charlie couldn't believe the destruction these really great guys could inflict. The biggest shock came when he'd heard the real reason the Roman Empire failed to take over Scotland, once called Caledonia and how the Romans had to build an eighty mile long wall which they named Hadrian's Wall separating Scotland and England to keep the barbarian's land separate from the Empire. Charlie laughed in surprise at how William and Eric thought it was hysterical to paint themselves in blue pictish symbols and attack all along the wall and the Roman garrisons. He also heard how the Romans planned another wall ninety miles north called The Emperor Antoine's wall. But Kendrix and Rodrick paid ruin to that plan and the Romans ran back to Hadrian's Wall. Bella's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Yeh, yeh…..Connor and I are going to the park, you want to come?" Bella said defeated.

"Yip, give me two seconds to change and then we'll all head out."

"Stop pacing Jasper, she said she'd be here at five. She has ten more minutes." Peter grinned.

"There's her car now." Jasper flew out of the door and down the stairs to greet her and Connor.

"Jasper, hi!" Connor laughed and waved.

Jasper reached into the open window and gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek.

Connor put his hands over his eyes. "A did'na need ta see that, Jasper." he giggled.

Opening his door and unclipping his car seat, he said "Your right, sorry son, but your mummy's such a beautiful lady." Jasper smirked as he pulled Connor up into his arms.

"Yer so funny Jasper." Connor said rolling his eyes.

Bella climbed out the car as Jasper came round and pulled her into a hug; Connor clapped happily.

"Let's go, Char made some Italian food for you and Connor."

"Hi Connor, how was your day lil' man?" Peter asked as he took both Bella and Connor's jackets.

"Great, Granda Charlie caught hundreds of fish. Some were wee but one wiz a monster!" he said, showing Peter the size of the catch with his tiny arms stretched out as far as they could go.

"Do you need a hand Charlotte?" Bella asked walking into the kitchen.

"Call me Char sugar, we're practically family." Charlotte smiled as she put the spaghetti into bowls.

"Thanks Char." Bella smiled brightly.

"Somefin' smells yummy!" Connor said walking into the Kitchen with Peter and Jasper following closely behind.

"Char made us spaghetti, go wash your hands and come back quickly."

"I'll take him darlin', Com'on Connor lets go."

Sitting on a very tall chair for a four year old, Connor kicked it's legs as his small legs dangled over the edge of the seat.

"Yummy, Char its verry good!" Connor said as the spaghetti slid down his chin trying to escape.

"Yes baby, you're so right; you're a wonderful cook Char." Bella smiled as she wrapped a towel gently around Connor's neck like a bib.

Charlotte grinned as Peter wrapped his arms around her giving her a loving hug.

"We'll done sugar." Jasper said; he loved having his family altogether.

"How did you get on with the renovations?" Bella said reaching for her glass of water.

"Good, your grandfather knows what he wants. We knocked down three walls, put up another one and he said his stuff is being delivered tomorrow." Jasper said patting Connor's head and laughing at the escaping spaghetti falling onto the floor.

"Mummy finks my great uncles are commin'?"

"God, I hope not." Bella whispered.

"What's the matter darlin', don't you like them?" Jasper said concerned.

"What, no!" she shook her head "I love them, they're family. But they're worse than Emmett. They're all ancient but act like everything's a blast. I know that Kendrix will have contacted them about the Cullen fracas too." she said biting her bottom lip.

Jasper sensed her worry. Placing his hand on her back he rubbed in soothing circular motions.

"Now darlin' they can't be that bad."

"Just you wait till you meet them." she smirked. Jasper could sense some mischief from her.

"Aw done!" Connor shouted pulling the towel from his neck and sending the spaghetti remains all over the table.

"Oh Connor, please be careful!" Bella cried as she grabbed the towel to start to clean up the mess.

"Leave it darlin', I'll clean it up later."

"Sorry mummy, sorry Jasper - it wiz an accident." Connor said as Jasper lifted him into his arms.

"Don't worry, its easily cleaned." Jasper said as he got a wash cloth to clean the sauce from Connor's orange coloured face.

"When are ye goin' ta show me how ta ride a horsey, A'd like ta be a Scottish cowboy."

"O' lord."Bella mumbled.

"Well you're in luck, Peter and I are both cowboys and we can take you horse riding tomorrow." Jasper tickled him.

Connor hugged Jasper, laughing. "Jasper that's great!" Jasper felt the joy and love flow over him.

"Are you sure?" Bella said with concern.

"Of course lil' darlin', you can come too." Jasper smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her gently into a joint hug with Connor.

Everyone was in high spirits, Peter had never seen Jasper smile as much as he'd smiled today. It was a joy to see his friend happy at last.

There was knocking at the door. "Who's that Jasper?" Connor said confused, still in Jaspers arms.

"That's my other Brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie."

Peter walked to the door and opened it slowly. Bella noticed he spoke at vampire speed. "Ello, Emmett Rose, Jaspers mate and her son are here. Do Not Do anything to upset them!" Peter sneered too low for human ears.

"Ok, not a problem." Emmett said pushing by him. Before he got into the house, a hand reached out from the darkness behind him, grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back outside. Emmet and Rosalie were amazed at the speed and stealth of what had just happened.

Bella watched as Emmet was yanked out of the door and vanished outside. She rolled her eyes. _'Kendrix'_ she thought.

Emmett and Rosalie were both crouched, and growling at the huge red headed Vampire.

"A wee warning before ye venture into the hoose, laddie. Bella and Connor McCleod are ma kin. Dinna let me regret letting you visit Jasper. Ah already sent yer brother and sister packing. Ye better be on yer best behaviour big yin." he said, his steely eyes staring Emmett down.

"The name's Kendrix Alexander McLeod and am the chieftain o' the Scottish vampers." he said, putting his hand out.

Putting his hand in Kendrix's Emmett said "Emmett and Rose McCarty."

"McCarty…." Kendrix said thoughtfully. "Ye must be related ta the McCarthy's O' Ireland. I fought way yer ancestor Cormac McCarthy the King of Munster when he fought way Robert the Bruce at Bannockburn in 1314. Rab gave him the 'Blarney Stone' as a wee thank you gift. Am sure he put it in his Castle in County Cork. My, my... a McCarty here, wait till ma brothers hear, they'll be very impressed. Are ye as game as your ancestors laddie ? We could have so much fun."

Emmett stood with his mouth open in shock, that this vampire could give him more information on his family than he could ever find out. "I see ye _don't_ have the 'gift of the gab'!" Kendrix burst out laughing as he led the stunned McCartys into the house.

* * *

This is for_**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

"Granda , granda.. A wee laddie and lassie came ta visit and Granda Kendrix, Jasper and his brother and sister made them go away. I didna like them granda" Connor said coming down the stair with his cool story.

"**Granda , granda.. A small boy and girl came to visit and Granda Kendrix, Jasper and his brother and sister made them go away. I didn't like them granda" Connor said coming down the stair with his cool story.**

"Ma great uncles are hilarious" Connor giggled.

"**Ma great uncles are hilarious" Connor giggled.**

Connor put his hands over his eyes "A didna need ta see that, Jasper" He giggled.

**Connor put his hands over his eyes "A didna need ta see that, Jasper" He giggled.**

"Mummy finks my great uncles are commin?"

"**Mummy thinks my great uncles are comming?" **

"Sorry mummy, sorry Jasper it wiz an accident" Connor says as Jasper lifts him into his arms.

"**Sorry mummy, sorry Jasper it was an accident" Connor says as Jasper lifts him into his arms.**

"When are ye goina show me how ta ride a horesy, A'd like ta be a Scottish cowboy"

"**When are you going to show me how to ride a horse, I'd like to be a Scottish cowboy"**

"A wee warning before ye venture into the hoose, laddie. Bell and Connor McCleod are ma kin. Didna let me regret letting you visit Jasper. A already sent yer brother and sister packing. Ye better be on yer best behaviour big yin" he says his steely eye staring Emmett down.

"**A small warning before you venture into the house, boy. Bella and Connor McCleod are my family. Don't let me regret letting you visit Jasper. I already sent your brother and sister packing. You better be on your best behaviour big guy" he says his steely eye staring Emmett down.**

"The name's Kendrix Alexander McLeod and am the chieftain o' the Scottish vapers." He says putting his hand out.

"**The name's Kendrix Alexander McLeod and I'm the chieftain of' the Scottish vampires." He says putting his hand out.**

"McCarty…. Kendrix" said thoughtfully "Ye must be related ta the McCarthy O' Ireland. I fought way yer ancestor Cormac McCarthy the King of Munster when he fought way Robert the Bruce at Bannockburn in 1314. Rab gave him the 'Blarney Stone' as a wee thank you. Am sure he put it in is Castle in County Cork. My…. My…. a McCarty here, wait till ma brothers hear they'll be impressed, Are ye as game as your ancestors laddie, we could have so much fun"

"**McCarty…. Kendrix" said thoughtfully "You must be related to the McCarthy's of Ireland. I fought with your ancestor Cormac McCarthy the King of Munster when he fought with Robert the Bruce at Bannockburn in 1314. Rab gave him the 'Blarney Stone' as a small thank you. I'm sure he put it in is Castle in County Cork. My…. My…. a McCarty here, wait till my brothers hear they'll be impressed, Are you as game as your ancestors boy, we could have so much fun"**

Emmett stood with his mouth open in shocked, that this vampire could give him more information on his family than he could ever find out." See ye _don't_ have the 'gift of the gab'" Kendrix bursts out laughing as he led the stunned McCartys into the house.

**Emmett stood with his mouth open in shocked, that this vampire could give him more information on his family than he could ever find out." See you **_**don't**_** have the 'gift of the gab'" Kendrix bursts out laughing as he led the stunned McCartys into the house.**

**Supposedly if you kiss the Blarney Stone in Ireland you get the 'gift of the gab'**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews **

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 11**

"Hi, my name's Emmett, and this here's my wife Rose." Emmett said putting his huge muscular hand out to meet Connor.

Connor looked at his granda questioningly. "It's alright son, its fine ta shake his hand." Connor nodded in acknowledgement. He put his tiny hand into Emmets as Jasper held onto him tightly. Jasper held his breath, holding back the growl that was rising in his throat.

"Puleese ta meet ya Emmet." He turned to Rosalie and his eyes widened in shock. "Yer wife's an Angel?" he asked as he stared at the angelic blond in front of him.

Rose moved forward and took his tiny hand. "No Connor, I'm just an ordinary girl, you can call me Rose." Rose chuckled as Connor blushed in Jaspers arms.

"Plueese ta meet ya too Rosey." Connor said into Jaspers chest.

"Hi Bells, how you doing?" Emmet said trying to make Connor feel less self-conscious.

"Great Emmet, as you can see I've managed to get myself an awesome family." she said taking her shy little Connor into her arms. "This little man here is my wee warrior Connor. This is the quietest I've ever seen him." She smiled softly giving her son a gentle kiss on the head.

"Wit's wrong Connor?" Kendrix said, reaching over to get his grandson.

"Nuthing Granda, A jist never thought somebody could look like an angel." he whispered in his granda's ear. "Alright let's go sit over here, an' granda will tell ye a wee story aboot the Mayans." Connor nodded enthusiastically as he gave them all a small wave.

"Oh, that's so cute." Charlotte said, smiling at Bella.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" Rosalie said walking over to Bella who was still within Jaspers arms.

"I'm fine Rosalie, how are you?" Jasper could sense indifference coming from Bella.

"It's Rose, to family Bella." Rosalie said with a smile.

"I have a family Rosalie. If you'll please excuse me." she said stepping out of Jaspers embrace, as she went over and took a seat with Kendrix and Connor.

Peter whispered "What's all that about Jasper?"

"Please, let me explain." Rosalie said. "I wasn't very nice to Bella when Edward brought her to our home. I thought she could do much better and that she could have a better life away from us."

"Well, it looks like you were right." Char said looking over at the McCleods.

"Yes, but I was horrible, rude and a really nasty bitch." Rosalie mumbled.

Bella was smiling at Connor and Kendrix. "I think it's time to head back to Forks." Bella said, getting up to stand.

"Ye can move in tomorrow Bella. Everything's ready." Kendrix said, sensing the tension in the room.

"Thanks Granda." Bella leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"There…there lass, whits happened ta ye? Ye seem sad all of a sudden."

"Nothing granda, it's in the past. And I think its best kept there." She gave him a smile which didn't reach her eyes.

"You're not leaving?" Jasper said suddenly beside her.

"Yip , time to go. It was great meeting you Peter and Char. Thanks for the amazing spaghetti." She smiled at them.

"But I don't want you to go, it's so soon." Jasper whispered in her ear.

"I can't stay here Jasper, I need to go." Bella said, getting Connor and her jackets.

"I'll leave." Rosalie said.

"No you stay, you're Jasper's sister, and you've just got here. I need to get things organised for moving tomorrow." she said, putting Connors jacket on.

"I'll come with ye lass." Kendrix said lifting Connor into his arms. Jasper thought his heart was breaking.

"Please don't go?" He pulled Bella into his arms.

"I'm only going home Jasper, I'll see you tomorrow for the horse-riding." She smiled then gave him a searing hot kiss, sending love swirling all around him.

She pulled away and he missed her. "Wow darlin', I'll miss you, and Connor too."

"We'll miss you too." She smiled lovingly.

"Say 'Bye Bye' to everyone Connor."

"Bye Bye everybody." Connor said blowing kisses.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow Peter." she said walking out the door with Kendrix.

Everyone waved as Bella's car pulled away down the drive into the dark forest.

"God Major, your sadness is seeping out." Peter said, patting him on the back.

"Sorry."

"Jasper, I'm sorry Bella doesn't like me, after the way I treated her originally. It's a wonder she'd even speak to me again." Rose said sadly.

"Bella's not a teenager any more. She doesn't dislike you Rose, the only emotion I felt from her was indifference. The Cullens hurt her when they left, but she got over it. She found a wonderful husband and has a great son and family. She just doesn't want or need the Cullens in her life. And you're a Cullen in her eyes, you treated her badly. She doesn't suffer fools, Rose."

"Don't worry Rose, I'm sure if you spoke to Bella she might let us back into her life." Emmet said comforting his wife.

"Well, me and ma darlin' wife need to go hunt. We're going to Seattle but we'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." Peter said, taking Char's hand and walking out of the door.

"There's something we need to get clear." Jasper said, pulling up a chair. "Bella McCleod is my mate, I love her and Connor. She already agreed to be friends with me as long as I didn't involve the Cullens. You've put me in a unacceptable position with my mate. I was unaware of how you treated Bella when we lived with the Cullens Rose, but I'm extremely disappointed now that I've found out that you were less than courteous." Jasper said quietly.

"You tried to eat her, I think that's a more severe reaction than treating her with disdain." Rose said.

Jasper growled. "I had _all_ your blood lust to contend with that night, I'm a fucking empath Rose. You try dealing with five hungry vampires; add that to the fact she was Edward's singer. Bella was the one who pointed this out to me and she's never blamed me…... Look she's always been my mate, her grandfather confirmed the tie. I'm just fucking angry that Alice, the so called seer, didn't know and that I was always kept away from her…...Bella's agreed to be my friend just now, I love her and hopefully one day she'll agree to be my wife, because she means everything to me. If you can't accept that, then I really need you both to leave." Jasper said frankly, as he started rubbing his chest.

"You're our family Jasper." Emmett said miserably.

"I know Em, but could you abandon Rose. That's how desolate I'd be without my Bella; she's my life now and so is Connor." Jasper said, standing up to alleviate the dull pain in his chest.

"I've been lied to for forty years by Alice, she was never my mate. I've missed ten years of my mate's life and I won't miss any more. Are you staying or leaving? Decide now." He said as he started tidying up Connor's spaghetti disaster zone.

"We're staying…. I've been such a bitch to Bella and if it takes me an eternity I'll try and make it up to her." Rose said, giving Jasper a hug.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, If I knew she was your mate I would have helped you. I knew she was never Edwards mate, every vampire knows you would never leave your mate. I'll promise I'll do everything in my power to make it better." Rose said sincerely.

"Thanks Rose." Jasper said relieved.

"What do you say we all go hunt?" Emmett said.

"Come on Angel!" Jasper smirked at Rose. "Oh my god, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Connor's such a character." she laughed.

"Yeh he's the greatest kid. Let's go!" Jasper said smiling as Emmett and Rose followed him out of the door.

* * *

"Jasper, Peter, look at the big horsey!" Connor shouted exuberantly whilst clapping his small hands.

Bella was standing with Kendrix and Connor at the stables in Port Angeles on another grey cloudy day.

"Do you want to learn to ride lil' lady?" Jasper said wrapping his arms lovingly around Bella's waist.

"I know how to ride a horse Jasper." Bella chuckled at him, leaning up to peck his cheek. "I missed you." she whispered into his ear. "Me too Darlin, more than you can imagine." He felt her shiver with anticipation and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear "We really need to go on a date darlin'."

"I think that's a good Idea, when are you taking me out kind sir?" Bella whispered back.

"Tomorrow night darlin',I think we can get a babysitter and I'll pick you up at seven." He said give her a quick kiss as he radiated happiness.

"Seven it is Jasper." Bella smiled widely, laughing. "Too much Jasper!".

"Sorry darlin'." he said, putting his shield back up slightly.

Peter was helping Connor choose a horse; sitting in Kendrix's arms Connor decided to pick the biggest stallion. "Nay Connor, that's too big a beastie fur you lad. Ye need ta start wee son." Kendrix said, taking him over to the smaller horses. "A wish I had brought a Shetland pony for ye, I'll get Rodrick and Alistair to bring one ore."

"Are they fierce granda?"

"Aye son, very fierce for wee horses."

Jasper walked over with Bella to the stables. "This one's got the best temperament." Jasper said pointing at an older chestnut coloured mare.

"Great!" Connor said patting the horse's main. "Her name's Daisy." a young girl said as she came out of the office, she grabbed a saddle and bridle. She started to get Daisy ready for the ride.

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" Bella said biting her bottom lip. "He's surrounded by supermen, what da ye think lass?" Kendrix chuckled.

Once Connor was seated on the beautiful chestnut brown horse, Bella started taking pictures of her happy son horse riding. "I'm sending these to Edith." Bella said as Connor was walked up and down the paddock with Lilly the stable girl.

After half an hour Connor's time was up. "Kin a no just ride hame?" he moaned.

"No….let Jasper help you off Daisy, time to go." Bella said at her small pouting son.

"You did great Connor, we can come back next week. Would you like that?"

"Yes Jasper, A would love it!" Connor said, running over to his mummy "Jaspers bringing me back next week!" he shouted.

"That's nice." Bella said giving her son a hug.

"Ok, we need to go and pick up our stuff from Granda Charlie's." Bella said as they all walked to her car.

They didn't have much furniture at Charlie's House, as Bella had opted to keep most of their belongings in the holding container in Port Angeles.

They all arrived at the new home in a convoy of cars. Kendrix walked out onto the wraparound deck. "Alright you lot, Connor's surprise first."

"A surprise, fur me?" Connor squealed trying to wriggle out of his car seat. Bella unfastened the clips as she saw her son disappear out the door and start to run across the grass.

"A'm comin' granda"

Jasper and Peter started to laugh. "Hurry up laddie, times a wasting!"

"I'm cumin, I'm cumin!" Connor shouted, his small legs running to the steps.

Jasper lifts him up "No, lil' man I can't have you falling." he said carrying him up the steps.

As they all reached Connor's room they heard him scream with delight. "Pit me doon Jasper, puleese!" he said wriggling out of Jaspers arms. His new room was decorated in a Minions theme; Bella laughed as her son stared at the hundreds of minions painted on the walls, it looked like two were swinging off the curtain rail. He also had all of the plush minion toys, with the main characters and a huge fluffy unicorn. And the very best was the bed shaped like a bomb. "Granda it's fantastic, a canny believe it!" he said in awe.

"Dinnae thank me son, it was yon lassies that did it!" Kendrix said, pointing to Charlotte and Rosalie.

Connor ran over to give Char and Rose a hug. "Fank you, fur makin it the brawest room ever!" Connor said.

"We're so glad you like it sugar." Char said, happy that she had suggested it.

"I'm so happy you like it Connor." Rosalie said with a smile.

Connor blushed. "Ta." he mumbled.

"Who's this guy?" Emmett said to Jasper holding up a 'Gru' toy.

Connor ran over to grab the toy. "Its 'Gru' from 'Despicable Me', he's verry funny." Picking up two yellow plush toys. "This is the minions. Ye need ta watch the movie. Day ye want to watch it with me?" Connor said looking up at Emmett

"Ye'h I'd love to see it!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Jasper an Peter, ye want ta watch the film tay?" Connor said with big pleading eyes.

"Sure son, right after we get you and your mummy settled." Jasper hunkered down beside him ruffling his blond hair.

"Ok men, let's move the furniture first." Jasper jumped up, leaning over to giving Bella a quick peck on the cheek.

The vampires all moved with super speed to get the rest of the furniture into the house.

Connor ran over happily to play with all of his new awesome toys.

Bella knew her son was ecstatic with the gifts they'd given him, turning she gave Char a hug. "Thanks Char." she said. Stepping back she turned to Rosalie. "Thanks Rosalie, it's fantastic, he really loves the minions." she said with a genuine smile.

"Bella, I just want to say how very sorry I was for treating you so horribly when you were dating Edward. I thought you could do much better and I didn't want you to miss out on something more." Rosalie said quietly. Charlotte decided to move over to play with Connor and his minions.

"Don't be, you were right. He was an immature child and I did do much better, I had a fantastic husband; just look at my wonderful son and I'm now a member of one of the biggest Scottish families in the world. But if that's what you really thought Rosalie why not just tell me instead of treating me like a leper. You don't treat people like that, it's childish. I would have thought better of you if you would've just been honest with me…. I don't care about Edward or the Cullens, now that's all in the past and far behind me….. I have a future here, a little bit busier than I had planned or hoped for." She smiled softly. "I was told Forks had been vampire free for eight years and I'd thought the only vampires I would see in Washington were my family visiting. It was quite a surprise to run into Jasper but I'm glad I did. He's had a rotten time and I think he deserves happiness and a bright future. I think the McCleod Clan could do just that for him….. even in this short time. I'm pretty sure Connor loves him and I might like him a lot too." she smirked.

"I'm so glad you're Jasper's mate Bella honestly, if I had known what Edward and Alice were up to I would have told Jasper. I think you've got a wonderful son and family…All I can ask is your forgiveness for not speaking to you when you were seventeen and treating you terribly."

Bella laughed. "I was an idiot at seventeen, I'm much better eleven years older!" she laughed and snorted.

"Bella, can we be friends? I really like the mummy Bella." Rosalie smiled gently.

"Ok Rose, we can try. But if you've got something to say just say it. I might not agree with it but that's what friend do, they sound off each other…. Its Kendrix that has the motto_ ' If a want your opinion I'll beat it out of you'_ , not mine!" she said laughing at her granda's saying.

"Oh and ladies..." Rose and Char turned around. "I may need your help tomorrow evening, I need a baby sitter….. I have a date with a sexy Cowboy!" she smirked and squealed.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

Connor looked at his granda questioningly "It's alright son, its fin ta shake his hand" Connor nodded in acknowledgement.

**Connor looked at his granda questioningly "It's alright son, its fine to shake his hand" Connor nodded in acknowledgement. **

"Puleese ta meet ya Emmet" he turned to Rosalie and his eyes widened in shock " Yer wife's an Angel? " he asked as he stared at the angelic blond in front of him.

"**Please to meet you Emmet" he turned to Rosalie and his eyes widened in shock "You're wife's an Angel?" he asked as he stared at the angelic blond in front of him.**

"Nuthing Granda, A jist never thought somebody could look like an angel" he whispered in his granda's ear. "Alright let's go sit over here, an granda will tell ye a wee story aboot the Mayans" Connor nodded enthusiastically as gave them all a small wave.

"**Nothing Granda, I just never thought somebody could look like an angel" he whispered in his granda's ear. "Alright let's go sit over here, and granda will tell you a small story about the Mayans" Connor nodded enthusiastically as gave them all a small wave.**

"There…there lass, whit's happened ta ye? Ye seem sad all of a sudden"

"**There…there girl, what's happened to you? You seem sad all of a sudden" **

Peter was helping Connor choose a horse, siting in Kendrix's arms he decides to pick the biggest stallion. "Nye Connor, that's too big a beastie fur you son. Ye need ta start wee son" Kendrix said taking him over to the smaller horses. "A wish I had brought ore a Shetland pony for ye, I'll get Rodrick and Alistair to bring one ore."

**Peter was helping Connor choose a horse, siting in Kendrix's arms he decides to pick the biggest stallion. "No Connor, that's too big a beast for you son. You need to start small son" Kendrix said taking him over to the smaller horses. "I wish I had brought over a Shetland pony for you, I'll get Rodrick and Alistair to bring one over." **

"Aye son, very fierce for wee horses"

"**Yes son, very fierce for small horses"**

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" Bella said biting her bottom lip." He's surrounded by supermen, what da ye think lass?" Kendrix chuckled.

**Are you sure he'll be ok?" Bella said biting her bottom lip." He's surrounded by supermen, what do you think girl?" Kendrix chuckled.**

After half an hour Connors time was up." Kin a no just rid hame?" he moaned.

**After half an hour Connors time was up." Can I not just ride home?" he moaned.**

"A surprise, fur me?" Connor squealed trying to wriggle out of his car seat, Bella unfastened the clips as she saw her son disappear out the door and start to run across the grass.

"**A surprise, for me?" Connor squealed trying to wriggle out of his car seat, Bella unfastened the clips as she saw her son disappear out the door and start to run across the grass**

"Am com'min granda"

"**I'm coming granda"**

"I'm cumin, I'm cumin" Connor shouted his small legs running to the steps.

"**I'm coming, I'm coming" Connor shouted his small legs running to the steps.**

As the all reach Connors room the heard him scream with delight " Pit me doon Jasper, plueese"

**As the all reach Connors room the heard him scream with delight Put me down Jasper, please."**

"Didnay thank me son it was yon lassies that did it" Kendrix said pointing to Charlotte and Rosalie.

"**Don't thank me son it was those girls that did it" Kendrix said pointing to Charlotte and Rosalie.**

Connor ran over to give Char and Rose a hug "Fank you, fur makin it the brawest room ever" Connor said.

**Connor ran over to give Char and Rose a hug "thank you, for making it the greatest room ever" Connor said.**

Connor ran over to grab the toy "Its 'Gru' from Despicable Me film, he's verry funny" Picking up two yellow plush toys" This is the minions. Ye need ta watch the move. Day ye want to watch it with me?"Connor said looking up at Emmett

**Connor ran over to grab the toy "Its 'Gru' from Despicable Me film, he's very funny" Picking up two yellow plush toys" This is the minions. You need to watch the move. Do you want to watch it with me?" Connor said looking up at Emmett.**

"Jasper an Peter ye want ta watch the film tay?" Connor said with big pleading eyes.

"**Jasper an Peter you want to watch the film to?" Connor said with big pleading eyes.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, review, review and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

**Next chapter the first date. lol**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: Thank you all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews **

**A massive thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. you're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**In this story Jasper was changed at the age of 25, Bella hasn't been with anyone in two and half years. As her husband was serving in Afghanistan where he was killed. This chapter has some lemons, I've made it as tame as I can as this story is rated M for language and lemons. I still seem to have few underage followers. I was thinking of putting the very lemony version in an outtake for over 18s only, let me know what you think?**

**I'm posting this a day early, Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 12**

Bella sat nervously straightening her long chestnut brown hair; she hadn't had butterflies in her stomach, or even had a date in what seemed like forever. '_What the hell am I thinking agreeing to this?'_ she thought, starting to get flustered.

"You'll be fine." Char said coming into the room smiling, Char and Peter were babysitting tonight. There had been many arguments between Emmett and Peter as to who would 'win' the babysitting war, but in the end Kendrix said he'd be staying to check out the babysitters, so Emmett declined. Kendrix told them that Emmet and Rose would do it next time.

"You'll be fine, Jasper's as nervous as you and he's never been on a date." Char said. "Look, your makeup is done and your hair is gorgeous. Once you put on that red dress and those sexy shoes he won't stand a chance.

"Ok, ok…. I just thought it would be easier." Bella whispered.

"Com'on sugar, don't get upset. It's just a date. You and Jasper are friends so it's not like it's a blind date. Relax and enjoy yourself." Char said patting her shoulder gently.

"Ok, I know I'm being silly. How's Connor?"

"He's playing with Peter and Kendrix at 'Minion Wars'." Char laughed. "They're all so serious, I mean they're playing with yellow plush toys, but you would think they were little yellow trained assassins the way Peter, Kendrix and Connor were behaving." Char smirked.

Bella laughed "They're such boys!" Standing up wearing only her red and black Victoria Secrets sequined lingerie, she pulled on her fire engine red Grecian style dress. Once the sexy dress was on,she sat down on the bed and started to put on her black Christian Louboutin Bianca Spikes.

Bella stood up, looking at herself in the full length mirror; gone was 'mummy' Bella in her place stood _sexy_ Bella. "O' my god you're gonna blow him away!" Charlotte said in awe.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Bella asked.

"Like it? If he wasn't already dead he'd have a heart attack at how amazing you look. Ya' hot mamma." Charlotte giggled with a shimmy of her hips as Bella smirked then bust out laughed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Ah'll get it!" Kendrix and Connor shouted together.

Bella grabbed her black wool coat and black clutch as she headed to the foyer.

"Come in, come in, she's a lassie so she isnae ready yet." Kendrix said to the terrified looking Jasper.

"Lord Jasper, relax son, yer a man no a boy. Grow a pair!" he whispered too low for human ears.

Bella walk slowly down the stairs. "My, Bella yer a bonnie lookin' lass." Kendrix said proudly.

Bella looked down at Jasper; he was dressed in black wrangler jeans and black shirt with a pair of black cowboy boots and a leather jacket_. 'Yummy, yummy!"_ she thought, _'Don't drool….don't drool...' _she chanted silently to herself as she walked gracefully down the stairs.

Jasper smiled up at Bella, his Goddess, as she walked slowly down the stairs to stand directly in front of him.

"Hi li'l darlin', you look beautiful." Jasper leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You look kind of good yourself cowboy." She winked.

"Mummy yer awfully bonnie in yer red dress an I like yer spiky shoes." Connor said as Peter held him in his arms.

"Thank you, honey." Bella smiled lovingly as she gave him a kiss on his rosy pink cheek.

"Everyone knows my cell number." she looked at the vampires. "You be good for Auntie Char and Uncle Peter." she said holding Connors hand.

"You." she said looking directly at Kendrix. "Please behave granda, I'd like the house to still be here when we return."

"Nae bother Bells, ye worry too much, me and the bairn will have fun!"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Where ye takin ma mummy Jasper?" Connor asked with sudden concern.

"We're going to a nice restaurant, we'll see you when we get back son."

"A'right, as long as ye get her back tonight." his big green eyes shone with uncertainty.

"I'll look after your mummy Connor, and bring her back safe. I promise." Jasper said sincerely, ruffling Connors blonde locks.

"We'll take my car darlin'." Jasper said placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards Jaspers silver Vanquish.

They arrived _at Michael's Seafood & Steakhouse_.

"You don't eat, that's not a fair date." said Bella.

"Hush now darlin', let me enjoy wining and dining my beautiful date." Jasper said getting stepping out and going to open the door on her side of the car.

"Such a gentleman, thank you Jasper!" Bella smiled lovingly.

"Whitlock." Jasper said to the maître d'.

"Yes sir, madam, please follow me." he nodded in their direction.

They were escorted to a small secluded booth, a red candle flicked as they walked over.

"Can I take your coat ma'am?" The man said nervously, something about Mr Whitlock scared him.

Bella shimmed out of her black woollen coat, she handed it to the maître d'. Jasper felt the man's lust spike exponentially. Jasper growled lowly. "You better keep your eyes on me and away from my date." he growled menacingly.

Bella touched his arm sending soothing feelings tingling along his skin. "Jasper," she whispered in his ear "let him go and do his job." she nibbled his ear, distracting him from making the maître d' his next meal.

He looked down at his hand clutching the man's arm and released him. "Send someone else to the table, I don't want to see you again." He felt Bella's lust swirl around him.

"I love a big strong cowboy." she winked as she went to sit down.

"Stop." he said "Please, turn around slowly." His soft velvet voice seemed to echo in her mind. Bella turnaround slowly. Her red dress flared slightly above her knees; Jasper swallowed. "Darlin' are you tryin' to kill me? I swear you truly were made for me, my Bella." he said as he reached over pulling her into a deep embrace and a hot searing kiss.

Stepping back she staggered. "Please darlin', let me get your chair for you."

"Damn vampire mumbo jumbo!" she mumbled.

Jasper laughed. "Darlin', you do exactly the same thing to me."

He reached over lightly pushing her hair away from her face. "Bella I…"

"Excuse me, can I get you a drink?... are you ready to order?" a cheery tall red headed waitress asked.

"Can I have a Corona with a slice of lime please?" Bella said.

"Make that two, if you give us a couple of minutes we'll order our starters and mains, thanks." Jasper said, not taking his eyes off Bella.

"Beer drinker?" Jasper said one eyebrow raised.

"Yip, wine gives me a hangover, even when I haven't drunk much. I like Corona and lime. I'm a woman with good taste." she smirked.

"Good to know." he smiled. "What would you like to eat, darlin'?"

"The wild prawn linguini looks good." Bella said studying the menu.

"Don't you what a starter?" Jasper said surprised.

"No, I like dessert more." she purred and winked. Jasper growled softly.

"What can I get you?" The waitress said appearing suddenly beside the secluded booth.

"We'll have two of your wild prawn' linguini, please." Jasper said softly, taking hold of Bella's hand.

He smiled gently. "You look amazing darlin'. I'm so glad you agreed to be my date Bella."

"I'm really happy you asked Jasper, but Char told me you never had a date before."

"Yes well, I used to be naïve when it came to women. I came from a time when women were demure and weren't devious. Then I met Maria, the most devious evil woman in the south and after her I met Alice, another devious bitch. You, Bella McCleod, are the most honest, beautiful, truly kind loving woman I've ever met." The waitress brought over the piping hot seafood plates and put the ice cold Coronas with lime down in front of the lovely couple." Enjoy your meal." the red head said with a kind smile.

Bella picked up her silver fork, loading it up with the delicious looking pasta, she took her fist bite."Mmmmmh..." she mumbled. Jasper felt her appreciation for the food, "Lord, that's fantastic!" she said, eating some more.

He chuckled at her happy feelings. She stopped to look at him. "Do you know, I know you were changed at the age of twenty five and the Cullens had you attending high school, but you look a million times better now than when I met you. What was with that strange hair cut the first time we met?" Bella giggled.

"Well as you can tell this is the real me darlin', shoulder length hair, jeans and cowboy boots. I even have a number of hats." He felt her lust spike again, he smirked and winked. "But the pixie thought she was a fashion guru, and I, unfortunately, used to be her guinea pig. The first time I met you, she'd spent an inordinate amount of time on that style. I now know that she knew we should have been mates, I think she did it so that you wouldn't be attracted to me. She'd also asked me to hold my breath so that I wouldn't try to drain you. I think if I had scented you I would have known that you were mine. I'm still angry with the deception." he growled lowly.

"God Jasper, we were 'played'. That hairstyle was awful and your clothes, pullllease..." she sniggered. He knew she was teasing him, making him laugh at himself.

"You're funny McCleod!" he said picking up and drinking his beer.

"You can drink that?" she said surprised.

"Yip, we can consume alcohol." he smiled kindly.

"Good, after the meal where are we going?"

"I was going to take you to a small bar I know, it's got a tiny dance floor, I thought we could cut loose for a little while." Jasper said taking another deep drink of beer.

"Yes, I'd like that. It's been a while since I cut loose." she blushed as she stared at him gulping down his beer.

"Oh, darlin', you can always cut loose with me." He gave her a blinding smile.

"Your such a tease, Jasper." Bella started eating her meal more quickly.

"You in a hurry lil' darlin'?"

"Yip." Bella said between mouthfuls. Jasper burst out laughing. "You make me so happy Bella McCleod."

After she was finished her meal Jasper asked for the check. He left a huge tip for the red headed waitress who'd served them and asked her to bring over Bella's coat. He'd sneered menacingly at the maître d' as they walked out the restaurant hand in hand.

Jaspers silver Vanquish pulled up to the front of the Crescent Moon Pub. Jasper parked and moved around to Bella's side to open her door. She smiled lovingly, taking his hand stepping out of the car. "Thanks Jasper." she said, as she tucked herself under his arm and he put his arm around her shoulder.

Making their way through the busy bar Jasper got them a quiet table at the back. A waitress came over "What can I get you?"

"Corona with lime for the lady and a Bud for me." Jasper said as he helped Bella with her coat.

They sat hand in hand listening to the music. It was a good mix of contemporary and classic rock. Jasper focused on the feelings of contentment and peace Bella gave him and sighed happily, at last he could be with his mate.

"Let's dance darlin'." Jasper said standing up.

"Sure!" Bella smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Gone was the awkward teenage girl he'd known and in her place stood a stunningly confident woman. _'Mine'_ he thought as they walked onto the tiny dance floor. He wrapped his arms around tightly around her waist as they started dancing to 'Black velvet' by Alannah Myles**.**

Holding Bella close Jasper whispered in Bella's ear. "I've had a wonderful time tonight Bella. Could we please do it again sometime?"

"Yes, It's been great to just be me, Bella the adult and not just mummy." she smiled happily.

The music ended and he led her to their table, his hand on the curve of her back. They sat as their drinks arrived.

"I'm glad you bumped into me and Connor." Bella said playing with the beer coaster. "I didn't think I would find anyone else after Calum. You're both so different but you've got the same kindness and loving protectiveness as Calum did. It's nice, it's been so long since I've been out with a man. I want to go out with you again Jasper." She said taking a drink.

"Good." he smiled.

Bella was looking at the DJ, she was deep in thought and seemed to be at war with herself. "Are you ok darlin'?" Jasper asked. Startled, she looked up from her drink. "Sorry Jasper, I just had a thought. Hold on I want to ask the DJ for a request." she said getting up and walking over to the booth.

She came back over smiling. "They have it, I'm so pleased!" she said taking a large drink from her bottle of Corona.

Just then the DJ started talking. "This request is for _Muse-Undisclosed Desires_ for Jasper cause beautiful Bella loves you!" There was clapping and cheering as Bella led the shocked Jasper onto the small dance floor. As the bass started to pulse Bella pulled Jasper to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I've fallen in love with you, Jasper Whitlock." she said as she started singing softly into his ears as they both swayed to the music.

_I know you've suffered,  
But I don't want you to hide,  
It's cold and loveless,  
I won't let you be denied_

Soothing,  
I'll make you feel pure,  
Trust me,  
You can be sure

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

You trick your lovers,  
That you're wicked and divine,  
You may be a sinner,  
But your innocence is mine

Please me,  
Show me how it's done,  
Tease me,  
You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Please me,  
Show me how it's done,  
Trust me,  
You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Jaspers cool lips met her soft pink lips as he kissed her gently, she tasted like honey to a starving man, as he poured all the love he had for this amazing woman straight into her soul. Picking her up bridal style he moved swiftly, throwing money onto the table with a generous tip for the waitress and grabbed her coat and clutch as he continued to kiss his beautiful Bella.

She was brought out of her lust induced haze by Jasper placing her into the car. He was swiftly seated beside her and the engine roared to life as he sped quickly out the parking lot.

"I need you Bella, I've never needed anything as much as I need you now darlin'." he turned to her is eyes black with lust.

"I need you too Jasper." she whisper, she couldn't believe she felt this way again.

As they pulled into his driveway she leaned over. "Emmett and Rose are staying in the City." she said nuzzling her neck.

Using vampire speed Bella was suddenly being lifted from the car by Jasper. She felt the wind whipping at her hair as Jasper ran through the house. He stopped suddenly, placing Bella gently on the soft white cotton sheets of his king size bed.

Jasper kneeled down beside the bed, taking her hand tenderly. "Bella darlin', I just want you to know that I love you….. I love you with every fibre of my being. You're my mate and I've never felt so much love for one person as I feel for you. I heard every word you sang to me darlin' and you touched my very soul. Please Bella McCleod will you be mine forever?"

Bella sat upon the bed. "What exactly do you mean by that Jasper?" she whispered. He could feel her confusion.

"I love you, I love Connor. I know it's fast Bella but I just wanted you to know that you and Connor make my life complete. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Bella blew her hair out of her eyes, "I thought we were going to make love?" she said confused.

"Oh we are darlin'." he growled "But I just needed to lay all my cards on the table. Please consider it darlin?" he blew into her ear lightly.

"Not fair Jasper." she whined.

"Your right darlin', I'm not fair." he smirked with a sexy smile.

She leaned over capturing his cool lips in hers, her tongue darted into his mouth as his tongue fought for dominance. She grabbed his hair as she dragged him onto the soft bed; as his body lay on top of hers he started to kiss down the column of her neck, gently nipping and sucking the spot between her neck and her shoulder. Her pulse began to increase. "God Bella, I love you."

He started to peel her red dress off, stopping only when he saw the Victoria Secrets red and black sequinned underwear, "I know you're trying to kill me darlin'." he said, using his teeth to pull the lace panties down, he unclipped her bra and threw it somewhere. "I love you." he whispered drinking in her naked beauty. "You're overdressed cowboy!" she giggled. "Yes ma'am." he said as he ripped his clothes off. She caught her breath at the Greek god that stood naked before her. "Jasper, I love you." she said, holding out her arms to welcome him home.

They made deep dark passionate love in the velvet darkness of his bedroom and neither of them wanted it to end.

"Bella darlin'... wake up sweetheart, Connor's waiting and I don't want to break my promise." Jasper kissed the back of her neck again.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"11.30" said Jasper.

She shot straight up. "Need to get dressed." she shouted in confusion.

"Relax darlin', I called Connor to let him know you'd fallen asleep and that we'd be there soon. Go grab a quick shower, I don't want your grandfather trying to kill me."

She blushed and ran into the shower room, covering her hair. Ten minutes later she was showered and dressed. "Wow Bells, that was fast!" Jasper said helping her on with her coat. "Yeah, when you're the mummy of a four year old you don't get much time to luxuriate in showers or baths. Unless Connor's asleep and even then I'm usually that knackered I just want to crash." He pulled her into a hug; as he held her close in his embrace he kissed her slowly. "I still want an answer darlin', I love you. I don't want to be apart from you or Connor."

"Ok Jasper, I'll think about it and speak to you tomorrow. You know how much I love you, you must sense it." She kissed him softly.

Driving Bella back home in his Aston Martin Vanquish he glanced over to his beautiful sleeping mate, Bella, the love of his life. He'd had the best date of his existence. He'd made love to his mate whom he'd waited a hundred and fifty years for. He smiled as she mumbled 'Connor, no minions.'

He couldn't leave her tonight, it would hurt him too much, he'd have to ask Kendrix if he could stay.

Pulling up to her house he could hear Connor singing.

"Bella darlin', wake up, we're home."

She woke up being carried up to the front door. She looked at his soft beautiful golden eyes. "There seems to a habit forming, Jasper." she said nuzzling into his chest.

"Yip darlin'." His smile dazzled her.

Placing her on her feet, they both walked through the front door.

"Hi mummy, Hi Jasper. Did ye have a braw night?" Connor said.

Bella rubbed her eyes, no she wasn't hallucinating.

"Why does everyone have a moustache painted on their face?"

"Char hasnae. We were pretending ta be granda Charlie." Connor said proudly.

"It's alright suga', its face paint, it'll wash right off." Char said with a smirk.

Jasper burst out laughing at Connor, Peter and Kendrix.

At least one of them was proudly wearing his thick black handlebar moustache.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

Bella walk slowly down the stairs "Ma, Bella yer a bonnie lookin lass "Kendrix said proudly.

**Bella walk slowly down the stairs "My, Bella you're a beautiful looking girl "Kendrix said proudly**

"Mummy yer awfully bonnie in yer red dress an I like yer spiky shoes." Connor said in Peters arms

"**Mummy your awfully beautiful in your red dress and I like your spiky shoes." Connor said in Peters arms**

"Na bother Bells, ye worry too much, me and the bairn will have fun"

"**No bother Bells, you worry too much, me and the bady will have fun"**

"Where ye takin ma mummy Jasper?" Connor asked with sudden concern.

"**Where you taking my mummy Jasper?" Connor asked with sudden concern**

"Hi mummy, Hi Jasper did ye have a braw night?" Connor said.

"**Hi mummy, Hi Jasper did you have a great night?" Connor said.**

"Char has nay. We were pretending ta be granda Charlie" Connor said proudly.

"**Char hasn't. We were pretending to be granda Charlie" Connor said proudly.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, review, review and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 13**

"_Hi mummy, Hi Jasper did ye have a braw night?" Connor asked._

_Bella rubbed her eyes, no she wasn't hallucinating. "Why does everyone have a moustache painted on their face?"_

"_Char hasnae. We were pretending ta be granda Charlie!" Connor said proudly._

"_It's alright sug, its face paint, it'll wash right off!" Char said with a smirk._

_Jasper burst out laughing at Connor, Peter and Kendrix thick black handlebar moustaches._

"We had a fantastic time son, now why don't you, granda and Uncle Peter go wash your faces. Time for bed darlin'."

"Ok mummy, me an ma deputies are gonna wash up." Connor smiled, happy his mummy was home. Grabbing his Granda and Peters' hands they all went into the bathroom to wash up.

"How was it?" Char ask with a smirk.

"Best night of my life!" Jasper said, smiling down at Bella holding his hand.

"We went to a lovely restaurant then we went to a bar where we danced. It's the first time in about three years I've been out as an individual, not just a mummy. It was fantastic." She blushed.

"I'm so happy for y'all!" she said giving them both a hug.

"Group hug!" Connor shouted running and grabbing the back of Jaspers knees. Jasper reached down picking Connor up, pulling him into the hug.

"Ain't gonna happen!" Peter laughed shaking his head.

"I'm a warrior chieftain, A only give hugs after a battle!" Kendrix snorted and laughed at Connor's pouting face.

"Ok, time for bed sweetheart." Bella said to her excited four year old. Connor ran and got his new minion pyjamas that Char had brought him, and changed quickly.

Running back into his new minion room he jumped into his awesome bomb bed. "Wit day ye think mummy?" he said looking all around the room.

"I think you're a lucky boy and I think your room's brilliant." Bella said kissing his soft blond hair.

"Kin ye read me a story, puleeese?" Connor said, his big green eyes begging her silently.

"Ok, go and pick one." she said with a gentle smile.

"Where's Jasper?" he asked, handing his mummy his favourite book as he jumped back into his bomb bed.

"He's talking to Granda Kendrix sweetheart. You've picked 'Hairy McLary From Donaldson's Dairy'?"

"Yip, he's ma favourite dug!" Connor said excitedly.

Bella read her son his favourite book, all about Hairy and his friends and his arch enemy, the cat Scarface Claw. Once finished, Connor let out a huge yawn and stretched. "Night night mummy, love you." he said as she kissed him goodnight.

"Did you enjoy babysitting ?" Jasper asked his friends.

"We'll it was our first time, I think I did brilliant." Peter said smugly as he grabbed Charlotte, giving her a hug.

"A stopped ye fay using permanent marker on the bairn's face." Kendrix scoffed.

"A did that once, I nearly had ma heid in ma hands, when Bella came back fay her yoga class way Edith. It wiz a nightmare." He said remembering his granddaughters were going to lynch him as his two year old great grandson had a moustache and beard in black permanent marker.

"Can I have a word Kendrix, in private?" Jasper swallowed loudly, looking at the smirking Peter and Char.

"Aye sure Jasper, ye want ta go fer a wee walk in the forest?" Kendrix said calmly.

"Yes, that'd be good…can you let Bella know where we've gone Peter?"

"No probs." Peter said walking over to turn on the TV, he then pulled Char, flopping down onto the big brown leather sofa.

"OK, let's go." Kendrix said.

Five minutes later, Kendrix and Jasper both reached the huge roaring waterfall twenty miles from the property. Coming to a stop Kendrix turned around to face Jasper. "Alright laddie, spill?"

"As you're aware Bella's my mate, I've waited a hundred and fifty years for her…She beautiful, loving and the kindest soul I've ever met and I love her. Well tonight I asked her to spend eternity with me, I might have jumped the gun a bit, as she's only been back in my life four days but heck. I asked her for her hand in marriage. I know as the head of your clan and coven I should've asked you first, but I couldn't help myself. Please Kendrix, I love your granddaughter and grandson with everything I am. I'll love and protect them for eternity. Would you please agree to my marriage proposal? Would you also consider me your kin and let me and my coven join the McLeod Clan?"

"Whit aboot the Whitlock Coven?"

"Without Bella and Connor I'm nothing, Please Kendrix." Jasper begged.

"Whit did Bella say?" Kendrix said thoughtfully.

"She said she'll think about it and tell me tomorrow."

"Yae know I like ye Jasper. Bit Bella can be fickle….. If a say aye she may say nae….. Alright Jasper ye have ma covenant. If Bella agrees you and your family kin join the McLeod Clan."

Jasper rushed over shaking Kendrix's hand. "Thank you sir, thank you sir!" he said excited at this great news.

"It's Kendrix Jasper, no sir. Now another wee thing's troubling me… Did ye sleep way ma granddaughter?"

Jasper held his breath. "Yes, sir." Jasper whispered.

"Did ye use protection?" Kendrix said softly.

"Yes…Bella said we needed it…..Why?" Jasper said slowly.

"Oh she'd a clever one, that lass. Because ye could have gotten her pregnant, way a hybrid bairn. I've got quite a few nieces and nephews who are hybrids. But I didnae want Connor to lose his mother to vampirism at such a young age. They need each other." Kendrix said thoughtfully.

"Fuck….I didn't know, Carlisle said it was impossible. He'd told Edward that he'd nothing to worry about when he wanted to marry Bella."

"Did he now? I'm surprised, I'm sure those Italian lassies know all aboot it."

Patting Jasper on his back, he said "Lets head hame son. A take it ye'll be wanting to stay?"

"God yes, I think the pain would be unbearable if I left to go home." Jasper said rubbing is sternum.

"Good, good. A need a new chess partner, you day play?" Kendrix said as they both walked back through the black thick forest towards the house. Jasper nodded that he did.

When they got back to the house Jasper checked on his loved ones, Bella was tucked up safe in bed sleeping contently and Connor was fighting minions in his sleep. Jasper smiled lovingly at his family then walked back to the sitting room.

"Hi guys."

Char asked nervously "Is everything alright?"

"Yip." Jasper nodded.

"Fine." Kendrix said looking serious.

"Look guys, I asked Bella to marry me tonight. She's gonna think about it and tell me tomorrow. I've just spoke to Kendrix about joining the Whitlock Coven to the McLeod Clan!"

"And…" Peter said moving his hands in an effort to extract more information.

"A said Aye!...Welcome tay the family, Whitlock's." Kendrix smiled giving Peter a hand shake.

Char squealed. "A whole new family… If I could, I'd cry tears of joy" she sobbed happily.

Peter wrapped his arms around her. "There, sugar ….are you alright?"

"Yip, Ah can't believe Bella and Connor will be our family, I'm so happy." Peter rubbed her back soothingly. "Com'on darlin', lets go hunt. Kendrix, Jasper you're more than welcome to come." Peter smiled.

"No, I dinnae need to hunt as often as you young yins!" Kendrix waved them off.

"Sticking to animals, Peter. Thanks for the invite, enjoy yourselves." Jasper waved as the two vampires vanished out the front door.

Jasper and Kendrix were still on the same game of chess they'd begun four hours ago. Suddenly there was a very quiet knock at the door. Kendrix got up swiftly sensing another vampire. He opened the door slowly, evaluating the risk. "Yes can a help ye?" he said surprised at the stunningly beautiful caramel haired vampire before him.

"Yes, I think my son Jasper's here? The beautiful woman sobbed quietly.

Jasper was at the door in an instant. "Esme, what are you doing here?"

"O' Jasper, I missed you!" she sobbed, reaching out toward him.

Jasper stood shocked at Esme's dishevelled appearance as she stood swaying slightly.

"Come in, Come in lass, are ye alright?" Kendrix said helping her into the house.

"Jasper get yer mother a seat." Kendrix ordered quietly.

"She's not my mother!" Jasper growled. Esme put her hands down in defeat.

"Enough son! Get your mother a seat now!" Jasper sighed and went to get a chair from the den.

"Alright bonnie lass, whit's happened ta ye?" Kendrix said helping Esme to sit.

"My name Esme Cullen..." she sobbed uncontrollably, Jasper growled lowly.

"A won't tell ye again Jasper, wheeshed!" Kendrix said looking sternly into Jaspers golden eyes.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Carry on Esme." Kendrix said soothingly rubbing her back.

"I've come to beg for Jaspers forgiveness, for allowing those three poisonous bastards to manipulate me into leaving you and Bella." Jasper was shocked; he'd never heard Esme curse, ever.

"Ten years I've begged Carlisle to let me come and see you…... Ten miserable years of Carlisle and his two golden children refusing to let me leave…. I've sat and watched my marriage crumble; to a man I thought was good but turned out to be rotten and evil. I should never have abandoned my children. I only kept sane due to Rose and Emmett being home with me….. But I was never allowed to speak with them about you, or Carlisle would punish me….. which he did frequently." She sobbed harder. "I couldn't stay there one more day when I heard what they'd done to you and your mate. I'm disgusted at Carlisle; I asked for a divorce and managed to leave." Jasper heard Kendrix growl. "I wanted to see you so badly Jasper …. I'll understand if you don't want me in your life, but I had to come here and apologise. I'm so sorry for the hurt I've caused you Jasper…. but I've hurt every day since I was dragged kicking and screaming from you. I love you Jasper, I'm so sorry son." Esme said standing up, broken hearted and ready to leave.

"Where day ye think yer goin lass?" Kendrix said, gently taking her hand.

"I don't know….. I've nowhere to go. I'm on my own for the first time in my vampire existence." she sobbed again. "I'll go and find Rose and Emmet, maybe I can stay with them till I get on my feet." she said dropping Kendrix's hand and heading for the front door.

"Stop." Jasper said quietly, reaching out to take hold of her hand and pulling her to him.

"I can sense you're telling the truth, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Esme. I felt your pain when you said you were punished. What did that bastard Carlisle do to you?" He said pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Please Jasper, don't worry yourself about it. I'm free now. Who would have thought my mate was capable of doing such awful things?" she whispered in disgust.

Kendrix stood quietly. "He's no yer mate, mates can't physically harm their true love." Kendrix said looking into her copper golden eyes as his world tilted on its axis.

"He told me he was; when I awoke it's the first thing he said. Why would he have lied?" she sobbed again at the nightmare.

"Because he's a bastard! He lied because yer a bonnie lass and he didna want ye te leave him. My, yer a glutton fer punishment lass. Were ye a saint in another life?" he smiled as she laughed faintly.

"You can stay at my house, I'm kind of stuck here till my mate agrees to marry me. She's big on families and Kendrix is her grandfather."

"Really?" Esme said surprised that this six foot four, red headed Scottish warrior would have a family. He didn't look the family type.

"I've got four brothers, rascals every one of them and we have a huge family, sons, daughters, grandsons, granddaughters, nieces and nephews, the whole shebang." He chuckled at Esme's surprised face.

"Anyway ye need ta stay here lass." Kendrix said pulling her into the lounge area.

"Why?" Esme said confused, why was this warrior being so kind to her.

"Because Carlisle wisna yer Mate." Kendrix said with a smirk. "I am!" he said pleased, at last he'd found his true other half.

"What?" Jasper said confused looking between the ecstatic Kendrix and the shocked Esme.

"I, Kendrix McLeod of the Clan McLeod have finally found ma mate after waiting eight thousand years. And you bonnie Esme can stay right her with me and my family including the Whitlock's." he said proudly.

Suddenly there was a crash. Jasper looked down in surprise. "Can vampire's faint?" he said confused at Esme's crumpled form.

Kendrix picked her up bridal style. "She's had a massive shock, plus she seems ta have lost a lot of venom. Can you run down to the garage Jasper, there's a fridge with bagged blood; heat it in the microwave for one minute and bring it straight up son." Kendrix vanished up the stairs with his beautiful Esme.

Jasper ran to get the blood, heated it and took it straight up to Kendrix room, knocking softly.

"Come in Jasper." Kendrix whispered. Walking into Kendrix's room was like stepping back in time, it looked as if it should have belonged in an ancient castle. The walls where burgundy red, there were tapestries, swords, shields, cleavers, spears and so many other weapons all hanging on the wall.

Kendrix looked distraught as Esme's still form. "Is she no the most beautiful angel you've ever seen?" he said pushing the silky bronze hair from her forehead. "Why would anybody want ta harm a hair on her heid?" he said running his hand tenderly over her face and cheek.

"Ye Ken, Carlisle's a true dead man, don't ya son?" Kendrix looked at Jasper with stony eyes. Jasper felt Kendrix's rage.

"Yip." Jasper nodded in agreement.

Esme started to stir. "Hello ma Bonnie wee lass, can ye manage ta drink some blood?" Kendrix said tenderly, putting the cup to her lips.

Esme nodded, taking the cup from his hands she drank it down greedily, then another, then another.

"When was the last time you fed Esme?" Jasper spoke softly, confused as to why she'd be so hungry.

"That was part of my punishment…. if I asked to see you, I'd go two weeks without blood."

"Fuck!" Jasper said his anger building.

"What else did they do sweetheart?" Kendrix asked, gently helping her to sit up on the bed.

He eyes down cast, she said "They took my legs and arms….. they said I couldn't run to you or hold you again." she cried at the cruelty she'd endured.

Kendrix was livid. Reaching over he took his mate and gently placed her on his lap, he began rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Dinna worry about it love, yer safe now. No one will ever hurt you again, I swear." Esme buried her face into his strong broad chest and sobbed.

They sat there for what seemed like an age, Jasper was still standing, shocked at what had befallen his beautiful kind hearted vampire mother.

Jasper's cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me." he said, stepping out of the bedroom. He answered, not checking caller ID. "Hello Jasper, it's Carlisle; I was wondering if you've seen Esme? She seems to have had a mental breakdown and I was worried she might show up there? I know you warned me to keep my coven members out of Washington but she sneaked away." Jasper growled, but the phone was yanked from of his hand.

"Cullen, This is Kendrix McLeod, day ye ken, I spoke ta ye before."

"Yes Kendrix, I'm sorry if Esme's there, she's has some mental problems. Once I get her back I'll punish her for going to Washington and bothering you and Jasper. I'm sorry, please, don't destroy my Coven for my ill wife's delusions." Carlisle begged.

"She'll be a widow shortly." Kendrix sneered.

"Please come ta Washington Carlisle…. I have a bone ta pick with ye, on why ye would punish ma mate?"

"Esme's _my_ mate and _my_ wife." Carlisle stuttered suddenly panicking.

"Wrong! Esme's my mate, and ye've inflicted pain and hunger on _ma_ beautiful soul mate. You and your two bairns will be punished Carlisle. Mark my words Cullen, you will burn!" Kendrix hung up.

"Go check on yer mate son. I'm going to speak with mine."

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

"Ok mummy, me an ma deputies are goinna wash up" Connor smiled, happy his mummy was home. Grabbing his Granda and Peters hands they all go into the washroom and wash up.

"**Ok mummy, me and my deputies are going to wash up" Connor smiled, happy his mummy was home. Grabbing his Granda and Peters hands they all go into the washroom and wash up.**

Running back into his new minion room he jumped into his awesome bomb bed "Wit day ye think mummy?" he said looking all around the room.

**Running back into his new minion room he jumped into his awesome bomb bed "What do you think mummy?" he said looking all around the room.**

"Kin ye read me a story, puleeese" Connor said, his big green eyes begged her silently.

"**can you read me a story, please" Connor said, his big green eyes begged her silently.**

"Yip he's ma favourite dug!" Connor said excitedly.

**"Yip he's my favourite dog!" Connor said excitedly.**

"A stopped ye fay using permanent marker on the barin's face." Kendrix scoffed.

"A did that once, I nearly had ma heid in ma hands, when Bella came back fay her yoga class way Edith. It wiz a nightmare" He said remembering is granddaughters were going to lynch him as his two year old great grandson had a moustache and beard in black permanent marker.

"**I stopped you from using permanent marker on the baby's face." Kendrix scoffed. **

"**I did that once, I nearly had my head in my hands, when Bella came back from her yoga class with Edith. It was a nightmare" He said remembering is granddaughters were going to lynch him as his two year old great grandson had a moustache and beard in black permanent marker.**

"Aye sure Jasper, Ye want ta go fer a wee walk in the forest?" Kendrix said calmly.

"**Yes sure Jasper, You want to go for a small walk in the forest?" Kendrix said calmly**

Five minutes later, Kendrix and Jasper both reached the huge roaring waterfall twenty miles from the property. Coming to a stop Kendrix turned around to face Jasper "Alright laddie spill?"

**Five minutes later, Kendrix and Jasper both reached the huge roaring waterfall twenty miles from the property. Coming to a stop Kendrix turned around to face Jasper "Alright boy talk?"**

"Whit aboot the Whitlock Coven?"

"**What about the Whitlock Coven?"**

"Yae know I like ye Jasper. Bit Bella can be fickle….. If a say aye she may say nae….. Alright Jasper ye have ma covenant. If Bella agrees you and your family kin join the McLeod Clan.

"**You know I like you Jasper. But Bella can be fickle….. If I say yes she may say no….. Alright Jasper you have my covenant. If Bella agrees you and your family can join the McLeod Clan.**

"It's Kendrix Jasper no sir. Now another wee thing's troubling me… Did ye sleep way ma granddaughter?"

"**It's Kendrix Jasper not sir. Now another small thing's troubling me… Did you sleep with my granddaughter?" **

"Oh she'd a clever one, that lass. Because ye could have gotten her pregnant, way a hybrid barin. I've got quite a few nieces and nephews who are hybrids. But I didnay want Connor to lose his mother to vampirism at such a young age. They need each other." Kendrix said thoughtfully.

"**Oh she'd a clever one, that girl. Because you could have gotten her pregnant, with a hybrid baby. I've got quite a few nieces and nephews who are hybrids. But I didn't want Connor to lose his mother to vampirism at such a young age. They need each other." Kendrix said thoughtfully.**

"Did he now!. I'm surprised, I'm sure those Italian lassies know all aboot it."

Patting Jaspers on his back he said "Lets head hame son. A take it ye'll be wanting to stay?

"**Did he now!. I'm surprised, I'm sure those Italian girls know all about it."**

**Patting Jaspers on his back he said "Lets head home son. I take it you'll be wanting to stay?**

"A said Aye!...Welcome tay the family Whitlock's" Kendrix smiled giving Peter a hand shake.

"**I said Yes!...Welcome to the family Whitlock's" Kendrix smiled giving Peter a hand shake.**

"Come in, Come in lass, are ye alright" Kendrix said helping her into the house

**"Come in, Come in girl, are you alright" Kendrix said helping her into the house**

"Jasper get yer mother a seat" Kendrix ordered quietly

"**Jasper get your mother a seat" Kendrix ordered quietly.**

"Alright bonnie lass, whit's happened ta ye?" Kendrix said helping Esme to sit.

"**Alright beautiful girl, what's happened to you?" Kendrix said helping Esme to sit.**

"A won't tell ye again Jasper, wheeshed!" Kendrix said looking sternly into Jaspers golden eyes.

"**I won't tell you again Jasper, quite!" Kendrix said looking sternly into Jaspers golden eyes.**

"Where day ye think yer goin lass?" Kendrix said, gently taking her hand

"**Where do you think your going lass?" Kendrix said, gently taking her hand.**

Kendrix stood quietly "He's no yer mate, mates can't physically harm their true love" Kendrix said looking into her copper golden eyes as his world tilted on its axis.

**Kendrix stood quietly "He's not your mate, mates can't physically harm their true love" Kendrix said looking into her copper golden eyes as his world tilted on its axis.**

"Because he's a bastard !.He lied because yer a bonnie lass and he didna want ye te leave him. My yer a glutton fer punishment lass. Where ye a saint in another life?" he smiled as she laughed faintly.

"**Because he's a bastard !.He lied because you're a beautiful girl and he didn't want you to leave him. My you're a glutton for punishment girl. Where you a saint in another life?" he smiled as she laughed faintly.**

"Anyway ye need ta stay here lass?" Kendrix said pulling her into the lounge area.

"**Anyway you need to stay here girl?" Kendrix said pulling her into the lounge area.**

"Because Carlisle wisna yer Mate" Kendrix said with a smirk. " I am!" He said please, at last he'd found his true other half.

**"Because Carlisle wasn't your Mate" Kendrix said with a smirk. " I am!" He said please, at last he'd found his true other half.**

Kendrix looked distraught as Esme's still form. "Is she no the most beautiful angel you've ever saw?" he said pushing the silky bronze hair from her forehead. "Why would anybody want ta harm a hair on her heid" he said running his hand tenderly over her face and cheek.

"Ye Ken, Carlisle's a true dead man, don't ya son" Kendrix looked at Jasper with stony eyes. Jasper felt Kendrix's rage.

**Kendrix looked distraught as Esme's still form. "Is she not the most beautiful angel you've ever saw?" he said pushing the silky bronze hair from her forehead. "Why would anybody want to harm a hair on her head" he said running his hand tenderly over her face and cheek.**

"**You know, Carlisle's a true dead man, don't you son" Kendrix looked at Jasper with stony eyes. Jasper felt Kendrix's rage.**

Esme started to stir. "Hello ma Bonnie wee lass, can ye manage ta drink some blood" Kendrix said tenderly, putting the cup to her lips.

**Esme started to stir. "Hello my beautiful little girl, can ye manage to drink some blood" Kendrix said tenderly, putting the cup to her lips.**

Kendrix was livid reaching over he took his mate gently placing her on his lap, he began rubbing soothing circle on her back. "Didna worry about it love, yer safe now. No one will ever hurt you again, I swear." Esme put her face into broad chest and sobbed.

**Kendrix was livid reaching over he took his mate gently placing her on his lap, he began rubbing soothing circle on her back. "Don't worry about it love, you're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again, I swear." Esme buried her face into stong broad chest and sobbed.**

"Cullen, This is Kendrix McLeod, day ye Ken I spoke ta ye before."

"**Cullen, This is Kendrix McLeod, do you know I spoke to you before."**

"Please come ta Washington Carlisle…. I have a bone ta pick with ye, on why ye would punish ma mate?"

"**Please come to Washington Carlisle…. I have a bone to pick with you, on why you would punish my mate?"**

"Wrong!. Esme's my mate and ye've inflicted pain and hunger on_ ma_ beautiful soul mate. You and your two barin's will be punished Carlisle. Mark my words Cullen, you will burn!" Kendrix hung up.

"Go check on yer mate son. I'm going to speak with mine."

"**Wrong!. Esme's my mate and you've inflicted pain and hunger on _my_ beautiful soul mate. You and your two children will be punished Carlisle. Mark my words Cullen, you will burn!" Kendrix hung up.**

"**Go check on your mate son. I'm going to speak with mine."**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 14**

Bella woke up to find Jasper Whitlock spooning with her on her soft king size bed. "Well hello you." she smiled as she turned around.

"Hi darlin', I missed you." he said leaning in for a kiss.

"Stop." she giggled, putting her hand in front of his face. "Morning breath." she said trying to move.

"So, kiss me now Bella McCleod, I don't care." He smirked as he gave her a searing hot kiss.

He pulled away slowly, smiling softly. "I love you Bells." he said rubbing his nose tenderly on hers.

"Eskimo kiss, Mr Whitlock?" she giggled, throwing the covers off.

"Ok handsome, I need a human minute." she said wriggling away from him; jumping to her feet she headed to the bathroom,

The door of Bella's bedroom crashed open. "Mummy, mummy…..Jasper have ye seen ma mummy?"

"Yes son, she just stepped into the bathroom." Connor ran to open the bathroom door. Catching him in mid run, Jasper spun him around. "Whooaaa there tiger, what's the rush? Let your mummy finish, she'll be out in a minute!" Jasper said as he helped him bounce on the bed.

"Did ye ken, this bed's bouncier than mine?" Connor continued to use the bed like a trampoline.

"Is it now; how do you know that?" Jasper said smiling.

"A tried, it didnay work." he said seriously.

"Ok, good to know."

Bella came out the bathroom. "Mummy, did ye know granda Kendrix's got a womin in his bed?" Connor said excited.

"What!" Bella screeched.

"Bella, its Esme. She came to see me last night. I'll explain it all later. She took ill and Kendrix let her stay." Jasper said grabbing Connor.

"Let me take my two favourite people out to breakfast, my treat!" Jasper said putting Connor down on the floor.

"Yee-ha breakfast. I'm gonna get ready, fast!" Connor said sprinting out of the bedroom.

"What happened Jasper, you look upset?" Bella said reaching to take a hold of his hand. She was still shocked that Esme was in Kendrix bed.

"I found out this morning that Esme always wanted to see me, she's been held against her will for ten years by Carlisle, Edward and Alice. Fuck. Bella, they tortured her, all because she wanted to see me." Jasper said shaking his head in disgust.

"Is she alright?" Bella whispered unable to comprehend how Carlisle could hurt his mate.

"She will be, she passed out last night from loss of venom. God Bella, I can't believe what they did to her." Jasper said shakily in anger.

"What did they do?" she whispered, sensing Jaspers rage.

"They took her arms and legs and starved her if she asked to see me. How could they possibly hurt kind, loving Esme?" he growled

"Feck, that's awful. Will she be all right? Won't Carlisle try to come and take his mate back?" she said worriedly.

"Ah, well there's another complication; I really think Kendrix needs to speak to you himself." Jasper said not knowing what to say to his mate about the new mated pair.

"Alright, I'm going to grab a quick shower; can you go make sure Connor at least brushes his teeth?"

"Yes darlin'." he said, giving her a sweet kiss.

Dressed and refreshed, Bella made her way down to the kitchen. Connor was sitting on a tall stool while Char was pouring him a glass of orange juice. "Uncle Peter, day ye know ma Grand Kendrix has a womin in his room?" Connor said, taking a huge gulp of the juice.

"Connor be careful, honey." Bella said as she watched the Juice go up his nose and all over his t-shirt.

Connor spluttered and coughed, before Bella could reach him Jasper had picked him up, patted his back gently, then got him to blow his nose on a tissue.

"You're a silly billy." Jasper said, wiping Connors tears and nose.

Bella could see he really did love her son. _'He'd make a great daddy.'_ she mused, looking at her two favourite men. She smiled at the thought of Jasper being Connors dad.

"Are you Ok baby?" she said, rubbing Connors' back gently.

Connor nodded, still in shock that he choked.

"He'll be fine, just a wee fright." Jasper said as Connor wrapped his arms around Jasper, cuddling into his neck.

"Com'on baby, let's go and get you a shower and change. Jasper's taking us to breakfast." she said. Lifting Connor into her arms she walked with her son up the stairway to his room.

"What did Connor mean Kendrix's got a woman in his room?" Peter said cleaning up the orange juice.

"Esme showed up last night. Carlisle, Edward and Alice had been holding her against her will for the last ten years. She said she loves me as a son and if she asked to see me, they'd removed her arms and legs. She was then starved for two weeks, each and every time she asked she got the same treatment. Kendrix met her at the front door and after him searching for eight thousand years he found out that she's his mate. O' yes, Kendrix is going to end Carlisle and he told him in no uncertain terms that he was going to burn! …. I don't think I missed anything out, it was an eventful game of chess." Jasper snarled.

"Fuck, Major; I just asked." Peter whispered, surprised at the anger emanating from Jasper.

"Jasper, will Esme be Ok?" Charlotte asked, concerned for the gentle caring Esme.

"I hope so, she's lost so much venom. Kendrix gave her bagged blood, I think she just needed a rest to recover from her escape."

"So she's Kendrix mate, talk about fucking with the wrong vampire!" Peter said shaking his head .

"Watch yer language Peter, A won't tell ye again!" Kendrix said walking in hand in hand with Esme.

"Sorry, Kendrix, ma'am." he said sincerely.

"Where's ma granddaughter and great grandson?"

"Connor choked on some orange Juice, his mum has taken him up to get cleaned and they should be down in a minute." Jasper said, smiling at how much better Esme looked.

"How are you feeling Esme?" Jasper said taking her hand, concern shining in his golden eyes.

"Much better now Jasper, I'm so happy that I made it." She smiled warmly. "I can't believe I've been living a lie. All those years the perfect wife and mother, so many lies." she mumbled, her crimson red eyes filling with venom.

"But look what I've found." she said looking lovingly and Kendrix. "My true mate." she said, smiling warmly at him.

"What!" Bella screeched in surprise. Putting Connor down onto his feet he ran over to his granda .

"Granda Kendrix, a choked on orange juice an it came oot ma nose!" Connor said, pulling his granda down beside him.

Picking Connor up Kendrix chuckled. "Oh ma poor wee lamb, are ye Ok now?"

"Aye granda, but am never drinkin' orange juice again, ever. Am allergic, it didna like me." Connor said seriously.

"Nae bother son nae mare orange juice fur ye." Kendrix said as Connor gave him a cuddle.

"Fanks Granda Kendrix!" Connor said looking at his mummy staring at the strange woman. "Who are ye?" Connor asked Esme.

"Sorry." Kendrix said. "Esme Platt, please let me introduce you ta ma great grandson Connor McCleod and ma granddaughter Bella McCleod."

"Pulease ta meet ye Esme." Connor said, putting his hand out like a wee gentleman.

Esme smiled softly taking his hand tenderly. "Pleased to meet you too, you're such a handsome boy."

"Yip, yer right; ma mummy tells me that every day, handsome." He smiled happily.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Esme said apprehensively.

"Mates?" Bella mumbled still in shock, Jasper wrapped his arm around his mate. "Bella darlin', are you Ok?"

"Mates." she mumbled shaking her head, starting to cry. Large tears rolling from her eyes.

"Why's ma mummy sad?" Connor said, wriggling out of his granda Kendrix arms to get to his mummy.

"Ma mummy disnae cry, what did ye day, Jasper?" Connor said looking hurt.

"I've done nothing to hurt your mummy, I would never hurt her." Jasper said pulling his family out of the sitting room up into Bella's bedroom.

Putting them both tenderly on the bed he looked at Connor." Mummy's had a shock, she just needs a few minutes. Let's give her a cuddle, OK?" Connor nodded in agreement.

Jasper took the still weeping Bella and laid her down in the middle of the bed. "Right Connor, let's give mummy a cuddle." Jasper said, taking the left side of Bella and Connor lay on her right side; both put their arm around her. Jasper flooded her emotions with peace and love and Connor just loved cuddling his mummy.

After a couple of minutes Bella cuddled them back. "I love you." she said softly to both of them.

"Ye a'right mummy, did you hurt yourself?" Connor said peering into her soft brown eyes as he patted her cheek.

"I'm fine honey. Just far too much information for mummy to deal with. I just got too much of a surprise but I'm alright now. I'm just a silly sausage " she smiled lovingly at her beautiful son.

"Thank you Jasper." she turned to see him smile." You always know what to do to make me feel better."

"Am hungry." Connor groaned.

"Right, let's go get some breakfast. We can deal with the rest later. Co'mon lil darlin let's go."

"Yeah!" Connor shouted as Bella groaned. "Ok, Ok I'm coming!" She smiled at her wee family.

A couple of minutes later they were in Bella's car heading to the Waffle House and it wasn't long untill they walked in together with Connor swinging from their hands. The waitress smiled and gave them a booth together at the back of the restaurant. "What do you want to eat Connor?"

"Pick somefin' mummy, Am no sure wit waffles are?"

The small middle aged waitress walked over, her pen and pad in hand poised to take their order. "What can I get y'all?"

"Can we get a stack of pancakes, maple syrup on the side, blueberries, banana and some margarine? Two coffees, cream, no sugar and a cup of English breakfast tea with milk and bring sugar. Thanks."

"A love pancakes." Connor said clapping his hands.

"Connor darling, you know Jasper took mummy on a date last night?" Connor nodded "Well, he asked me an important question."

"Wit wiz that?"

"Let me explain darlin'." Jasper said pulling Connor onto his lap.

"Connor, I told your mummy that I love her very much and that I also love you too."

"Me?" he said looking at Jasper strangely.

"Yes, you." he smiled, looking at the wonderful small child that had changed his life.

"I asked your mummy to marry me."

"A don't have ta wear a suit ta the weddin, do a? Ah'd much rather wear a kilt." Connor said thoughtfully.

"Sean Blair at nursery's mummy got married again and he got a new daddy. Will you be ma new Daddy?" Connor said seriously.

"I'd love to be your new daddy, would you like that son?" Jasper said, his emotions playing havoc with his voice. Never in Jaspers long vampire existence would he have ever expected to get married again let alone have a child he could call his own.

"Aye alright, that sounds good. Ye can still teach me to ride the horses?"

"Of course son, I love teaching you to ride the horses. I'm so happy you want me as your daddy." Jasper said cuddling his son.

Bella had tears rolling down her pink cheeks. Connor agreeing that Jasper could be his new daddy was surprising. She came back to the US to start over again, never in her plans had she considered that a stunning beautiful, loving vampire would have wanted her or her son. Jasper leaned over wiping her tears. "Happy tears." she said smiling lovingly at her family.

"Jasper… The answer is 'Yes'. I will marry you." Jasper stood up holding onto Connor and grabbing Bella by the waist spun them around.

There was a loud clatter as some cutlery hit the floor, but Jasper didn't care, this was the happiest day of his long existence.

Jasper put his family back down on their feet still hugging them, just as the waitress ran over to ask if everything was ok. Jasper smiled and exclaimed "This beautiful, kind, wonderful lady agreed to marry me and this handsome little man agreed to be my son, it really is the best day of my life!" he beamed. Everyone at the waffle house was overcome with feelings of happiness and contentment.

Putting the pancakes, coffee and tea on their table, the waitress sang "Congratulations." as she smiled at the beautiful family.

Connor clapped his hands. "This is the best'est breakfast ever!" he sang loudly.

"I need to get you a ring darlin'." Jasper said taking Bella's left hand in his.

"Day ah get a ring tae?" Connor asked, stabbing a pancake with his fork.

"No Connor." Bella said.

"Yes Connor son, if you want a ring I'll get you one."

"Cool…can a have a banana as well?" Connor said bouncing on his seat.

"Of course honey." Bella said cutting the banana into bite size chunks.

"Ok. After breakfast lets go to Seattle and get my fiancée and our son their rings."

Jasper's cell phone started ringing. "Y'llo Peter."

"Jasper you've got to come home now."

"Why?...I'm about to take Bella and Connor to Seattle to buy rings. Can't it wait?"

"The Volturi are coming, and Kendrix's brothers have arrived. It's like a freakin' zoo here... Ow, don't hit my head Eric... Jasper, please just come back now!" Peter hung up.

"Who was that Jasper?" Bella said eating another blueberry.

"Peter. Your uncles have arrived."

"Yippeee!" Connor said happily.

"He wants us to go back home, the Volturi are coming." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh god, they're going to be destroyed." she mumbled.

"The McLeod's? The Whitlocks will fight with them. Nothing will happen to you and my boy." he spat angrily.

"No Jasper." She said holding his hand tightly, "It's the Volturi that'll be destroyed. You don't know, but my family are lethal. There are hundreds of them still in high ranking military positions, one call from Kendrix and the Clan will react accordingly. Christ Jasper, it's like kicking a hornets nest, there are thousands of McLeod's all over the world. We need to go before they decide to flatten the Volturi." Bella said throwing money on the table and grabbing Connor. "Let's go."

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix**

"Granda Kendrix, a choked and orange juice an it came oot ma nose" Connor said pulling his granda down beside him.

" **Granda Kendrix, a choked and orange juice and it came out my nose" Connor said pulling his granda down beside him.**

"Aye granda but am never drinkin orange juice again,ever. Am allergic, it didna like me" Connor said seriously.

"**Yes granda but I'm never drinking orange juice again, ever. I' m allergic, it didn't like me" Connor said seriously.**

"Na bother son na more orange juice fur ye" Kendrix said as Connor gave him a cuddle.

"**No bother son no more orange juice for you" Kendrix said as Connor gave him a cuddle.**

"Yip, yer right ma mummy tells me that every day, handsome" he smiled happily.

"**Yip, you're right my mummy tells me that every day, handsome" he smiled happily.**

"Ma mummy dismay cry, what did ye day, Jasper?" Connor said looking hurt.

"**My mummy doesn't cry, what did you do, Jasper?" Connor said looking hurt.**

"Pick somefin mummy, Am no sure wit waffles are?"

"**Pick something mummy, I'm not sure what waffles are?"**

"A don't have ta wear a suit ta the weddin, do a? Add much rather wear a kilt" Connor said thoughtfully.

"Sean Blair at nursery's mummy got married again and he got a new daddy, Will you be ma new Daddy?" Connor said seriously.

"**I don't have to wear a suit to the wedding, do I? I'd much rather wear a kilt" Connor said thoughtfully.**

"**Sean Blair at nursery's mummy got married again and he got a new daddy, Will you be my new Daddy?" Connor said seriously.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**A wee note: Bella's not upset that its Esme, it's all to much to soon. **

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

**Next chapter meet Kendrix's brothers**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 15**

Bella walked into her home with Jasper carrying Connor protectively in his arms. They made their way to the large sitting room. Bella saw Kendrix, Esme, Peter, Char, Rose and Emmet all standing looking out of the huge panoramic window.

Bella walked slowly over to Esme, circling her arms around the sad Vampire's waist. Bella gave Esme a hug and looked into the crimson red eyes of the vampire that was now mated to her granda, Kendrix. Bella spoke softly. "Esme, I'm so sorry about bursting into tears before. It was such a shock that Kendrix had finally found his mate. And I'm so very pleased it's you. You were always kind to me and now I've heard how appallingly you've been treated these last ten years, it makes me so sad and angry. It's been a whirlwind couple of weeks for me, on top of moving me and my family four and a half thousand miles to the US to start a new life. My old life's come back to haunt me." Bella said, taking a step back.

"I'm so happy that you're ok with Kendrix being my mate. Earlier I was sure you were devastated." Esme said, taking Kendrix hand in hers.

"No, I'm happy for you both, I just don't deal well with this much chaos." She smiled grabbing the two vampires into hug.

"Yer a good lass Bella, I'm glad yer OK with me and ma bonnie Esme." Kendrix said, placing a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you." Bella said reaching for Jasper and Connors hands. "Jasper and I are getting married, and Connor decided he's getting a new daddy." Bella beamed with happiness.

Everyone came over and stood around them congratulating the happy couple, and Connor.

"Am getting a ring tay!" Connor said to Rosalie.

"O' my, you're a lucky boy." Rose said, smiling at the cherub in her arms.

"Ok. Would you like to tell me about the Volturi and the brothers?" Jasper whispered to Peter.

"Connor, would you like to come to the park with me and Emmett?" Rose said with a gentle smile.

"Kin a, mummy, kin a go way Rosey and Emmett please?" He said to Bella with big green puppy eyes.

"Alright, but you do what Aunty Rose asks and don't listen to Emmett." Bella said, tucking a strand of his blond hair behind his ear.

"Hey, Bella. I am a responsible adult. Tell her Rose, aren't I responsible?" Emmett whined to Rose.

"No. Emmett, Bella's right. You and Connor can go on the swings and play on the chute."

"Yes!" Connor air punched.

"Alright I suppose so." Emmet said to his wife, a twinkle shining in his golden eyes.

"I'll get your jacket Connor." Jasper said going to the coat hanger and picking his new green jacket.

"Tell the uncles I'll be at the park if they want ta come along." Connor said putting his arms into the coat as Jasper zipped it up.

"Alright, let's go boys." Rose said with a huge smile.

"Bye!" Connor waved, as he walked out the door with Rose and Emmett.

"Ok, now that the bairn's away, what are ye talking aboot Peter?" Kendrix said, his arm still around Esme.

"I've got a gift, I just know things. I knew when Jaspers mate had come back to Washington but I didn't know exactly who it was. I know the Volturi are coming I don't know exactly when or how many but I know they'll be here soon." Peter said frustrated.

"Aw right laddie dinnae worry. If they want ta talk, we'll talk. If they don't and they're here for mischief, I'll destroy them. I may not be in Scotland now, but it disnae stop me from protecting ma Clan." Kendrix said coolly, not seeming phased at all.

"Why aren't you panicking?" Peter said suspiciously, knowing of the might of the Volturi ruling kings.

"Why would I?" Kendrix said with a chuckle. "I have the dominant force. You don't live tae be eight thousand years auld Peter, without being the best. Me and my Clan might not get involved with the day ta day running of the world's vampires. That disnay mean ta say am ignorant at how the other nations seem to bow down to the Volturi. Scotland's vampires are ruled by the McLeod's, all of the clans son. If needed all the clans of Scotland would fight the Volturi. It wisnae a joke that we didn't let the Romans in ta the Scottish Highlands in 71 AD. They're still no allowed in! Day you honestly think I give a damn aboot any more Italians, son. Let them come and see the true face of the Clan McLeod." Kendrix said softly.

"How many do you have?" Jasper said, interested in tactics and war.

"Hundreds of thousands of vampires. They're based all over the world; Ireland, England Canada, the Americas, France, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Switzerland, Greece, Spain, most of Europe, Asia, Australia, New Zealand in fact the only place we don't have any clan members is Italy. Although Italy is a bonnie looking county." Kendrix said with a smirk.

"Told you." Bella said nudging Jasper.

"Where are my Uncles?" Bella said suspiciously.

"There away ta Forks. Jacob and Sam phoned to say they were having some trouble with nomads. You know ma brothers, anything for a fight. They also wanted to check on Charlie. We didnae want nomad vampires wandering too close to our kin. They said they'd be back in ten minutes." Kendrix said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Peter, are you positive the Volturi are coming here?" Esme said suspiciously.

"Yip." He said, nodding his head,

"I think Carlisle must have phoned Aro about Kendrix and I being mated. He's probably said that Kendrix stole me. That's just how the snake would think. He would have also mentioned Bella and Connor being human and knowing about Vampires." Esme said slowly.

"Good luck ta them, they're both McCleods and the chieftains granddaughter and grandson….. I really need to end Carlisle Cullen, sooner rather than later." Kendrix said thoughtfully, a devious plan forming in his head.

Bella's mobile started to ring. 'Daddy Cool.' Char sniggered. "Excuse me." Bella said, answering Charlie's call. "Hi dad, how's things?"

"Not good honey, you need to come and get the brothers. I have deputies running all over the Olympic Forest looking for giant monster bears.

Eric caused a huge fight at Newton's store; I had to take Mike and Jessica Newton and Lauren Mallory into custody for stripping down to their undies. Eric was judging who had the best body." Bella sniggered

"It's not funny Bells, Newton's six year old was in the store taking pictures on her mobile and posting them on Facebook. Mr and Mrs Newton, Mike's parents, think there was some kind of hallucinogenic gas leak causing people to see things and they've phoned the health department to get the place quarantined. It's a friggin' zoo down here Bells. Eric needs to stop using his gift, and his wife Heather's just as bad, laughing her head off at the fighting. I also have Rodrick following me, he says there are Italians here and he can sense them looking for me." Bella stopped laughing. "What! Please stay with Rodrick dad. What else is going on?" she said seriously as she glanced over to Jasper and the other vampire who were listening intently to the conversation.

"We also have a school party on a biology excursion missing, the biology teacher took the kids out about four hours ago into the forest and they haven't returned. I've got your Uncle William looking for the kids and the teacher. But Alistair's decided to be at one with nature again and is now running butt naked with blue tattoos all over his ass, throughout the whole forest. Jacob, Sam and the pack think it's hilarious and they're all running about as wolves encouraging him" He took a deep breath. "Look Bella, can you please ask Kendrix to speak to Eric and Alistair. The other two seem to be helping." Charlie sighed in defeat.

"Hold on Dad….Did you hear all that granda?" Bella said with raised eyebrow, looking directly at Kendrix.

"Alright Lass, hold on." Kendrix said as he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialled Eric.

Eric answered after the first ring "Eric. Kendrix here. Stop bothering Charlie and the poor people of Forks. You and Heather get Alistair dressed. Bring Charlie and Rodrick back to the house and let William continue to look for the missing bairns and their teacher. I'll see you in five minutes." Kendrix said hanging up.

"Dad, Kendrix spoke to Eric. Can you come here with Rodrick, Alistair and Heather please."

"Ok Bells." Charlie said with a sigh.

"Thanks dad, see you soon." Bella hung up. Looking directly to Kendrix she said. "Uncle Rodrick thinks the Italians are after Charlie."

"They must be, Rodrick's never wrong. I'll send Skye." Kendrix said opening his cell phone dialling his sister in law.

"Hello Sgathaich, how are you?" Kendrix spoke Skye's original Gaelic name.

"Fine Kendrix, I've just arrived in Port Angeles, is ma husband there?" Skye asked.

"No, Rodrick's in Forks with Charlie. Seems we've a wee problem Skye. The Volturi think my mate, Esme, Connor and Bella are something to do with them." Kendrix said kissing Esme's head.

"You've finally found her, congratulations Kendrix. Ah canny wait ta meet her." Skye said excited.

"Do you want me ta capture the Volturi spies Kendrix? Ah can bring them back to the house." Skye said looking forward to a mission.

"Aye Sgathaich that'll be great." Kendrix said talking to his greatest warrior.

"See ya shortly Kendrix." She hung up.

"You're sending a woman to capture the Volturi?" Jasper and Peter said at the same time in disbelief.

"She one of the greatest Celtic druid warrior women known to man lad. Many men travelled thousands of miles to train at her military academy in Dunscaith Castle, 'the Fort of Shadows', on the island of Skye. You want ta show her some respect lads. I've seen Bella upset enough after losing Calum. She disnay want ta lose you and yer brother. Are we clear?" Kendrix said with stony gaze.

"Crystal." Both said in awe.

Bella's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Bella it's Rose, would it be ok to take Connor to get something to eat and then take him to a movie? Him and Emmett have being going on and on about 'Despicable me 2' all day." Bella smiled "Yes Rose, that'd be great. Enjoy yourselves."

"Ok. Thanks Bella, they're both so excited." Rose laughed at Emmet and Connor jumping up and down doing air fists.

"Ok, Bye." Bella hung up.

"That's lucky; Auntie Skye can now bring the spies here?" She said looking at the stunned Jasper.

"Aren't you afraid?" Jasper said surprised at his fiancée's casual demeanour.

"No. Why should I be, Auntie Skye's a legend!" she said giving Jasper a quick kiss on his lips.

They all heard the wail of the police siren coming up the gravel path. Bella grabbed Jasper's hand as she waited for her uncles to get out of the police car.

Jasper looked on stunned. The first vampire that got out the car was the same height as Kendrix, about six feet four, his long honey blond hair blowing loosely in the breeze. The vampire wore the same black army fatigues Kendrix had on when they first met. _'Christ, the guy looks like a Viking warrior._' Jasper thought, in fact Jasper thought he resembled Alexander Skarsgard from the TV show '_TrueBlood'_. "That's Uncle Eric." Bella said smiling happily.

"Figures." Jasper said, exactly the same name as the vampire in the show he thought.

Next was a smaller vampire about six feet one, he had shoulder length brown hair and the same black army fatigues. "Is it my imagination or does he look like Gerard Butler?" Char said to Peter.

"That's Uncle Rodrick." Bella chimed.

The next Vampire jumped out the car, he was the same height as Rodrick but had mousy brown hair which grew down past his shoulders. He was the double of Chris Hemsworth the actor who played Thor. Jasper couldn't believe the striking resemblance these vampire had to these Hollywood actors. "That's Uncle Alistair." Bella waved to her Uncles.

"Hi Bella!" they all shouted back in unison.

"Is that 'Viggo Mortensen, Strider from the Lord of the Rings?" Char said pointing to the vampire walking out of the forest.

"No that's Uncle William." Bella said at the ridiculous descriptions of her Uncles.

"God Char, I thought you had good eyesight?" Bella laughed at her friend.

"I have perfect eyesight missy. They all look like actors. Can't you see that sugar?" Char giggled.

"Eh, no." Bella smirked

Charlie got slowly out of the police car, looking downright weary.

As they all made their way up the stairs to the front door, the Uncles look over to the left and deep into the evergreen forest.

"She's found them." Rodrick said quietly. "It never takes her long." Eric said with a nod.

"Welcome to ma hame, wipe yer feet. Come in, come in." Kendrix said smiling at his bothers.

"Esme, I'd like you and Jasper ta meet my brothers. Eric." Eric shook both their hands. "Pleased ta me ye." Eric said, then bending down he grabbed Bella around the waist and swung her around. "I've missed ma wee niece and where's ma bairn Connor?" Eric said laughing at his niece's green palor.

Peter was holding a very angry Jasper back. All Jasper could see was another vampire touching his beautiful mate. "Mine." he growled.

"Put me down Uncle Eric, you're deliberately winding up Jasper, my Fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Eric stopped to stare at Jasper. Jasper growled again.

"Hold yer wheeshed laddie. This is ma niece Bella." Eric growled at Jasper.

"Jasper, please don't let him upset you. Can't you sense his mischief?" Jasper did sense it, he also didn't sense any hostility towards him.

"Sorry Eric, I get a little protective of my mate. But you're all family; please forgive me." Jasper said.

"Nothing ta forgive son, Just messin with ye…... So empathy?" Eric said looking into Jaspers Gold eyes.

"Yes sir."

"None of that, yer family; Kendrix told us everything. Welcome to the Clan." Eric grasped Jaspers arm.

"Thanks Eric." Jasper said giving him a Viking greeting, grasping his forearm also.

"I like him Kendrix." Eric smirked at his brother.

"Good." Kendrix said looking at his brother.

"This is Rodrick." Kendrix said introducing the next brother.

"Please ta meet ye Jasper, Ah can see your Bella's true mate. I'm glad you found her lad."

"Me too, Bella and Connor are the two best things that have ever happened to me, and I love them dearly."

"Good ta hear son." Rodrick said stepping over beside Charlie.

"This is Alistair." Kendrick said smirking.

"Pleased to meet you Jasper. How do you feel about being at one with nature?" Alistair said seriously.

"That all depends on Bella, Alistair. She might not want her mate and Fiancé running naked around the forest."

"Damn right I don't. That fine ass is for my eyes only." she growled.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Still a wee warrior, our Bella?"

"Yes Uncle Alistair, he's mine."

"Good lass." He smiled. "Always protect your mate."

"And this is William." Kendrick said.

"Hi Jasper, ah hope you're looking after ma niece."

"I am sir." Jasper said, he couldn't get a read on Williams emotions.

"Don't waste yer gift Jasper, I'm a shield like Alistair, but mine is down, always. No vampire can sense me or know I'm about." William said.

"Wow." Jasper had never met someone he couldn't sense.

"Did you find the kids Uncle William?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Yes darlin', the teacher'd fell down a steep ravine and the children didn't know what to do. They're all safe and at the hospital now." William said, still surprised at the stupidity of the teacher.

"I'm so glad, thanks Uncle William." Bella gave her uncle a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Auntie Heather, I thought she was with you Uncle Eric?" Bella asked confused as to why Heather wouldn't be here.

"She went with Skye. You know all that sister stuff?" Eric said with a smirk, knowing fine well Heather was helping Skye bring in the Italians.

Kendrix looked out the glass window. "They're here." He said softly. "Dinnae fret Esme. Skye and Heather are quite capable of bringing in anything the Volturi has sent."

The brothers vanished in an instant. In their place stood two of the most beautiful woman Peter and Jasper had ever seen.

"Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Esme please let me introduce you to Skye McLeod, Mate of Rodrick and Celtic warrior princess."

"Pleased to meet you all." Peter thought that Liv Tyler, Arwen from the Lord of the Rings, was standing in front of him and it was his favourite movie ever. He felt a sharp slap to the back of his head. "Welcome back in the real world _Aragon._" Char said laughing.

"This is Heather, Mate of Eric, Irish queen and rider of the Sidhe." Jasper couldn't believe that the vampire in front of him was real; long golden blond locks, six feet tall and shining with an ethereal glow.

"The sidhe, aren't they mythical Irish fairies?" Jasper said pulling himself together. _'These aunts were dangerous, they were like sirens, hypnotising.'_ Jasper thought suspiciously.

"O' he's a keeper Bella, he can see through my thrall." Skye said happily.

"Auntie Skye, you promised not to do that." Bella said exasperated, as she reached out to clasp Jasper's hand.

"Better to check darlin', I wouldn't want to have to kill him." Skye said with a uneasy smile.

"Now Skye, you know ah can see all the shiny gold ribbons linking Mates. Stop teasing Bella." Kendrix said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart, you can never be too careful." She purred happily.

"To answer your question, I'm a plain old vampire, not a fairy." Heather giggled. "I was a rider of the Sidhe. No fairies though, only warrior vampires." she smiled.

"A'right, that's everyone introduced. Let's bring up the Italians." Kendrix said.

Kendrix watched Alistair and William bring in the tiniest wee lassie, she had blond hair tied in a tight bun and was growling furiously.

Eric and Rodrick brought in a large broad male brown haired vampire.

"Alright, wit do I have here?" Kendrix said at the wee lassie staring daggers at him.

"Ah asked ye a question lass." Kendrix said growling at the wee witch.

"You'll all be sorry, we are vampire royalty. We are the Volturi!"

"Snap." Kendrix said "We're vampire royalty tae." he sneered at the two spies.

"Why are you here?" he asked the two captives.

The silence was deafening. Kendrix sighed.

"Break all ties." Kendrix said to Alistair.

"Done." Alistair said nodding back to Kendrix

"Alright, again; whit's yer name?"

"My name's Felix and I am a member of the Volturian Guard." Felix said as Jasper felt his relief.

"Good, good." Kendrix said softly.

You, he said pointing at the wee lassie. "Your name?"

"My name's Jane, I'm a member of the Volturian Guard." she said, eyes downcast.

"Excellent. Now, what are you doing on my land?" Kendrix said.

Felix answered hesitantly. "Aro, one of our Kings, received a call from his good friend Carlisle Cullen. He was distraught, crying about a barbarian stealing his mate. He also mentioned another mate, a human and her child being held against their will.

"Ah see you're telling the truth, good fur you lad." he said quietly to Felix.

Tuning his crimson eyes to Jane, "Alright lass, what am a gonna day with you?"

"What do you mean, we've told you everything." Jane sneered, looking disgusted at Felix.

"He told me everything." Kendrix pointed to Felix. "You've done nothing but send your hate out to my family. Black velvet ribbons of hate. Now you have one last chance. Ah won't give you another. Tell me exactly why Aro wants my granddaughter and grandson?"

Jane growled. "I don't know."

"Wrong answer." Kendrix said, as Jane's head rolled from her body across the room.

Felix stood in shock as the Clan leader brought his claymore sword around and pointed it at his throat.

"Yer turn laddie?" Kendrix said looking at the fearful Volturi guard.

"Please, I have no loyalty to the Volturi. Aro charged Chelsea to bind me to both Aro and Caius. I never ever wanted this life. I had a wife and three children when I was changed and I only ever wanted to live in peace. But because I was the strongest and best fighter I was changed to serve the Kings. Please forgive me, I wasn't privileged to the information about your granddaughter and grandson. If I can I'd like to help you." Felix said. Jasper felt nothing but honesty and sincerity coming from the big Italian.

"Whit dae ye think brothers?" Kendrix asked his kin.

"I sense no dishonesty." Eric said picking up Jane's head and tossing it to Alistair.

"All false ties have been broken and can't be remade. He seems genuine. Give him a chance; if he even thinks dishonestly, we'll destroy him." Alistair said throwing the head to William.

"Ah concur." William said throwing Jane's evil head to Rodrick.

"Ah concur tae." he said, throwing the head over to Kendrix, the chieftain of the Clan.

"He seems to have no problem with our treatment of his guard member, why?" Rodrick asked.

"She's a witch; she's enjoyed torturing me and other guards with her malicious gift. A thousand years of vicious spiteful torture. Why isn't her gift working?" Felix asked in disbelief."

"No vampire's gift works, if I dinnae want it tae." Kendrix said with a wicked smile.

"We have an accord, it looks like yer saved big yin. Remember, cross me and mine and be destroyed." Kendrix said patting Felix on the shoulder.

"Alright, day ye have Aro on yer speed dial?" Felix nodded, handing the Scottish warrior his cell phone.

"Good, let's cut tae the chase then." Kendrix said smiling at all his family, as he pressed the speed dial button for Aro Volturi.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family :)  
**

"Yer a good lass Bella, I'm glad yer OK with me and ma bonnie Esme" Kendrix said placing a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"**You're a good girl Bella, I'm glad you're OK with me and my beautiful Esme" Kendrix said placing a kiss on Bella's forehead.**

" Am getting a ring tay!" Connor said to Rosalie.

"**Am getting a ring tay!" Connor said to Rosalie.**

"Kin a, mummy kin a go way Rosey and Emmett please?" He said to Bella with big green puppy eyes.

"**Can I, mummy can I go with Rosey and Emmett please?" He said to Bella with big green puppy eyes.**

"Ok now that the barins away, what are ye talking aboot Peter?" Kendrix said his arm still around Esme.

"**Ok now that the babys away, what are you talking about Peter?" Kendrix said his arm still around Esme.**

"Aw right laddie didnay worry. If they want ta talk we'll talk if they don't and they're here for mischief, I'll destroy them. I may not be in Scotland just now, but it didnay stop me from protecting ma Clan" Kendrix said coolly not seeming phase at all.

"**Alright boy, don't worry. If they want to talk we'll talk if they don't and they're here for mischief, I'll destroy them. I may not be in Scotland just now, but it doesn't stop me from protecting my Clan" Kendrix said coolly not seeming phase at all.**

"Why would I?" Kendrix said with a chuckle "I have the dominant force. You don't live ta be eight thousand years auld Peter, without being the best. Me and my Clan might not get involved with the day ta day running of the world's vampires. That disnay mean ta say am ignorant at how the other nations seem to bow down to the Volturi. Scotland's vampires are ruled by the McLeod's, all the clans son. If needed all the clans of Scotland would fight the Volturi. It wasnay a joke that we didn't let the Roman in ta the Scottish Highlands in AD71. There still no allowed in! .Day you honestly think I give a damn aboot any more Italians, son. Let them come and see the true face of the Clan McLeod." Kendrix said softly.

"**Why would I?" Kendrix said with a chuckle "I have the dominant force. You don't live to be eight thousand years old Peter, without being the best. Me and my Clan might not get involved with the day to day running of the world's vampires. That doesn't mean to say I'm ignorant at how the other nations seem to bow down to the Volturi. Scotland's vampires are ruled by the McLeod's, all the clans son. If needed all the clans of Scotland would fight the Volturi. It wasn't a joke that we didn't let the Roman in to the Scottish Highlands in AD71. There still not allowed in! .Do you honestly think I give a damn about any more Italians, son. Let them come and see the true face of the Clan McLeod." Kendrix said softly.**

"There away ta Forks. Jacob and Sam phoned says they were having some trouble with nomads. You know ma brothers anything for a fight. They also wanted to check on Charlie. We didnay want nomad vampires wandering too close to our kin. They said they'd be back in ten minutes." Kendrix say looking at the clock on the wall.

"**There a way to Forks. Jacob and Sam phoned said they were having some trouble with nomads. You know my brothers, anything for a fight. They also wanted to check on Charlie. We don't want nomad vampires wandering too close to our family. They said they'd be back in ten minutes." Kendrix say looking at the clock on the wall.**

"Welcome to ma hame, wipe yer feet. Come in, come in" Kendrix said smiling at his bothers.

"Hold yer wheeshed laddie. This is ma niece Bella" Eric growled at Jasper.

"**Hold your tongue boy. This is my niece Bella" Eric growled at Jasper.**

"Nothing ta forgive son, Just messin with ye…... So empathy?" Eric said looking into Jaspers Gold eyes.

"**Nothing to forgive son, Just messing with you…... So empathy?" Eric said looking into Jaspers Gold eyes.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry .


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Just a wee note, that I'm **_**not**_** nearly finished this story, there is still more :) **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 16**

"_Good, let's cut ta the chase then." Kendrix said smiling at all his family, as he pressed the speed dial button for Aro Volturi._

Kendrix waited patiently for the phone to be picked up by the Italian vampire leader.

_(Spoken in Italian)_

"_Hello Felix, how is the mission going?" Aro said to his strongest guard._

"_Am I speaking with Aro Volturi?" Kendrix spoke softly._

"_Yes. Who is this, and why do you have Felix Volturi's cell phone?" Aro said suspiciously._

"_My name is Kendrix McLeod of the Clan McLeod. I think you know who I am Aro!" Kendrix sneered._

Kendrix switched back to his native tongue.

"Why did ye send two vampires to spy on the Clan McLeod Aro?" Kendrix growled.

Aro stuttered. "The…. the Scottish Vampires..." Aro said suddenly panicked. _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Carlisle Cullen will pay for this!'_ Aro thought, trying to find a way out of this catastrophe.

"I'm so sorry Kendrix, I was informed by Carlisle Cullen that his beautiful Mate Esme Cullen had been kidnapped."

Kendrix hissed.

"There was also mention of a Bella Swan, the Mate of Edward Cullen."

Jasper growled.

"Apparently being held against her will and that she and her infant son had been exposed to Vampires. If that's the case then you know our law, her and the child need to be destroyed." Aro said, not quite sure who this Bella Swan or her son were. He only knew that Edward Cullen had agreed to become a member of the guard if Aro obtained his mate Bella Swan. Aro heard a deafening roar and pulled the cell phone away from his ear. _'Fuck, what did I say wrong?'_ he thought.

"Aro, as ye can hear you've upset the heads of the Clan McLeod, myself included. Ah will say this only once. Esme Cullen is _ma_ Mate. Not Dr Carlisle Cullen's, as he has lied to ye. He will pay for the torture that ma mate endured at his hands for the last ten years. Also Bella McCleod is ma granddaughter, her son is ma great grandson by _blood_. Do you understand the implications of what am telling you Aro? Edward Cullen will soon be truly deid by the hands of Bella's Mate Major Jasper Whitlock. The Whitlock Coven is now under Clan protection and is now my family. Your laws do not involve the Clan McLeod, Aro. My brothers and I rule the Scottish Vampires. You know this. Irrespective of the geographical location of any Clan members, we rule absolute. Do you and your brothers need a lesson in Clan law?" Kendrix said, venom lacing his words.

"No. We didn't know that Esme was your mate….. But you do know that the Volturi are the ruling kings of the vampire world and that _our_ word is law. Bella and her son have broken that law and we are honour bound to uphold it." Aro said calling the barbarians bluff.

"Wrong answer." Kendrix hung up the cell phone.

Looking at Eric and Rodrick he whispered "Burn the Volturian witch." The brothers nodded and took Jane's decapitated body outside to begin building a wooden pyre. Felix looked on in fear.

Jasper stood in awe of the great clan chieftain. He knew Kendrix was right, no use pussy footing about.

"Bella, can you call Rose and Emmett and tell them to bring the bairn back hame." Kendrix said deep in thought.

Felix's cell phone started to ring. "Yes?" Kendrix sneered.

"I think we might have been cut off." Aro said, worried that his plan had back fired.

"No, a hung up on ye. Whit day ye want Aro? I've just declared war on the Volturi and am a wee bit busy with preparing for it." Kendrix hissed.

"What? We don't want to be at war with the Clan McLeod. It was just a misunderstanding!" Aro snivelled.

"Ye could have fooled me. Say what you've got to say. You have thirty seconds." Kendrix said sending his thoughts to William.

William pick up his own Cell phone and dialled his nephew Alexander in the UN Security forces.

"If Bella is truly your granddaughter you must change her, as for the child when he comes of age he must be changed also." Aro said, thinking this was a good resolution.

"Aro?" Kendrix said softly.

"Yes Kendrix, do we have an accord?" Aro smiled thinking he had won.

"No, War it is…" Kendrix hung up.

Aro stood looking shocked at the silver cell phone resting in his hand.

"What just happened?" Caius said after hearing the phone conversation.

"Ehh? I think the Clan McLeod just declared war on the Volturi."

"The Scottish vampires?" Marcus said getting up off his throne. "Why would they do that?"

"Fuck! Aro what have you done?" Caius said suddenly understanding the implications of Aro's idiotic actions.

"You heard. I said he must change the girl and her son. I didn't think I was being unreasonable." Aro said snarling at his brothers.

"Unreasonable, she's one girl and a child. Kendrix's granddaughter and great grandson by blood. By telling him what to do, you've set us up to fight a war that we might not win. What the hell were you thinking brother?" Marcus swore, exasperated that this fool was his brother.

"We are the vampire royalty, not those Scottish barbarians." Aro said trying to believe his own words.

"Fuck, Aro. What happened to Jane and Felix, did you find out?" Caius asked concerned that his brother had lost his mind.

"No. Every war has casualties Caius." he growled.

"We've always stayed well out of the way of the Scottish Clans. Why would you do this now? You know their chieftain is older than us, the brothers are ancient, and now they have Major Whitlock of the Southern Vampire Wars who is also mated to the woman you told Kendrix needed to be destroyed. I can't understand why you would have pushed this Aro. A woman and her child aren't a good enough reason for us to go to war." Marcus said softly.

"We have to show these vampires who is in charge." Aro said, surprised his brothers weren't backing him.

"They have left us in peace for millennia. They don't care about the Volturi, they didn't get involved when we fought the Romanians, they never get involved. They have always remained apart and autonomous Aro. You know they could destroy us?" Marcus said moving to the huge gold door of the main chamber.

"You've fucked this up Aro .Phone the chieftain back. Tell him that it was a misunderstanding and then leave them in peace." Caius said moving with his brother Marcus.

"No, I won't! They will know the true might of the Volturi." Aro screamed, angry that his own brothers were acting this way.

"Where the hell are you two going? We need to discuss sending the guard to America." Aro said watching in disbelief as his brothers made toward the door.

"We need to leave now!" Caius said looking behind him at Aro.

"You've decided to awaken the sleeping giant, and I won't be here when they destroy the Volturi." Marcus said walking out of the door.

"Bye Aro." Caius said as he vanished through the doorway.

Emmett and Rose walked through the front door of Bella's house carrying an extremely tired Connor. "Mummy, Emmett wants a room the same as mine." Connor said looking at his mummy with love.

"Really? I don't think your Auntie Rose would manage with the bomb bed." Bella laughed, reaching for her beautiful cherub.

"He's not getting one. He can change his den to look like your room." Rose said smiling at her new wonderful nephew.

"Auntie Skye, Auntie Heather yer here? Ye need ta come see ma new bedroom it's braw, it's got minions and toys and everything!" Connor said excitedly as he smiled at his aunties.

"Let's all go up and see your beautiful room son. Esme, you need to see it too it's amazing. Char and Rose arranged it all." Bella said. Leaning in to kiss Jasper softly on his smooth cool lips, she started climbing the stairs with Connor.

"We want ta see the room too!" Eric said as the uncles nodded in unison.

"Come on then, come see ma room." Connor said smiling with a wave to his aunties and uncles.

Jasper and Peter stood looking at Kendrix in anticipation. "What will we do now?" Jasper said looking at the calm Chieftain. Charlie smirked knowing the way the clan operated. Felix stood in the corner watching how the other vampires react.

"You don't need to do anything just now. Just enjoy the family. Everything's been arranged." Kendrix said with a smirk.

"What have you done?" Peter asked; his talent was shouting at him that something big was happening at that very moment.

General Alexander McLeod had earlier received the phone call from one of his Clan chiefs. He had arranged the Special Ops detail using only McLeod and McLeod kin. The ground forces had been sent in to clear all civilian humans out of the town. Using heat sensing equipment on scout aircraft it had been ascertained that there were no humans left in the town. The population were then transported to other towns within the vicinity, well outside any danger and were put up in luxury hotels. The mission had been a huge success.

General Alexander McLeod sent in the black ops reconnaissance drones which had successfully laser tagged the main targets. The delta wing Eurofighter Typhoon had scrambled from RAF Leuchars knowing the exact location of the enemy and had deployed its Storm Shadow missiles when it reached its target. The pilot Ruaraidh McLeod had decided that the mission was like shooting fish in a barrel. After a series of deafening explosions the Italian town of Volturi was reduced to rubble.

Kendrix cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Kendrix said with a grin. "Hello son, how are you?"

"Great! Granda Kendrix, the mission was a success. How are Bella and Connor?" Alexander McLeod asked his great grandfather. He couldn't believe someone had threated his family. It just wasn't done.

"Good son, Connor's got the uncles and aunties up stairs showing them his new bedroom. Yer a good lad son, ye need ta come and visit soon." Kendrix said to his grandson.

"I will granda, soon. The phone's lighting up granda, I'll need to go. Speak ta you soon." Alexander said.

"Nae bother son, ye did a grand job, am proud of ye." Kendrix said, happy that his grandson Alexander would be coming over for a visit. Hanging up he looked at Jasper and Peter who were staring in astonishment at the TV as it flashed up a_ 'Breaking News'_ banner along the bottom of the screen.

The BBC news reporter was staring in disbelief at the destruction of the once beautiful town of Volturi. "The United Nation Security Council had heard rumours of a European town being targeted by extremists. They had just managed to clear the Italian town without any panic after its inhabitants were evacuated due to a major gas leak. Less than two hours later the town of Volturi was destroyed in an atrocious act of terrorism. Due to the quick thinking of the security council the military operation was a huge success and no casualties reported. The UN will help the Italian government to rebuild the once idyllic town. If you can, please send any donations to the Volturi rebuilding fund..."

"You did this?" Jasper asked, pointing to the TV in wonder.

"Wow!" Peter said in awe. Felix couldn't believe he was now free of the guards. A smile moved slowly across his lips. Charlie shook his head; nothing in this family surprised him anymore.

"They were warned." Kendrix said to the two stunned vampires in front of him.

"You destroyed Volturi? Jasper said still in shock.

"Aye." Kendrix laughed.

"But…..I can't believe you did that. It's amazing!" Jasper said, he thought war as being so different, usually taking place on a battlefield.

"War is hard laddie, dinnae think for a minute it isn't . But this was the McLeod's reaction to someone threatening the clan. No one, and I mean no one, will threaten my granddaughter and grandson. The idiots that stayed with Aro will have been destroyed with him. I don't think Marcus and Caius would have been stupid enough to stay in the castle, they would have known what I would have done. They're tacticians and military men; I think they'll be gettin' in touch very soon." Kendrix said turning off the TV.

"Now don't you have a wedding to arrange?" Kendrix said to the still stunned Jasper.

"Yes." Jasper said, shaking his head.

"What about the Cullens?" Peter said looking at Kendrix respectfully.

"Oh, that's a different matter. Ah will be finding Carlisle Cullen and he will be destroyed by ma own hand. And Eddy boy will be destroyed by my new grandson in law Jasper. You can have Alice or maybe ma bonnie Esme will like the honour of destroying the harpy." Kendrix said patting both vampires on the back.

"I'll do it darling." They heard Esme's voice float down the stairs.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family**

"Why did ye send two vampires to spy on the Clan McLeod Aro?" Kendrix growled.

"**Why did you send two vampires to spy on the Clan McLeod Aro?" Kendrix growled.**

"Aro, as ye can hear you've upset the heads of the Clan McLeod, myself included. Ah will say this only once. Esme Cullen is _ma_ Mate. Not Dr Carlisle Cullen's, as he has lied to ye. He will pay for the torture that ma mate endured at his hands for the last ten years. Also Bella McCleod is ma granddaughter, her son is ma great grandson by _blood_. Do you understand the implications of what am telling you Aro? Edward Cullen will soon be truly deid by the hands of Bella's Mate Major Jasper Whitlock. The Whitlock Coven is now under Clan protection and is now my family. Your laws do not involve the Clan McLeod, Aro. My brothers and I rule the Scottish Vampires. You know this. Irrespective of the geographical location of any Clan members, we rule absolute. Do you and your brothers need a lesson in Clan law?" Kendrix said, venom lacing his words.

**"Aro, as you can hear you've upset the heads of the Clan McLeod, myself included. I will say this only once. Esme Cullen is **_**my**_** Mate. Not Dr Carlisle Cullen's, as he has lied to you. He will pay for the torture that my mate endured at his hands for the last ten years. Also Bella McCleod is my granddaughter, her son is my great grandson by **_**blood**_**. Do you understand the implications of what am telling you Aro? Edward Cullen will soon be truly dead by the hands of Bella's Mate Major Jasper Whitlock. The Whitlock Coven is now under Clan protection and is now my family. Your laws do not involve the Clan McLeod, Aro. My brothers and I rule the Scottish Vampires. You know this. Irrespective of the geographical location of any Clan members, we rule absolute. Do you and your brothers need a lesson in Clan law?" Kendrix said, venom lacing his words.**

"Bella, can you call Rose and Emmett and tell them to bring the bairn back hame." Kendrix said deep in thought.

"**Bella, can you call Rose and Emmett and tell them to bring the baby back home." Kendrix said deep in thought.**

"No, a hung up on ye. Whit day ye want Aro? I've just declared war on the Volturi and am a wee bit busy with preparing for it." Kendrix hissed.

"**No, I hung up on you. What do you want Aro? I've just declared war on the Volturi and I'm a little bit busy with preparing for it." Kendrix hissed.**

"Ye could have fooled me. Say what you've got to say. You have thirty seconds." Kendrix said sending his thoughts to William.

"**You could have fooled me. Say what you've got to say. You have thirty seconds." Kendrix said sending his thoughts to William.**

"Auntie Skye, Auntie Heather yer here? Ye need ta come see ma new bedroom it's braw, it's got minions and toys and everything!" Connor said excitedly as he smiled at his aunties.

"**Auntie Skye, Auntie Heather you're here? You need to come see my new bedroom it's beautiful, it's got minions and toys and everything!" Connor said excitedly as he smiled at his aunties.**

"Nae bother son, ye did a grand job, am proud of ye." Kendrix said, happy that his grandson Alexander would be coming over for a visit. Hanging up he looked at Jasper and Peter who were staring in astonishment at the TV as it flashed up a_ 'Breaking News'_ banner along the bottom of the screen.

"**No bother son, you did a grand job, I'm proud of you." Kendrix said, happy that his grandson Alexander would be coming over for a visit. Hanging up he looked at Jasper and Peter who were staring in astonishment at the TV as it flashed up a**_** 'Breaking News'**_** banner along the bottom of the screen.**

"Aye." Kendrix laughed.

"**Yes." Kendrix laughed.**

"War is hard laddie, dinnae think for a minute it isn't . But this was the McLeod's reaction to someone threatening the clan. No one, and I mean no one, will threaten my granddaughter and grandson. The idiots that stayed with Aro will have been destroyed with him. I don't think Marcus and Caius would have been stupid enough to stay in the castle, they would have known what I would have done. They're tacticians and military men; I think they'll be gettin' in touch very soon." Kendrix said turning off the TV.

"**War is hard boy, dont think for a minute it isn't . But this was the McLeod's reaction to someone threatening the clan. No one, and I mean no one, will threaten my granddaughter and grandson. The idiots that stayed with Aro will have been destroyed with him. I don't think Marcus and Caius would have been stupid enough to stay in the castle, they would have known what I would have done. They're tacticians and military men; I think they'll be getting' in touch very soon." Kendrix said turning off the TV.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry .


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**_

**Authors Note: A Heartfelt thanks you to all for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews. Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 17**

Aro, ruling King of the Volturi, watched in shock and disgust as his brothers of three thousand years ran from Volturi, thus abandoning him. Sitting on his lonely red and gold throne in his massive marble throne room, he still couldn't comprehend that half of the guard had left with Marcus and Caius. After the rumours had been circulating that Aro had upset Kendrix McLeod of the Scottish Vampire Clan, other vampires started evacuating the castle.

Looking at the tall brown haired vampire kneeling in front of him, he began: "Yes Chelsea, I'll be sending a contingency of the guard to America to see this Kendrix McLeod. Declare war on me would he? I think you need to go to America and break some family ties dear. He will rue the day he ever crossed me and the Volturi." Aro sneered.

An alarmed Heidi threw open the huge ornate doors and ran into the throne room. Throwing herself down on her knees she shouted "Master Aro, there are no humans left in Volturi, we have no food sir!"

"What? Why, when did they leave?" Aro said, worry starting to creep into his mind.

"There was a major gas leak and they cleared the town nearly two hours ago." she said, fearful that her lord would be unhappy with her.

"FUCK! We need to leave, call my wife we need to go now!" Aro screamed waving his arms around in frustration.

"What's that sound?" Heidi asked, confusion clouding her senses as she stopped to listen more closely.

"It sounds like…." Aro Volturi never finished the sentence. As the Storm Shadow cruise missile reached its target the BROCH multi-warhead system ploughed and exploded through the stone work of the ancient structure just as the secondary bomb incinerated all of the vampires within the castle to ash. The castle and vampires of Volturi were destroyed.

The TV flashed the news across the globe as the terrible destruction shocked the vampire world.

Felix's phone started ringing in Kendrix hand. "Aye?" Kendrix sneered.

"Is this Kendrix McLeod of the Clan McLeod, chieftain of the Scottish Vampires?" Marcus asked softly.

"Speakin', who's this?" Kendrix said looking on as his brothers moved slowly down the stairs.

"This is Marcus Volturi, my brother Caius is with me. We'd like to formally apologise for our recently deceased brother. We would never get involved with Clan politics and your granddaughter and grandson are safe from us." Marcus said with a sigh, looking out the window to the deep blue sea below his private jet.

"Ah know they're safe Marcus. Ah made them safe. What do you want to say to me and my Clan?" Kendrix said as he nodded to William.

"We surrender and have no wish to be at war with you." Marcus said, nodding to Caius.

"Where are you going just now?" Kendrix said as Heather winked at him, knowing the exact location of the brothers.

"We're not sure just now." Marcus said with a frown, worry seeping into his very soul.

"Please don't lie to me, I've already destroyed quite a few of yer coven today. Don't make me knock yer Jet out of the sky. I have eyes everywhere Marcus, ye should know I'm not your enemy, yer brother had that title when he decided to get involved with my Clan. Dae ye wish ta be ma enemy?" Kendrix whispered ominously.

"No. No. We want to leave you and your family alone. We're heading for Greece. We need to ensure order among our kind. The Romanians and most of the rest of the world's vampires will think we all perished in the blast, it will take years to bring order back to our world. Thank you again Kendrix, you won't be bothered by us again." Marcus said nodding to his brother in agreement.

Kendrix hung up the silver cell phone. "It's fine, nae mair problems. Now we just need to find the Cullens." Kendrix smiled at his brothers and sisters in law. The hunt had begun and the McLeod Clan were searching high and low for Carlisle, Edward and Alice Cullen.

Jasper walked slowly down the stairs just outside their home, holding onto Connor tightly as he cuddled into his neck. "Too early, Daddy." Connor mumbled sleepily in his ear. Jaspers dead heart nearly started beating again. It was the greatest sound in the world to hear Connor call him 'Daddy'. Looking down the stairs he met Bella's bright brown eyes.

Bella had been walking in front of her two special men when she heard her baby call Jasper 'Daddy'. Looking up at her soon to be husband, her eyes filled with tears of joy as she pushed all her love to Jasper and Connor. Jasper smiled happily at the immeasurable love he felt for his wonderful family.

Jasper strapped his precious son securely into the car chair of Bella's car. "Can I drive darlin', I know the jewellery shop I want to take you and Connor to?" Jasper said kissing his beautiful mate.

"Alright Jasper, I'll play along." She giggled, excited that Jasper was taking them to Seattle for the rings.

A couple of hours later Connor was being gently wakened by his new daddy, Jasper. "Hi son." He smiled as his son stretched and gave a huge yawn. "Mummy got you some breakfast from McDonalds. I've got you this tray that clicks onto your car chair." Jasper smiled clicking the grey plastic contraption safely in place. "Here's some apple juice and your breakfast box." Jasper smiled lovingly down at Connors sleepy pink face.

"Awright." Connors said with another big loud yawn.

"Have you got yer breakfast mummy?" Connor said reaching for his apple juice.

"Yes sweetheart it's right here, see?" Bella said showing her son the same breakfast box that he had.

"Snap!" he giggled. "Same as you mummy."

"So it is, you're so clever honey." Bella laughed at her tiny sleepy cherub.

Connor and Bella ate in silence as Jasper put on some AC/DC. "Yes Daddy! Ma favourite!" Connor said kicking his feet and starting to sing 'Shoot to Thrill'.

"Connor, you're kicking the back of mummy's chair. Less kicking darling!" Bella said looking around at her singing boy.

"Awful sorry mummy." Connor said smiling at the winking Jasper.

"Awe finished. That wis braw….but a need a pee pee." Connor said starting to squirm in his car chair.

"Hold on baby, I'll take you into McDonalds." Bella said moving her breakfast clutter.

"No darlin', you finish your breakfast. Connor's a big boy and he can come to the restroom with his daddy." Jasper said, not quite sure what he had put himself forward for.

"Cool." Connor said with a crumb filled smile, as Jasper unclasped his seatbelt and pulled him gently from the car.

Bella watched lovingly as Jasper and Connor walked hand in hand into the McDonalds. A tear gently rolled slowly down her cheek, as she smiled at Connor skipping and chatting happily to his new daddy. Bella felt at peace for the first time in two years. Since meeting Jasper only four days ago, no one could have believed the difference that he had made to her life. She would be marrying her mate, her new love. _'I still need to decide a date.'_ she mused. '_I haven't even taken Connor to pre-kindergarten yet and I've still to start work.' _Shaking the doubt from her mind, she sighed_ 'He's so worth it'_ as she saw her sexy cowboy walk out of the restaurant with Connor in his arms as they still continued to chatter to each other.

"Mummy, I was big boy and washed ma hands awe bye ma self!" Connor laughed as Jasper tickled his sides putting him back into the car seat.

"Let's go my brilliant family!" Jasper smiled happily as he drove his family to the Azure Lake Jewellery store.

The car pulled up to the front of the shop. Connor screamed at the top of his voice: "I'm getting a ring!"

"Yes you are son, and I've already asked the nice people here to make you a very special ring." Jasper laughed as he got out and started to release Connor from the confines of his car chair.

"Now you mustn't run around in the shop Connor, keep a hold of Mummy and Daddy's hand." Bella said, gently kneeling down to zip Connor's jacket up and putting up his hood so he wouldn't get his hair wet in the heavy rain.

Bella and Jasper walked with Connor swinging in the middle of them, each holding his hand tightly. Connor eyes opened wide. "Look at the floor mummy, it's got pictures of dragons an' a lion an' stars." Connor said walking carefully around the mosaic floor.

"Wit day ye think daddy?"

"I think it's cool, I like the bull. Look over there." Jasper said pointing to a bull figure.

"Look at awe the computers, day they play games here? Day ye fink they have the minion game?" Connor said in wonder.

"The computers are for picking and designing your mummy's ring. I've already got your ring designed." He said as he walked his beautiful family over to the counter. A tall red headed woman came over. "Welcome to Azure Lake Jewellery. How may I help you?" She smiled at the cute family.

"Hi Ann." he said reading her name tag on her shirt. "My name's Jasper Whitlock. This here little lady," he said pulling Bella closer to him "Is my fiancée and she's here to choose or design her engagement ring." He smiled dazzling the saleswoman. "And this little man is my son, Connor." he said lifting Connor into his arms.

"Ma Daddy's really strong." he said wrapping his arms around Jasper's neck as he leaned in and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Clapping his hands happily Connor giggled "Ma daddy loves me." as Jasper blew a raspberry on his cheek.

"You have a beautiful family." Ann the sales woman said honestly.

"I do." Jasper said smiling. "Now Bella, what kind of ring would you like darlin'?" Jasper said as the computer monitor lit up showing Bella different type of rings, metal and stones.

"I'd really like a ring with three stones, each one to signify the three of us, Connor, you and I." she said thoughtfully. I'd like a slightly larger stone in the middle to signify Connor." she smiled softly. "He's the centre of my universe and always will be." she whispered so that only Jasper could hear. He kissed her tenderly on the top of her head. "I like it. You know you're both the centre of mine darlin'." He hugged her closely. They flicked through the designs until she said "Stop." There in front of her eyes was a Platinum 3 diamond full bezel mount circling three sparkling Diamonds set on a flat 3mm band with small bead accents between each bezel, a milgrain edge around each bezel and a matte finish.

"Are you sure you don't want something fancier?" Jasper said looking at the lovely ring, some of the others had fancier settings.

"Oh yes, my other ring was a solitaire with a two carat diamond and a very fancy six prong setting. When Connor was one and a half I had to take him to hospital, he had a high fever for 24 hours and whatever I tried wouldn't bring it down. He kept throwing up and it made him dehydrated. Well, needless to say he was dehydrated and had to be put on a drip to rehydrate him. He'd caught a very bad virus and had to stay in hospital. Anyway, I stayed overnight in a horrible lazyboy chair to keep my wee lamb safe. In the morning I was so exhausted; washing my hands I looked into the mirror and could see the dark circles around my eyes, I pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and dried my hands over the sink. I trudged back to the ward and sat watching my baby sleep. I looked down and realised that I'd knocked the diamond out of my ring and down the sink. Calum had it replaced but it never felt the same." she sighed. "This looks more sturdy, it looks like it would last an eternity." she smiled shyly.

"I love you Bella McCleod, forever." he said kissing her lips gently.

"Och that's nasty!" Connor shouted in their ears.

Looking up they both laughed at their little man. "Sorry son." Jasper said.

"Can we have this design please, Palladium with a two carat round cut diamond in the middle and the one carat round cut at each side?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Certainly sir." Ann the sales assistant said as she typed in the order. "Can I just get your measurement please?" she said, placing the tape around Bella's ring finger. Typing the size into the computer, she said "That's it ordered, it will be made exactly to your specifications and will be ready in one week." she smiled. "Fantastic!" Jasper said. "Now can you get me the ring I ordered for my son?"

"Oh yes sir, the designer had a lot of fun with this one." she said going into the back of the shop.

"Is that ma ring comin'?" Connor asked excited.

"Yip." Jasper smirked as Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Here it is. It's so cute." the sales assistant said.

Handing Connor the powder blue box, he took it gingerly, his tiny chubby fingers having difficulty opening the lid. "Daddy, help me puleese!" he said with pouting lip.

"Alright, here." Jasper said opening the box. There, sitting in the centre of the tiny white pillow sat a palladium silver ring with 'Son' embossed in between two tiny golden Minions. Connor laughed happily as Jasper put the ring on his middle finger.

"It's brilliant daddy. Look mummy, minions!" Connor said staring at his sparkling son ring.

"Love you daddy!" Connor said as the love and happiness swirled around Jasper.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family**

"Ah know they're safe Marcus. Ah made them safe. What do you want to say to me and my Clan?" Kendrix said as he nodded to William.

"**I know they're safe Marcus. I made them safe. What do you want to say to me and my Clan?" Kendrix said as he nodded to William.**

"Please don't lie to me, I've already destroyed quite a few of yer coven today. Don't make me knock yer Jet out of the sky. I have eyes everywhere Marcus, ye should know I'm not your enemy, yer brother had that title when he decided to get involved with my Clan. Dae ye wish ta be ma enemy?" Kendrix whispered ominously.

"**Please don't lie to me, I've already destroyed quite a few of your coven today. Don't make me knock your Jet out of the sky. I have eyes everywhere Marcus, you should know I'm not your enemy; your brother had that title when he decided to get involved with my Clan. Do you wish to be my enemy?" Kendrix whispered ominously.**

Kendrix hung up the silver cell phone. "It's fine, nae mair problems. Now we just need to find the Cullens." Kendrix smiled at his brothers and sisters in law. The hunt had begun and the McLeod Clan were searching high and low for Carlisle, Edward and Alice Cullen.

**Kendrix hung up the silver cell phone. "It's fine, no more problems. Now we just need to find the Cullens." Kendrix smiled at his brothers and sisters in law. The hunt had begun and the McLeod Clan were searching high and low for Carlisle, Edward and Alice Cullen**.

"Awe finished. That wis braw….but a need a pee pee." Connor said starting to squirm in his car chair.

"All finished. That was great….but I need a pee pee." Connor said starting to squirm in his car chair.

"Mummy, I was big boy and washed ma hands awe bye ma self!" Connor laughed as Jasper tickled his sides putting him back into the car seat.

"**Mummy, I was big boy and washed my hands all bye myself!" Connor laughed as Jasper tickled his sides putting him back into the car seat.**

"Wit day ye think daddy?"

"**What do you think daddy?"**

"Look at awe the computers, day they play games here? Day ye fink they have the minion game?" Connor said in wonder.

"**Look at all the computers, do they play games here? Do you think they have the minion **

"Och that's nasty!" Connor shouted in their ears.

"O that's nasty!" Connor shouted in their ears.

Is that ma ring comin'?" Connor asked excited.

"**Is that my ring coming?" Connor asked excited.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**I know that the whole of fan fiction went down on Friday, I had problems posting the last chapter and then I had even more trouble with replying to some reviews. Sorry. :( hopefully (fingers crossed) it's all sorted now. :)  
**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter 18**

_"It's brilliant daddy! Look mummy, minions!" Connor said staring at his sparkling 'Son' ring._

"Love you daddy!" Connor said as the love and happiness swirled around Jasper.

"Mummy can we get a ring for Daddy?" Connor said staring at the small minions smiling happily.

"If you want darlin'. Do you want a daddy ring?" Bella said smirking at Jasper.

"I'd love one Connor, do you want to help me design it?" Jasper said.

"It'll be braw. Kin we get 'Daddy' on it and cowboy hats? Cause yer a real cowboy Daddy." Connor said excitedly, clapping his tiny hands together.

"That's a great idea son." Jasper said, kissing his cheek.

"Alright." the sales assistant said. "Which metal and finish would you like?" she asked, looking at Jasper for confirmation.

"You choose Connor." Jasper said pointing at the pictures on the screen.

"Kin you hay the same as me, same colour and yer wee hats in yellow like ma minions?" Connor said biting his lip thoughtfully.

"That's a brilliant idea! You heard my son, a Palladium ring with tiny gold cowboy hats at each end of 'Daddy' please."

"That'll be a great ring Connor, your Daddy's so lucky!" Bella said ruffling his golden locks.

Connor beamed with pride as he had chosen a braw ring for his daddy.

"Can I measure you?" Ann the sales assistant said, putting the tape around his right ring finger.

She looked at him shocked. "My, you're freezing sir, would you like me to turn up the heating?"

"No thanks, I have a circulation problem and my hands are always cold." he said dazzling her.

"Alright then, is that on the same account?"

"Yes." Jasper said.

"No, wait. Put it on this." Bella said handing over a black credit card.

"It's ok Bella, I have an account with the store." Jasper said kindly.

"No. This is a gift from Connor and I. It's not up for debate Jasper. Please put it on this card." she said to the sales assistant.

Jasper knew not to argue as he could feel Bella's determination and frustration. He pulled her into a hug. "Sorry lil darlin', I'm kind of old fashioned." Jasper whispered in her ear.

Bella shuddered. "I've got plenty of money Jasper. Please try not to do that again, it was my gift to you. Why on earth would I expect you to pay for your own gift?" she whispered, confused.

Jasper looked at her with raised eyebrow, it was like a light bulb went off in Bella's mind. "Alice….Alice got you to pay for all your own gifts?" she said in disbelief as Jasper nodded.

"What an evil witch." She mumbled.

The sales assistant came back with the card and card reader and Bella put in the pin number.

"All done, you can pick up both rings in one week." the sales assistant said with a warm smile. "Your son's so cute!" she said to them both. "You're so blessed."

"You're darn right." Jasper grinned, as Bella nodded.

"All right troops, let's move!" Bella sung as they headed out the door of the shop.

"Where to now?" Bella said reaching the car door.

"Emmett said he was gonna play me at the Wii and the eggbox" Connor said happily.

"What?" Bella said not sure what an eggbox was. But she did know there would be no eggs being destroyed in her house.

"You mean Xbox, Connor. Emmett can play you at the Xbox!" Jasper said laughing at Bella's frown.

"Eggbox!" he gave a hearty laugh, which seemed to be contagious as Connor and Bella also started laughing.

"Ok, back home. Let's see what everyone thinks about your wonderful ring Connor." Bella said taking her sons' hand to have a closer look.

"Kin you see the wee minions, mummy?"

"Yes I can, they're smashing!" Bella said nodding.

"Let's go!" Jasper said scooping his son into his arms.

Putting him securely in his car seat, he let Bella drive back to Port Angeles.

They reached the house as the sun was setting behind the towering evergreen trees.

Connor ran ahead pushing open the front door. "Granda, Granda Kendrix where are ye?" Connor said rushing into the sitting room. "Hey big guy! Your granda, uncles and aunties went to get you a surprise." Peter said with a chuckle.

"Look Uncle Peter, ma daddy got me a braw ring!" Connor said shoving his hand into Peters' face.

Rose and Char walked calmly out of the kitchen to see this great ring.

"Wow look, it says 'Son'." Peter said winking at Jasper, pleased that his brother had at last found happiness.

Bella smiled at her happy son. "What are you two ladies doing in the kitchen?" Bella said at the suspicious look of Char and Rose.

"Okay…" Bella smirked,

"They'll be back in a couple of minutes. Emmett….." Peter shouted looking up the stairs.

"Coming, give me a second..." They heard Emmett's voice float down the stairs.

"Then Emmett was beside them with a Wii and an Xbox. "Yeah, an eggbox!" Connor shouted.

Emmett laughed. "Yip little man, an Xbox. What do you want to play. I've got Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. You in Jaz , Peter?" Emmett said excited.

"Yip!" they both said in unison.

"Can I play daddy?" Connor said as tears shone in his eyes.

"Of course you can play." Emmett said handing him the controller first.

"Cool." Connor laughed as he and the men went to play Mario party.

"What are you two up to?" Bella said trying to look into the kitchen.

"Tut, tut Mrs, go look somewhere else. It's a surprise." Char said with a smirk at the nodding Rose.

"Fine." Bella said walking back into the sitting room, where Emmet was niggling at Connor for winning the last three levels. "Who do you think you're shouting at Emmet McCarty? Apologise before I come over there and smack upside your head for your cheek! " Bella said looking at the ashamed Emmett.

"Sorry Connor." Emmett mumbled. "Excuse me Emmett, but no one can hear you." Bella said with a glare,

"Sorry Connor." Emmett said.

"Dinnay worry about it Emmett, ye were just a wee bit excited." Connor said patting Emmett's big hand.

"And you two, why did you let that big lug shout at my baby?" She glared at Peter and Jasper.

"Ah'm a big boy mummy. No a bairn." Connor said shaking his head.

"Emmmm..." Jasper and Peter mumbled.

"No more shouting you lot or you can stop the game right now." Bella said to all four .

"Yes ma'am." Jasper and Peter said together while Emmett and Connor just nodded in agreement.

Peter stopped, his mouth opened. Leaning over to Jasper he whispered " Something coming Major, something big."

"When?" Jasper said, eyes scanning the area as he pulled Connor onto his lap.

"Not sure a couple of weeks or a month." Peter said. "The feelings gone now." Peter sighed in relief.

They all heard the cars pull up outside the house.

"Everyone back." Char said noticing the change in the atmosphere.

"Good." Jasper said picking up Connor and pulling Bella to him.

The door opened slowly. In walked Kendrix with Esme, Eric and Heather, Skye and Rodrick, William and Alistair close behind and them. All had smiles on their faces. Then in came Edith.

Bella screamed. "Oh my god you came!" she laughed, excited to see her sister in law. "Auntie Edie!" Connor said holding his arms out for a hug.

"O ma wee bairn, I've missed you!" Edith laughed, gathering Connor into her arms.

"Jasper, this is my best friend and sister in law, Edith McCleod." Bella said, still surprised she had actually come here to America.

"Edith, this is Jasper, my fiancé." Bella said shyly, wondering what her friend would think.

"Please ta meet you Jasper, you're a lucky man." She smiled holding out her hand.

Clasping her hand in his he said "It's so good to meet you. Bella told me all about you." He smiled genuinely pleased to meet Bella's best friend.

She turned and gave Bella a hug. "Yer one lucky Beatch, I'm so jealous. Where can I get me one of those?" Edith sniggered.

"Ha, Ha ,very funny!" Bella said hugging her tight.

"So you're my surprise?" Bella said.

"Not just me." Edith smirked. "This is your engagement party and we have some more of the family." She smiled brightly.

"Who?" Bella said suddenly quiet.

"Where's ma granddaughter?" Rodrick shouted outside." Where's ma Agnes?" he smiled as the stunning strawberry blond, five foot eleven, blue eyed, nineteen year old girl walked casually through the front door.

"Granda Roddy, Grandma Skye!" she said running to her great gran and granda. She gave them both a comforting hug.

"Nessie." Bella said to her cousin. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé." Bella said walking over to introduce Jasper.

"Nessie, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock, my fiancé."

"Jasper, I'd like to introduce you to my young cousin, Nessie. Is your sister here too?"

"Pleased to meet you Jasper, and welcome tay the clan!" Nessie smiled as they both shook hands. "Yeh Niamh, will be in any minute, she's talking ta yer dad." She said eyeing up Jasper suggestively. He quickly let go of her hand like it was on fire.

"My dad's here?"

"Alright Bella, a called together a wee party ta celebrate you and Jaspers engagement and mating. Esme invited yer dad and the Quileute tribe and they're all coming to celebrate." Kendrix said softly, knowing his granddaughter didn't like big surprises.

Jasper felt Bella starting to become overwhelmed. "Let's go darlin'. We'll go upstairs and get ready for the party." He said putting his arm tenderly around her waist and pulling her up the stairs. He looked around to see that Connor was chattering away happily to Peter and Char. Peter gave him a nod as he took his love to the sanctuary of their bedroom.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family**

"It's brilliant daddy! Look mummy, minions!" Connor said staring at his sparkling 'Son' ring.

"Love you daddy!" Connor said as the love and happiness swirled around Jasper.

"It'll be braw. Kin we get 'Daddy' on it and cowboy hats? Cause yer a real cowboy Daddy." Connor said excitedly, clapping his tiny hands together.

"**It'll be great. Can we get 'Daddy' on it and cowboy hats? Cause you're a real cowboy Daddy." Connor said excitedly, clapping his tiny hands together.**

"Kin you hay the same as me, same colour and yer wee hats in yellow like ma minions?" Connor said biting his lip thoughtfully.

"**Can you have the same as me, same colour and your small hats in yellow like my minions?" Connor said biting his lip thoughtfully.**

"Emmett said he was gonna play me at the Wii and the eggbox" Connor said happily.

"**Emmett said he was going to play me at the Wii and the eggbox" Connor said happily.**

"Look Uncle Peter, ma daddy got me a braw ring!" Connor said shoving his hand into Peters' face.

Rose and Char walked calmly out of the kitchen to see this great ring.

"**Look Uncle Peter, my daddy got me a great ring!" Connor said shoving his hand into Peters' face.**

**Rose and Char walked calmly out of the kitchen to see this great ring.**

"Dinnay worry about it Emmett, ye were just a wee bit excited." Connor said patting Emmett's big hand.

"**Dont worry about it Emmett, you were just a little bit excited." Connor said patting Emmett's big hand.**

"Ah'm a big boy mummy. No a bairn." Connor said shaking his head.

"**I'm a big boy mummy. No a baby." Connor said shaking his head.**

"O ma wee bairn, I've missed you!" Edith laughed, gathering Connor into her arms.

"**O my small baby, I've missed you!" Edith laughed, gathering Connor into her arms.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry .


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ IMPORTANT.**

I write this story as I enjoy sharing Jasper, Bella and Connors story. I have corresponded with many amazing people. They have given me pointers and made some great suggested to help me take this story forward.

I _always_ moderate all Guest Reviews. In all the time that I have been posting the story I have never had to delete one, until today.

**I can honestly say that after reading the review, which upset me enormously. I did not want to continue to write this fan fiction (As I said before I only do this for enjoyment).**

Here's a copy of the review:

_If you have to provide endless and annoying translations at the end of  
every damn chapter then maybe you shouldn't be trying to talk in such an  
annoying dialect. It's cumbersome and annoying to try to read - it's no where  
near as cute as you want to think it is._

_I love the story, which is the only reason I've been trying to wade through_  
_that useless tripe, but honestly, dump the "dialect" crap and concentrate on_  
_writing the awesome story instead._

Answer from me:

_! annoying dialect_ as you so nastily put it is my mother tongue my language is Scottish and I will write anyway I wish.

2._it's no where near as cute as you want to think it is_.- I Don't think it's cute, it's how my character speak!.  
3 _I love the story, which is the only reason I've been trying to wade through that useless tripe_ – Bit of a contradiction there I feel.

To the Review whoever you are please, please, please stop reading my story. You're poisonous word are nasty and have made me upset. No one forces you to **trall through the crap** that I write.

**This chapter is for over 17 years today.**

** After such a overwhelming response from my fantastic readers, this will not now be my last chapter. I will not let one individual destroy my fun or the enjoyment of my readers.  
**

Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 19

Peter gave him a nod as he took his love to the sanctuary of their bedroom. Leading Bella over to the beautiful en-suite Jasper started the power shower with dual heads in the white tiled double shower enclosure. Kissing Bella gently on her soft pink lips he whispered in her ear. "You seemed a little stressed there darlin', let me help you relax." he said, nibbling her earlobe.

"Jasper…." she moaned "We have guests downstairs, most of them will hear us." she said nipping at his earlobe.

"I helped your grandfather build this house and I made sure that this room was soundproof." he said peeling of her T-shirt. He kissed her again pulling her gently into his cool granite body as she felt his long hard length pressing through his jeans.

"Jasper, I love you so much. I need you right now." Bella mumbled as she breathed heavily. He unclasped her baby pink Victorias Secret bra, kneading both her breasts playfully as his head bent down and his cool lips latched on to her left rosebud nipple. He kissed and lavished its soft pink peak while his hands roamed over her body, with one hand he opened the top button of her jeans then he pushed them down to her ankles.

Moving to the other breast he kissed and sucked her sweet nipple as he wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist and lifted her up onto the cold granite vanity unit; steam billowed and swirled around the two lovers.

"Need to remove these darlin'." he smirked, as Bella's face flushed pink. Pulling her jeans and panties off in one quick movement, she sat naked in all her glory on the cold vanity. Her smouldering coffee brown eyes stared at him wantingly. He sensed her love and lust as it swirled around and caressed him. "You seem a little overdressed Cowboy." she smiled sexily. "Yes Ma'am." he said stripping out of his clothes slowly as she licked her lips hungrily at his strong muscular body.

Parting her long soft legs his body moved forward into her outstretched arms and soft hot body. Bella caught his compliant cool lips in hers as she started to kiss him hungrily, her arms reaching around to pull him in closer into her core. "Fuck! I need you darlin'." Jasper said as he pushed into her soft waiting heat. Lifting her up onto his hard thick length, she wrapped her long legs securely around his waist as he walked them both over to the hot spray of the dual shower heads.

Once under the warm tantalising spray, Jasper couldn't hold back any longer. Leaning Bella against the cool tiled wall he grabbed her hips as her legs were still wrapped firmly around him as he pulled out then pushed back in slowly. "Love you Bella…. Please hold on love." he whispered as his kisses peppered her neck and collar bone. Jasper continue to pound into her over and over and over again; as he started to feel Bella's walls flutter, he put one hand down and rubbed his thumb over her glistening pink pearl with vampire speed, her muscles grabbed firmly around his thick cock as she screamed his name. "Jassssppppppeer….." Bella saw stars as she was hit with a tsunami of multiple orgasms, washing over her. Jasper sensed Bella's euphoria and screamed as his own release came hard and fast.

"Bella …..Bella …are you ok darlin'?" Jasper's voice seemed to wake her from her daze. Bella looked around, she was still wrapped tightly around Jasper and still in the enormous en-suite shower

"Feck Jasper, are you trying to kill me with orgasms?" She giggled. Her body flushed with excitement.

"Sorry darlin', you looked like you really needed to relax." Jasper said, kissing her softly on her flushed and swollen lips.

"Let's get you washed darlin'." he said, taking the sponge and putting on copious amounts of passion fruit shower gel he washed every inch of her body meticulously.

Two hours had flown past since they'd escaped into their bedroom. "Are you ready Bella, you don't need to go down if you don't want to?" Jasper said nibbling at her ear lobe again.

"If you keep doing that Jasper Whitlock, I'm going to spontaneously combust!" she flushed.

"Sorry… lets go." he sniggered as he clasped his cool hand in hers.

Walking down the stairs they both heard Connor telling everyone about Jaspers new 'Daddy' ring and his own 'Son' ring with the yellow minions; everyone was chatting away happily

"Hi Bella, Jasper!" Charlie shouted as he walked over and gave his daughter a loving hug.

"Engaged huh?" he said looking directly at Jasper.

"Yes sir. I had to ask her before someone else tried to snatch her away." Jasper said holding his hand out to Charlie.

Shaking it fiercely Charlie said "Treat her well son. She's precious." Charlie stood back, eyebrows raised.

"Yes sir I know. She's my one and only…. My forever." he said to Charlie as he pulled Bella close beside him.

"Hi Bella, would you like to introduce me to your Fiancée?" Niamh smiled at her cousin.

"Sorry, yes of course. Niamh this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Niamh my cousin." Jasper held out his hand and Niamh shook it firmly. "Good to meet you Jasper. Look after my Cousin and Connor and I'll not' have to hunt ye down and kill ye." she smirked.

What was it with the women of this Clan? She was human, no more than eighteen years of age, five feet eight inches tall, long golden blonde hair and the double of her Great grandmother Skye.

"You don't have to threaten me girl. I would never hurt Bella or Connor." Jasper sneered at the threat coming from this mouth of this slip of a girl.

"Niamh, enough." Rodrick said walking over with Skye.

"That was rude Granddaughter, ye weren't dragged up, but brought up properly. Now apologise to Jasper and Bella. And in future if ye canny say something nice say nothing at all." her grandfather growled.

Niamh put her head down and eyes downcast. "A'm sorry Jasper and Bella. It's just that a love my family and want nothing bad to happen to them." Niamh mumbled, thoroughly humiliated for being chastised.

"Ok then." Jasper said feeling the girls humiliation.

"I love you cuz, but if you ever speak to Jasper like that again, I'll never forgive you." Bella said, disgusted with her young cousin's behaviour.

"Sorry Bella." she mumbled.

"Jasper, would you like to help me with some drinks?" Nessie said suddenly slinking up beside him, invading his space.

Jasper looked over to Char and Peter. "We'll help you sugar, leave Jasper to his fiancée, it's their party." Char said grabbing the girls elbow and moving her towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Jasper whispered to Peter.

"No problem." leaning closer to Jaspers ear Peter said "That one's so much trouble Jasper. Be careful." warning him of his instinct.

"What's up?" Bella smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Your cousin Nessie, she makes me feel uncomfortable." Jasper said honestly.

"Yeah, she's a bit of a man eater. I'm sure you can handle it." Bella smirked as she pulled him over to Kendrix and Esme.

Bella wrapped her arms around her granda, kissing his cheek gently. "Thanks for the party Granda, you know I'm not really great with surprises….. But thank you for bringing Edith over, it's a wonderful surprise." She smiled brightly. Leaning over she gave Esme a hug. "Thanks for inviting my dad and the pack."

"I know you don't like surprises Bella, but Edith wanted to surprise you. The rest are your family and friends and we love you and Jasper. I'm so happy you're marrying my son." Esme said smiling tenderly.

"I'm happy I'm marrying your son too." Bella laughed.

Just then Emmett ran up. "Bella, Bella can Connor me and the brothers play the Wii?"

Raising her eyebrows she asked "Will you behave?"

"Yes." he nodded. "And no shouting if Connor beats you?" Bella said seriously.

"Promise." he mumbled. Rose walked purposefully out of the kitchen. "You shouted at the baby?" Rose said in disbelief. "It was a misunderstanding, he cheated." Emmett mumbled, as he heard Bella gasp in shock.

"Did you just say my baby cheated?" Bella shouted, as she was physically held back by Jasper.

"C'mon Darlin, its Emmett he stupid." Jasper said as all the McLeods stopped talking in mid-sentence.

"Did you just say oor bairn, Connor McLeod, cheated?" Kendrix asked as he appeared in front of Emmett.

"O, damn." Charlie whispered to Billy Black.

"Ah didnae cheat granda! He's telling fibs!" Connor shouted in his auntie Heathers arms.

Alistair, Eric, Rodrick and Kendrix were all circling Emmett. "Are ye telling' lies about the bairn Emmett?" Eric asked as the brothers nodded, waiting for an answer.

"I might have exaggerated; he seemed too good for a little boy?" Emmett said wondering why he had opened his mouth.

"Told ye!" Connor shouted out.

"Emmett how could you do that to Connor?" Rose shook her head at her thoughtless husband.

"Time to pay for telling lies about a McLeod." the brothers said in unison as they grabbed Emmett and vanished into the forest.

"What just happened?" Jasper said confused at the empty space beside him.

"It's Clan justice, he'll be ok. Don't worry Rose he's family." Bella said trying to reassure Rosalie that her husband would be okay with the four ancient vampires.

Out the corner of her eye Bella saw Jacob, Sam and Paul heading for the door. "Where do you think you're all going?"

"Com'on Bella, it'll be a blast." Jacob said with a smile.

"I'm just going to record the video." Paul said holding up his silver cell phone.

"Please Bella, the brothers are so much fun, can we go and see?" Sam begged.

"Alright, but warn them that the forest is a national park, do not destroy it. "Bella said throwing her hands in the air exasperated.

Turning around looking at the rest of the party guests "Anyone else wanting to go, just go!" she said as the rest of the pack ran out of the front door. Billy sat with Charlie chuckling at the fate that would befall Emmett.

"Do I need to be worried?" Rose said.

"Na, he'll be fine, they may tar and feather him or something else like that but they wouldn't hurt him. He'll soon be Kendrix son in law." Bella said bursting out laughing as she saw Esme smirk.

Everyone that was left continued to mingle, had a laugh and relaxed.

Three hours later they heard a cheer coming from outside the front door. "They're back!" Connor shouted clapping his hands excitedly.

Kendrix walked in first, reaching down he grabbed Esme up and gave her a sloppy kiss. "I hope you didn't hurt my son." said with a smile.

"Never." he grinned, looking down at her.

"Bring him in lads!" Kendrix shouted.

In came all the brothers, huge smiles spread across their faces. "Come on in Emmett. The bairn's waiting'." said the choir of voices.

In walked Emmett McCarty, a bright yellow Emmett with goggles and a nappy. "Oh my god!" Rose said, shocked.

"A giant minion baby!" Connor shouted in glee.

Bella heard Jasper and Peter snigger beside her. Emmett walked over to Connor he held out his big hand and said "Connor, your Uncle Emmett's sorry about before. I'm an awful sore loser and I promise I won't ever do that again."

"Awright Uncle Emmett, it's not good telling fibs, ye always get caught." Connor said, his eyes wide, staring at his bright yellow Uncle Emmett as a minion.

"I won't ever again." Emmett grumbled.

"Ye look braw Uncle Emmett, do ye want to play in ma room?" Connor said.

"Yeah let's go buddy." Emmett said, walking him and Connor up the stairs to his room.

"Where did you get all that paint at this time of night?" Charlie said suspiciously.

"Seattle." the brother said in union.

"Are you telling me you've had Emmett walking like that from Seattle?" Charlie said as Billy Black laughed beside him.

"Aye." they all said.

"Bright luminescent yellow paint, where on earth did you get it?" Charlie said really not wanting to know,

"Airport." Kendrix laughed.

"What!" Bella said "Did you break into another airport? Tell me you didn't steal another plane."

"It was Eric's Idea, we said we could beat the pack and they said no way and well ….it was a baby plane and I'll put it back." Alistair said smirking at Eric.

"Where is it now?" Billy laughed.

"Well I might have landed it on the beach at La Push." Eric said innocently as Billy sprayed beer all over the floor.

"That's sacred ground!" he spluttered as Charlie patted his back.

"If it any consolation, Jacob won!" Kendrix smiled at the happy pack.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)

Authors Note: **A Heartfelt thank you to all the amazing people who review and PM and talked me out of giving this up.**

**You all made me realise that you're the true fans and voice of the story and that I should just ignore the one tiny anonymous voice.**

**So for all the wonderful people who reviewed and PM me for Chapter 19 here is an early Chapter 20 as a Huge Thank You for your wonderful support:)**

Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)

Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 20**

The party was a huge success; everyone loved the cake shaped like a tartan clad cowboy siting on a horse with his bride in his arms. Char and Rose had spent hours creating the sugary masterpiece. Sam, Jacob and the rest of the pack loved the huge aromatic buffet that was laid out for the 'hungry people'. Edith, Niamh and Nessie enjoyed chatting with some of the gorgeous single men. Nessie had decided she really didn't want to spend that much time with the wolves as her main interest now lay in the sexy blond vampire Bella was now engaged to.

Standing in the dark shadows, Felix watched as the festivities played out around him; he thoroughly enjoyed the party. He'd decided not returned to the Volturi in Greece, opting instead to stay with the clan that had freed him from his chains of oppression and his miserable life as a Volturi guard. He'd even been hunting with Peter and Charlotte in some of the dark, damp alleyways of Seattle. He'd enjoyed staying with the Whitlock's including Rose and Emmett in Jaspers house. He still didn't know exactly what he was going to do now, but he really enjoyed being with the McLeod's. He'd always liked being in a family but to find a real one was a gift indeed.

Felix watched the tall girl with strawberry blond hair walk up to Jasper and Bella, but at this angle he couldn't see her face. He saw how Jasper reacted to the girl and smirked. He watched her speak to her parents then go into the kitchen with the other women and Char. After the Emmet debacle, he watched as the girl flirted unashamedly will the wolves. There was something about this female, she was trouble with a capital 'T', and he knew it. The cake came in and everyone toasted the happy couple with congratulations and good luck. Felix watched Jasper kiss Bella on the cheek. Jasper then said he was going to check up on Connor. The girl was watching Jasper intently like a hunter stalking it's prey. Bella was talking to Jacob, Sam and Billy as they all started laughing at some corny joke that one of the men told.

The girl walked carefully up the stairs following Jasper, Felix followed slowly after her. As Felix made it to the top of the landing he heard Connor shout at the girl, Agnes, 'Don't touch my daddy!' Felix ran into the room as Connor was in Jaspers arms, crying with his small arms wrapped tightly around Jaspers neck. Jasper had the girl by the throat holding her at arm's length. "Don't you ever try and touch me again girl!" Jasper growled. "Do you hear me? You've upset my son. I could kill you for that." Jasper said snarling, as Connor cuddled deeper into his neck.

Kendrix was beside Felix within a second. "Jasper, put Nessie down." Kendrix said slowly.

Peter was there next. "Oh damn! What did she do? ….That's not Jasper, it's the Major." Peter silently cursed, he knew that Jasper would protect his family from any interference and he knew the Major had no problem destroying women.

"C'mon Major, let the whelp go." Peter said, not making any sudden moves. With Connor in his arms he would take down any vampire in his way.

"Major Whitlock, could you please let my granddaughter go." Skye said, knowing that this was a volatile vampire she was dealing with. "She will be punished for the trouble she has caused tonight. She will be going straight back to Scotland." Jaspers eyes were black with rage.

Bella pushed through the sea of vampires. There in front of her was her beloved Jasper holding her beautiful Connor who was sobbing into his daddy's neck. In Jaspers outstretched arm, his hand gripped tightly around the neck of her cousin Nessie. He was growling lowly as Skye and Kendrix tried to talk him into putting Nessie down.

"Jasper….Jasper darling, are you ok?" Bella whispered as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Jasper seemed to snap out of his induced rage; he dropped the girl, grabbed Bella and flew out the main door of the house.

"Ok." Peter said, "He'll take them back to his house. I think we should let them be just now, maybe call in the morning." Peter said rambling, Char rubbed his back comfortingly.

Eric, Alistair and Heather agreed that it would be for the best. Kendrix turned to look at his niece, a crumpled mess of tears and snot, sobbing uncontrollably on the carpet. "Could most of ye go downstairs and finish the food, whisky and beer." he sighed as the family dispersed and went downstairs.

"What were you thinking Agnes, trying to seduce a mated vampire?" Kendrix snarled.

"I thought..." sniff, sniff "That I could make him like me." she wailed.

"WHY?" Skye and Rodrick shouted.

"Because I wanted someone to love me too!" She sobbed again.

"Did ye think trying to steal Jasper away from Bella would accomplish that? On the night of their engagement party?" Kendrix said in disgust. "Feck lass, yer ma niece, it's the only reason yer no deid."

"You've dishonoured the name McLeod." Kendrix said shaking his head. "Ah don't know wit to say ta ye. Skye, Rodrick, wit can we day? She upset the bairn with touching his daddy inappropriately. Good Lord lass, if ye weren't ma blood I'd have killed ye myself." He snarled at the mess the girl caused.

"Can I help?" Felix said, stepping into view.

"How could you possibly help, she's going back to Scotland first thing tomorrow." Skye said nodding at Rodrick "She's embarrassed the Clan and she needs to be punished. She's going back to her father on Barra."

"But it's so boring on the island, A don't want tay go back!" Nessie cried harder.

"Tough!" Rodrick said

"Please Granda Roddy, am sorry. I'll apologise to Bella and Jasper tomorrow." She wailed.

"No chance. I love ye enough not to get you killed. No, yer goin' home, and that's that." Rodrick said with disappointment lacing his words.

"Excuse me, but I have a problem with that." Felix said unsure how to proceed.

Kendrix turned around and gasped in surprise. "Oh Feck!" he mumbled.

"Look there's no easy way to say this but your granddaughter..." he swallowed looking at Rodrick and Skye apologetically "... seems to be my mate!" he sighed.

"WHAT!" Rodrick and Skye shouted.

"Look I can't help it. I knew she was trouble when she arrived but I couldn't see her face. I followed her up here and once I caught a glimpse of her beautiful face, her blue sparking eyes, I felt the mating pull. Please don't look at me like that Rodrick. It's not my fault, a thousand years without a mate and now I'm actually free of the Volturi. 'Bang'; here's a mate and she seems to be nothing but a nuisance."

"It's true I see the mating ribbon." Kendrix said in shock.

"Good." Skye said. "You can take her back to Scotland and you can introduce yourself to her father. You might not know this but ma twa granddaughters are hybrids so you don't need to change her." Skye seemed almost relived.

"But a don't even know him!" Nessie screamed.

"You didn't know Jasper and that didn't seem to bother you, or is it that I have brown hair?" Felix said with a smirk.

Nessie looked up into Felix's deep crimson red eyes and her world seemed to shift. "Yer really handsome." She smiled, whipping her tears from her face.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Go wash yer face Agnes and get packed."

"Why do you call her Agnes, but her name's Nessie?" Felix said confused.

"Her real names Agnes but her nickname is Nessie. Its seems ta suit her as she can be a monster sometimes." Rodrick said.

"I'll help you get packed then." Felix said, taking Nessie's damp hand.

"Glad yer going with ma niece Felix, thankfully she'll cause no more trouble." Kendrix said relieved to get the mess cleared up.

Pulling out his cell phone he swiped Jaspers number. It rang then went to voice mail. "This is Kendrix, phone me." he said leaving the message.

He sighed as he went to look for his bonnie Esme.

Bella felt her hair whip into her eyes and heard the wind rush by her ears as she was carried along by Jasper. He ran up the stairs of his timber glass mansion house and kicked the door open. 'Have to keep my family safe... Have to keep my family safe...' he kept repeating in his head.

He made it to his massive bedroom. He set Bella, Connor and himself down on the bed. Releasing his tight hold on Connor, he asked "Are you ok Connor?" as he wiped his sons tears from his eyes.

"Yes, daddy." Connor whispered back. Jasper felt a huge wave of relief wash over him.

"Bella darlin', are you ok?" He said, slightly apprehensively.

"Yes Jasper I'm fine now." Bella said sending him a huge wave of love and understanding. Her fingers gently pushed his hair from his eyes, reaching over she kissed him tenderly. "Are you alright honey, you had an awful experience and I know you got really upset.

He nodded as he smiled down at Bella and Connor. "Come lie down in the middle of me and Connor, we can give you a cuddle, it'll make you feel better." Bella smile up at her beautiful vampire mate.

"It'll make you feel awe better daddy." Connor said playing with Jaspers sleeve.

"Okay." he said, all tension and threat had vanished and he was once again safe with his family.

Bella and Connor both moved to give Jasper room, he lay down looking up at the canopy above the bed when Connors small face peered down above him, his blond curls shone like a halo. "Did ye want tay wash yer face Daddy, it must be fill of bogies from when Nessie touched yer face." Connor said seriously.

Looking at Bella confused, she whispered "snotters" then she burst out laughing. Jasper looked disgusted. "Yeah, I think you're right son, I don't want any reminders of that horror." he said flashing away then back suddenly. "All clean. Now, where were we?" he said lying back down. Connor snuggled into his neck on his right side giving his daddy a kiss on the cheek and Bella lay to the left. Peace and tranquillity floated all around him and he truly was at peace here with his loved ones. He knew that the Major loved them too, that's why he'd reacted so violently to the girls kiss. He shuddered with revulsion. Looking down at Bella and Connor he now knew peace for the first time since he'd been changed.

He heard his cell phone ring in the background then go to voice mail, Connor and Bella were sleeping contentedly on top of him. For the very first time in his existence he was relieved and blissfully happy.

Saturday and Sunday flew by and Jasper called Kendrix back. Bella and Connor stayed with Jasper till Sunday when Jasper had to go into Hospital and Bella had to go clothes shopping for Connor and his first day of Pre-kindergarten on Monday.

"Why isn't it called nursery Mummy?" Connor asked for the fifteenth time that day as his mummy dragged him around the most boring shops in Seattle.

"It's the same as nursery only they give it a longer name in America." Bella said blowing her hair out of her eyes. Looking at her tired wee lamb she bent down and gave him a cuddle.

"Bit it disnay make sense." Connor said exasperated that he couldn't say the long word.

"I know baby, but you don't need to say the word, I know its frustrating but it doesn't really matter. If people ask you, say you're in nursery if you want to."

He cuddled his mummy back. "Ok mummy."

"Did you want this Iron man back pack?" Bella said as Connor nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok that's it, you'll be the smartest boy there." She smiled taking his hand and went to pay for their purchases.

"Where's daddy?" Connor asked again. "He had to go into work, remember he told you, he works at the hospital. He's helping a sick baby girl." She said as she put all of the items on the desk to pay.

"Will the bairn be ok?" Connor said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, but your daddy will do everything in his power to make her better." Bella said, sad that Jasper was unable to come on the trip with them, but when the other Doctor called in sick at the hospital Jasper had to go in.

"Where to now?" he said as Bella strapped him into his car chair.

"Let's go home, put this stuff away. Then bath for you and then an early night. Nursery starts way more early here than in Scotland." Bella laughed at the shocked expression on his small face.

"How early?" he squeaked.

"8 O'clock." Bella laughed as his head shook in disbelief.

"That's too early!" he moaned

"You'll be fine." she said pulling onto the highway as she made her way back to Port Angeles.

Back in the house Connor rushed in to tell his granda Kendrix and Esme the terrible news that he'd have to be up before the sun. "Connor, the sun will be up, it's not that early." Bella said dragging their shopping into the house.

"Let me help you Bella." Esme said taking the bags from Bella's weighed down arms.

"Thanks Esme." Bella said exhausted.

"Let's go ma wee laddie we can run yer bath and then ye kin have yer supper." Kendrix said walking Connor to the bath room. Turning the taps on Kendrix said "Put in yer Bubbles son." as he handed him the kids bubble bath. Kendrix watched Connor put half the blue contents of the bottle into the swirling water "Go get yer toys." Kendrix chuckled at the sea of bubbles and foam invading the bathroom. Connor ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He came back into the bathroom with both arms full. "Ah dropped some." he dumped the toys in the bath with a splash, turning he ran back to get the fallen toys.

He dumped the other two boats and several action figures into the bath.

Bella walked into the bathroom staring at the bath full of bubbles. "Did granda Kendrix let you put in the Bubble bath?" Connor nodded as he threw his clothes off and jumped into the huge tub.

Fifteen minutes later Bella was wondering where everyone was. Walking purposefully up the stairs she heard laughter and voices coming from the bathroom. Walking slowly up to the huge bathroom she pushed the door open. There was sitting on the wet floor were Kendrix, Eric, Alistair and Rodrick covered in foam and playing battleships with a foam covered Connor.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family**

"Did ye think trying to steal Jasper away from Bella would accomplish that? On the night of their engagement party?" Kendrix said in disgust. "Feck lass, yer ma niece, it's the only reason yer no deid."

"**Did you think trying to steal Jasper away from Bella would accomplish that? On the night of their engagement party?" Kendrix said in disgust. "Fuck girl, you're my niece, it's the only reason you're not dead."**

"You've dishonoured the name McLeod." Kendrix said shaking his head. "Ah don't know wit to say ta ye. Skye, Rodrick, wit can we day? She upset the bairn with touching his daddy inappropriately. Good Lord lass, if ye weren't ma blood I'd have killed ye myself." He snarled at the mess the girl caused.

"**You've dishonoured the name McLeod." Kendrix said shaking his head. "I don't know what to say to you. Skye, Rodrick, what can we do? She upset the baby with touching his daddy inappropriately. Good Lord girl, if you weren't my blood I'd have killed you myself." He snarled at the mess the girl caused. **

"Good." Skye said. "You can take her back to Scotland and you can introduce yourself to her father. You might not know this but ma twa granddaughters are hybrids so you don't need to change her." Skye seemed almost relived.

"**Good." Skye said. "You can take her back to Scotland and you can introduce yourself to her father. You might not know this but my two granddaughters are hybrids so you don't need to change her." Skye seemed almost relived.**

. "Her real names Agnes but her nickname is Nessie. Its seems ta suit her as she can be a monster sometimes." Rodrick said.

"**Her real names Agnes but her nickname is Nessie. Its seems to suit her as she can be a monster sometimes." Rodrick said.**

"It'll make you feel awe better daddy." Connor said playing with Jaspers sleeve.

"**It'll make you feel all better daddy." Connor said playing with Jaspers sleeve.**

Jasper room, he lay down looking up at the canopy above the bed when Connors small face peered down above him, his blond curls shone like a halo. "Did ye want tay wash yer face Daddy, it must be fill of bogies from when Nessie touched yer face." Connor said seriously.

**Jasper room, he lay down looking up at the canopy above the bed when Connors small face peered down above him, his blond curls shone like a halo. "Did you want to wash your face Daddy, it must be full of **_**snotters**_** from when Nessie touched your face." Connor said seriously.**

Saturday and Sunday flew by and Jasper called Kendrix back. Bella and Connor stayed with Jasper till Sunday when Jasper had to go into Hospital and Bella had to go clothes shopping for Connor and his first day of Pre-kindergarten on Monday.

"Bit it disnay make sense." Connor said exasperated that he couldn't say the long word.

"**Bit it doesn't make sense." Connor said exasperated that he couldn't say the long word.**

"Will the bairn be ok?" Connor said thoughtfully.

"**Will the baby be ok?" Connor said thoughtfully.**

"Let's go ma wee laddie we can run yer bath and then ye kin have yer supper." Kendrix said walking Connor to the bath room. Turning the taps on Kendrix said "Put in yer Bubbles son." as he handed him the kids bubble bath. Kendrix watched Connor put half the blue contents of the bottle into the swirling water "Go get yer toys." Kendrix chuckled at the sea of bubbles and foam invading the bathroom. Connor ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He came back into the bathroom with both arms full. "Ah dropped some." he dumped the toys in the bath with a splash, turning he ran back to get the fallen toys.

"**Let's go my little boy we can run your bath and then you can have your supper." Kendrix said walking Connor to the bath room. Turning the taps on Kendrix said "Put in your Bubbles son." as he handed him the kids bubble bath. Kendrix watched Connor put half the blue contents of the bottle into the swirling water "Go get your toys." Kendrix chuckled at the sea of bubbles and foam invading the bathroom. Connor ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He came back into the bathroom with both arms full. "I dropped some." he dumped the toys in the bath with a splash, turning he ran back to get the fallen toys.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry .


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). But the Scottish vampires are mine. lol

Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)

It's my birthday tomorrow so a slightly longer chapter just for you, to thank you all for your continued support.

This idea came from what actually happened to my niece at nursery .

Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 21**

"Connor wake up sleepy head time to go to pre-kindergarten darlin'." Bella said pushing his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Dinny want ta go, I'll stay here with Granda Kendrix you go mummy." he said rolling over, trying to get more sleep.

"Connor, up you get son, I'm coming with you and mummy." Jasper's smooth voice woke him from his slumber.

"Daddy!" Connor said jumping out of bed straight into the arms of Jasper. "A missed ye daddy, is the wee bairn in the hospital ok?"

"Yes, the baby girls much better. Now who's a big boy going to Pre-K?" he smiled, walking Connor into the bathroom.

"Me! Daddy, it's me, am a really big boy!" Connor chirped with excitment.

"Yes you are." Jasper said putting his son onto his feet.

"Alright men. Connor, shower and your clothes are on the bed. And please don't take forever son." Bella said ruffling his hair. "And you Mr Doctor, come and help me with your sons' breakfast." She smirked and sauntered away.

"Yes, ma'am!" he smiled kissing the top of Connors head, as he walked out following his mate.

"All dressed mummy!" Connor shouted as he bound down the stairs.

"Are ye coming tae Auntie Edie?" Connor said climbing up on the dining room chair.

"Aye, a wouldna' miss it for the world ma wee lamb." She said taking the plate from Bella and putting it in front of a hungry Connor.

"O my, look Daddy, Its tattie scones and square slice!" Connor said his eyes as wide a saucers. "A canny believe it. Its magic!" He said starring lovingly at the hot Scottish food.

Edith and Bella laughed as Esme and Kendrix walked into the kitchen.

"Granda Kendrix, Esme, did ye know aboot this?" Connor said biting into his potato scone.

"Och Aye son, yer Uncle William brought it oor frozen in a container. He brought yer Irn Bru tae." Connor gave his granda a huge smile. "Best day ever!" he mumbled, eating his breakfast like a starving man.

Edith and Bella tucked into their breakfast too. "How long are you here for?" Bella asked Edith.

"Err, kin a get ye more tea sis?" Edith said jumping over to the kettle.

"A wish a brought a tea pot." Edith said, dooking the teabag into the cup.

"You haven't answered me Edith." Bella said suspiciously

"Well I haven't decided yet. A'll speak ta you later." she said rolling her eyes to Connor and hoping Bella would take the hint and drop it.

"Oh, ok." Bella said not sure what was going on, but she was going to find out.

"That wiz braw!" Connor said with a huge smile plastered on his face and rubbing his stomach happily.

"Go wash your face and brush your teeth, then we're all ready to go." Bella smiled at her son. She picking up the discarded dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher.

"All ready, Am really excited!" Connor said, jumping about.

"Here son, put on your jacket." Jasper said smiling as he felt his son's emotions.

Bella, Jasper, Edith and Connor all walked out to Range Rover. Edith buckled Connor into his seat as she jumped in and sat beside him "I've really missed ye Auntie Edie." Connor said holding his aunts hand.

Leaning over and giving him a hug she whispered: "Ave missed you so much too, Connor."

They reached the school building within ten minutes. Bella parked her car in the visitor car park and everyone got out. The school was quite a large building encased in white wood cladding; there was a colourful play park with a slide and swings. They all walked hand in hand into the school and into the office. An elderly lady came to the reception, pushing the glass to the side she croaked: "Hi I'm Mrs Hill, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Bella McCleod and my son Connor's here is starting pre-school today." Bella said smiling with her hand on Connors back.

"Oh yes, Mrs Mallory's class." Bella looked taken aback. "Lauren Mallory?" Bella asked suddenly not sure that this was a good idea.

"Yes. Do you know Miss Mallory?" Mrs Hill asked.

"Yes, I was at high school with her." Bella said biting her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Stop that darlin', everything will be alright." Jasper said holding her elbow; he could sense that she wanted to run and take Connor away from here.

"Is everything alright dear?" Mrs Hill said as she watched as the colour drained from Mrs McCleod's face.

"I was told his teacher was Miss Weber?" Bella mumbled suddenly feeling ill and shaky.

"It was, but there was a change in classes. Will that be alright?" Mrs Hill asked the pale mother.

"I'm not really happy about this, but we'll see how Connor finds it." Bella said cuddling her son. Jasper bent down kissing Bella on top of her head. "If you're not happy with this arrangement we can take him to another school." Jasper whispered. "No, I'm just being paranoid." she whispered back.

"Alright Connor, You be a big boy." Bella said standing up.

"Miss Mallory will be along in a minute, please have a seat." Mrs Hill said, getting all the appropriate paper work signed.

Jasper and Edith smiled as they both sat down on the dark blue nylon chairs. Bella still stood beside Connor, Jasper could still feel her apprehension.

Lauren Mallory pushed through the office doors. Surprise registered on her heavy face. "Bella? Bella Swan, is that you?" her voice seemed to whine through Bella's senses.

"Yes Lauren, it's me; it's Bella McCleod now." Bella said putting Connor behind her.

Jasper jumped up. "Come on darlin', its Connors big day, let him decide." Jasper took her hand as he pulled her into a hug.

"Aren't you Jasper Hale? Weren't you married to Alice Cullen?" Lauren said in shock, looking at the Greek god standing before her.

"Nope, the names Jasper Whitlock, I don't know any Cullen." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Daddy wit day ye think a should day?" Connor said, unsure of what was happening here.

"Oh, he's Scottish, how cute. How are you Connor? I'm Miss Mallory. I think we will have a lot of fun in our class, would you like to come and play with the other boys and girls?" Lauren asked Connor loudly.

"Aye a suppose, bit am no deaf. Ye didnay need to shout." he said nodding but really not sure about this.

Taking her hand in his she sweetly said "Wave goodbye to your mummy and daddy, they'll be back later to collect you. "

Biting his bottom lip he waved as he was escorted out the office and down the corridor to the bright yellow playroom.

"I'm not sure about this." Bella cried. "C'mon darlin', he'll be fine, he's a McLeod." Jasper whispered leading his mate and her best friend out into the car park.

"How do you feel? If you're not happy I'll go back in and get him." Jasper said seriously.

"No, I'm ok now, but back in high school I couldn't stand Lauren, surely after all these years she would have improved." Bella mumbled.

"She wouldn't be teaching in the best school in Port Angeles if she wasn't good at her job. I know you liked Angela and she'd met Connor but all we can do is give her a chance." Jasper said giving her a quick kiss and hug.

"I have to go darlin, I'm back in surgery this morning, Love you. Look after my girl, Edith." Jasper said with a wave as he started to walk towards the hospital.

"I will." Edith said with a laugh.

"Bye Jasper, see you later." Bella sighed as she watched her handsome mate walk slowly away.

"Where to now Sis?" Edith laughed at Bella's pouting face. "Ye, ye, he's dead sexy." Edith snorted as Bella turned around looking at her in shock.

"I'm kiddin!" Edith said holding her hands out in a sign for peace.

They both jumped into Bella's car; three minutes later they were outside the Sunshine Coffee Shop looking out into the harbour. "Two Earl Grey Teas please." Bell said to the barista as Edith walked over to sit down on the chairs at a comfortable looking green booth.

"Great seat." Bella said putting the two tall mugs down; she grabbed some milk and sugar and put them both on the table as she sat down.

"I think the bairn will be fine Bella, he's a McLeod. I'd feel sorry for anyone who crossed him." she said trying to reassure her sister in law.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong Edith? I know something's up." Bella said looking as her best friend as she suddenly burst into tears.

"Edith what's wrong, I've never see you like this?" Bella said concerned as she moved over to sit beside her and was rubbing her back gently, Bella gave her a paper tissue.

"They're going to kill him Bella!" Edith sobbed.

"Who's going to kill who, please tell me what's wrong?" Bella said looking tenderly at her sobbing best friend.

Taking a sip of her hot tea Edith took a deep breath. "His name's John, he's American airman. I met him a couple of months before you left. It wasn't serious, I'd seen him around the barracks and the hangars in Leuchars. Well, Granda Kendrix hated him from the moment they met and, well, sometimes ye do stupid things when yer in love…. Anyway I had that terrible cold and I had to take antibiotics." She said looking down at her fingers playing with the mug taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. I told John but…"she started sobbing again.

"Come on Edith just tell me." Bella said rubbing her friends back.

"He told me he was married Bella, I would never have went with a married man. He had three bairns already." Edith sobbed again.

"Bastard! How could he do that to you? What did you do to him?" Bella said, knowing that wasn't the end of the story.

"I broke his nose when I punched him, he fell over the aircraft engine I was sorting and broke both his legs." She sobbed again. "The Military Police tried to arrest me, but you know Cousin Corin is one of the heads guys in Leuchars and he told them no, and that as I was a serving lieutenant, he also told them it was a terrible accident and that John had a drink problem. I resigned my commission and came over with the Uncles."

Bella gave her friend a huge hug. "I'm going to be an Auntie." Bella giggled, and Edith laughed too.

"So you'll be staying with me and Kendrix, no arguments…... I think you're right, they will kill him." Bella mussed thinking of Clan honour, the uncles and Kendrix. "I think you need to tell Granda Kendrix; you don't have to tell him who. He won't care as long as you're OK." Bella whispered.

"Ok let's go, better to get it over with now." Edith said pushing Bella out of her seat as they both laughed.

Bella's cell phone started to ring. "Hold on Edith." she said pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Hello, yes its Bella McCleod …WHAT! I'll be right there!..."She ended the call as large tears rolling down her face. "Connors been hurt!" she mumbled.

"Give me your car keys Bella. Phone Jasper now!" Edith said, walking the shocked Bella to the car.

Taking off at speed, Bella sobbed. "Its only Jaspers voice mail."

"Leave him a Message Bella, phone Kendrix." Edith shouted, heading to the school.

"Granda,…..Granda, Connors been hurt…." Bella cried through the phone.

"He hung up." she whispered to Edith.

"Oh Fuck!" Edith said speeding up, she knew her granda would be at the school before them.

The ride took forever as Bella cried, worried about her baby. They pulled into the car park and she was out the car before it had come to a complete stop.

She ran into the school, her brown hair whipped behind her. Reaching the Office she saw Kendrix bending down talking to someone. Banging the door open, she stopped as her heart continued to thump loudly. "Baby are you Ok?" she said reaching for her sobbing angel. She looked at Connor checking him over. She cried again, on his face a purple bruise was forming on his left eye and cheek, both were badly swollen. He shook his head and continued to cry into his Mummy's neck.

"Alright, kin someone tell me wits going on here? Why has my grandson got a black eye?" Kendrix said softly.

"I'm Miss Kirk, Mr McLeod I'm the nurse here. There was a bit of a fracas in the classroom. Connor came here and the other boy was sent to hospital." The nurse said not actually believing how this chaos had happened.

"What exactly…." before he could finish his sentence Jasper crashed through the doors.

He rushed over to Bella and Connor. Looking at his sons face he growled. "Here son, this will feel cool and take the swelling down." Jasper said putting his hand on Connors face. "Feels better Daddy" he sobbed as Jasper sent him some lethargy. Catching his drowsy son he picked him up in his arms. "Right, someone better explain why my son has bruising to his eye and cheek now!" Jasper said ominously.

"Hi I'm Mrs Cope I'm the head teacher here, would you all like to come into my office please?" she said leading them into the room.

"Please take a seat, she said looking at the scary family before her."

"Please just get to the point. This was my sons first day here. I expected him to be safe, what kind of school is this?" Jasper said slowly looking at Connor's sore face.

"I can assure you this is the first time that anything like this has ever happened here. I spoke to Miss Mallory, she said the class were taking music. Connor was singing happily when Jonathan Spark decided to throw his tambourine at Connor. It hit your son on the face and he was very upset . Miss Mallory was trying to console him when the same boy Jonathan started calling him a 'big baby' and tried to bite him. Before Miss Mallory could do anything, Connor had kicked Jonathan into the ball pool; he must have landed awkwardly as the child has a broken leg. The school has zero tolerance on violence and your son was attacked first, but he did retaliate. I have Jonathan's parents in hospital threatening to sue the school and they want to have a word with your lawyer. This is a huge mess, I can't understand why Jonathan threw the tambourine." Jasper stood up with Connor sleeping in his arms

"Look Mrs Cope, please excuse us but I really need to take my son to hospital, he could have concussion. I will be speaking to Jonathan's parents but my son will not be coming back to this School."

Jasper said taking Bella's hand as they made their way out the school.

"Will he be alright Jasper?" Bella said, her eyes were red and tear stained, begging him to make this all better. "Of course he will darlin', It's only a black eye. I put him to sleep, he just needs rest. I'll get him all the tests at hospital. Don't worry love, he'll be fine….. Trust me I'm a doctor." he said with a wink.

They drove in silence, reaching the hospital in under a minute. Jasper walked into hospital with his sleeping son as he looked up to see Peter, Charlotte, the Aunts and Uncles in the waiting room. The doors opened again and in walked Charlie in his Police Uniform gun hanging on his belt. They all rushed over. "What's wrong, is he ok?" Charlie said looking down on his sleeping grandson.

"Black eye, bruised cheek. I'm going to run some tests to make sure he hasn't got concussion." Jasper said walking over to the nurse on duty. She jumped up. "Hi Dr Whitlock, how can I help you?"

"Nurse Moore this is my son, Connor. As you can see he's had an accident; I want the usual paper work and let Dr Greene know I'll be up shortly"

She jumped, phoning Dr Greene. Jasper turned around looking at his family. "Kendrix, can you explain what happened to Connor ? Bella and I need to take him up to the tenth floor for x-rays."

"Nay problem son, go get ma bairn sorted." Kendrix said as he led the others over to the seating area explaining about the other child, the tambourine and Connor kicking the boy into the ball pool.

Jasper heard the Uncles laughter as the lift closed.

He woke Connor up gently. "Hey there champ, how you feelin?" Jasper said as Bella held Connors hand.

"Ma face is sore Daddy. Mummy, a bad boy hit me wif a tambourine. A didnay want ta go back to that nursery, it rubbish!" Connor said starting to cry again.

"There, there, Connor you won't be going back there son." Bella said wiping his tears from his good eye.

"I'm going to give you something for your sore face." Jasper said walking into the Paediatric wing.

A nurse ran over with some Calpol. "Take this son, it'll make you feel a bit better." Connor opened his mouth wide and swallowed the strawberry flavoured painkiller.

A tall black haired man with a kind face walked out of the nurses' station. "Dr Whitlock, I understand your son has been injured?" He said looking at Connor in Jaspers arms.

"Is this your brave boy?" Dr Greene said smiling at Connor.

Connor nodded. "Yes this is my boy, Connor. He was injured by a flying tambourine." Dr Greene raised his eyebrow. "Ah yes, they're deadly those flying tambourines. Ok let's get you into X-ray, see if we can find a brain." he smirked as Connor giggled at the silly doctor.

"All clear." Dr Greene smiled. "I found a big brain in there too!"

"Really!" Connor said surprised,

"Yip, seems you're a really smart boy." Dr Greene said.

"Ma Daddy said am smart, ma mummy thinks am braw too." He said smiling at Jasper and Bella.

"Ok, you can take him home but plenty of pizza and ice cream!" Dr Greene laughed at Jaspers expression.

"Thanks Dr Greene." Bella said shaking his hand.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad Jasper's found such a loving family. He deserves it. Good luck." he said to Bella.

"Thanks Geoff." Jasper shook his hand.

"No problem Jasper, I'm glad he's ok, it's a nasty black eye. I'm dealing with the other boy too."

Jasper nodded as he took his family down to the waiting room. It was chaos; Charlie was threatening to arrest Mr Spark and Eric was holding him back. William was holding Mr Spark back. Kendrix came over and lifted Connor from Jaspers arms. "Go sort that out! I'll have Connor strapped in and waiting at the car for you." He said walking out of the building with Connor.

Jasper walked over still in his green scrubs. "Look Gentlemen, this is a hospital, you both need to calm down. I have sick people in here."

Charlie looked at Jasper and smirked.

"It's all his fault." Mr Spark said pointing at Charlie. "It's his stupid grandsons fault, he broke my sons leg. What kind of animal kicks at another child? Can't you control your animal of a grandson, what kind of a family do you have?" Mr Spark shouted at Charlie. The nurses felt the temperature suddenly drop in the room as they heard the sharp intakes of breaths.

"Oh Feck!" Peter said to Char, Emmett and Rose.

"What did you just call my son?" Jasper said his eyes turning black.

"He's your ... sss ... son" Mr Spark stuttered turning pale.

"Yes, I asked you a question. What did you call my son?" Jasper growled.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!. We need to get him out of here now he's going to murder that guy right here under the surveillance cameras." Peter whispered to Skye and Heather.

"Dr Whitlock, your son's asking for you he seems distressed." Skye said standing up looking out the main door. Skye walked over and took Jaspers right hand, Heather took the other as they lead him out to see his son.

Kendrix came back in. "You." he said pointing at Charlie "Go back to Bella's, the bairn wants to see you." Charlie nodded and walked out the door.

Kendrix walked over to the trembling Mr Spark. He leaned over whispering into his ear. "Ye were very lucky today Mr Spark. You spoke badly of my grandson, their nephew." he said pointing to the military men standing around him. "Dr Whitlock's son. I hope ye realise how lucky ye are to have survived today. If I hear one word against my grandson, originating from you or yer wife the authorities will never find yer body. She seems too young to be made a widow and yer poor son growin up without his Daddy. This is your only warning, speak badly of mine again and I'll send his Daddy ta finish you. Understand?" Mr Spark was shaking uncontrollably, he nodded in agreement as he wet himself in terror.

"Good!" Kendrix said, as he and his brothers headed out the hospital and back through the forest to home.

Jasper pulled the car up outside Bella's home. Lifting a sleepy Connor out of the car chair he saw Edith and Bella in heated debate.

Opening the door of their home Jasper put Connor into bed. Bella Kissed her son on his head; blond curls tickled her nose.

"Thanks goodness it's just a black eye and bruised cheek." She said taking her red coat off. Jasper pulled her into his stong arms giving her a searing hot kiss. "I love you Bella." he smiled as she walked out the door and down into the sitting room.

Jasper, Emmett and Peter started a game of Mario on the Xbox. "I'll make some tea." Bella said to Edith.

"I'm going to lie down for a minute, am so tired I think its jet lag." Edith said climbing the stairs that led to one of the stunning guest rooms.

An hour had passed since they'd all gotten back from the hospital. There came a steady knock at the front door. "Vampire." Jasper whispered in Bella's ear. Kendrix looked at Alistair who nodded his head.

Kendrix opened the door " Yes, can a help ye?" Kendrix said to the lone vampire.

"Hi my name's Garrett and I'm looking for Jasper Whitlock sir." Garrett said looking up at the tall red headed Vampire.

"Come in, my grandson-in-law to be is in here." he said grabbing Garrett and pulling him into the house.

"Hi Garrett, good to see you're alright; how can I help you?" Jasper said walking over to shake his friends hand.

"Jasper I'm so happy you're alright. I came here as soon as I heard" Garrett said

"I've heard the Cullens have joined forces with Stephan and Vladimir and they're recruiting all the nomads to overthrow the rest of the Volturi….…. I've also heard that Marie's ,marching north right now!she wants to lay claim to all America as the Volturi are now gone. She also wants you back and she's sent out spies to track you're where abouts….. There's a shit storm coming Major and I really need know whose side you're on. So I can fight with you?" Garret said laying his cards on the table, but still unsure of all these new vampires standing before him.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family**

"Dinny want ta go, I'll stay here with Granda Kendrix you go mummy." he said rolling over, trying to get more sleep.

"**Don't want to go, I'll stay here with Granda Kendrix you go mummy." he said rolling over, trying to get more sleep**

"Daddy!" Connor said jumping out of bed straight into the arms of Jasper. "A missed ye daddy, is the wee bairn in the hospital ok?"

"**Daddy!" Connor said jumping out of bed straight into the arms of Jasper. "A missed you daddy, is the little baby in the hospital ok?"**

"Aye, a wouldna' miss it for the world ma wee lamb." She said taking the plate from Bella and putting it in front of a hungry Connor.

"**Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world my little lamb." She said taking the plate from Bella and putting it in front of a hungry Connor.**

"Och Aye son, yer Uncle William brought it oor frozen in a container. He brought yer Irn Bru tae." Connor gave his granda a huge smile. "Best day ever!" he mumbled, eating his breakfast like a starving man.

"**O' yes son, your Uncle William brought it over frozen in a container. He brought your Irn Bru (Scottish drink) to" Connor gave his granda a huge smile. "Best day ever!" he mumbled, eating his breakfast like a starving man**

"Err, kin a get ye more tea sis?" Edith said jumping over to the kettle.

"**Err, can I get you more tea sis?" Edith said jumping over to the kettle.**

"Go wash your face and brush your teeth, then we're all ready to go." Bella smiled at her son. She picking up the discarded dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher.

"Aye a suppose, bit am no deaf. Ye didnay need to shout." he said nodding but really not sure about this.

"**Yes a suppose, but am not deaf. You don't need to shout." he said nodding but really not sure about this.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her) However the Scottish vampires are mine. lol

Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)

Thank you for all the wonderful birthday wishes :D

Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 22**

Jasper turned to Bella taking her gently by the hand he walked her back over to a stunned Garrett.

"Bella darlin', this is Garrett Smith, my nomadic friend." Jasper said softly.

"Garrett, please let me introduce you to Bella McCleod of the Clan McLeod, my Mate and soon to be wife." Jasper said with a small smile as he felt Garrett's emotions go from surprised to happy.

"Please to meet you ma'am. Please forgive me for blurting out that verbal diarrhoea earlier. I'm so pleased Jasper has found his true mate." Garrett said bowing formally.

"It's ok Garrett, I know all about vampires. Please let me introduce you to my family." Garret looked shocked as Bella dragged him over to the four huge military type vampires and the two stunningly beautiful female vampires.

"Garret, this is my Great Grandfather Kendrix, he's the chieftain of the McLeod Clan, these are my Uncles William, Rodrick, Alistair and Eric." all nodded to each other in acknowledgement. "And these two stunning ladies are my Aunties, Skye and Heather."

"Pleased to meet you all. Look I'm sorry about blurting out all that information before." Garrett said not sure who these new vampires were and If they were friends or foes.

"It's alright laddie, dinnae fear, we're Jaspers new family." He smiled happily. "And I think you might know my mate?" He said as he saw Esme, Rose and Emmett walk down the stairs after saying goodnight to Connor.

"Garret, what are you doing here?" Esme said, surprised that her ex-husbands friend was in her home.

"Esme, why are you here? I was told the Cullens were in Romania with Stephan and Vladimir?" Garret whispered, nothing seemed to be making much sense here.

"I'm here with my mate." Esme said walking over and giving Kendrix a kiss and wrapping her arms tenderly around his waist. Turning around, Esme said "I've divorced Carlisle Garret, and once my Mate catches up to him he will find the true death." Esme said smiling lovingly at Kendrix as he smiled back at his beautiful mate.

"Aye he's as good as deid. He and his, hurt and tortured ma mate and will be destroyed." Kendrix said with an eerie smile.

"Oh Esme! I can't believe Carlisle hurt you; I only visited your coven to see Jasper. We've been friends for years. I couldn't stand Alice or Edward but you were always so nice to me. If you don't mind, I'd really like to help destroy your ex-husband." He said in all seriousness, he couldn't believe sweet gentle Esme's ex-husband and children could have brought her to suffer pain.

"Garrett, the Whitlocks' have joined the McLeod Clan. I'm getting married and..."

"DADDY!" Connor shouted from his bedroom.

"Excuse me." Jasper said as he vanished up the stairs.

Garret stood in shock as he watched one of his best friends vanish.

"Please excuse Jasper Garret, our son had an accident at Pre-K today and Jasper gets a bit overprotective when it comes to his son." Bella said to the stunned vampire in front of her.

"Kin a get ye a whisky or beer son, you look like you could do with one?" Kendrix said walking into the kitchen.

"Ye were saying something aboot Marie wanting to bring her army ta the North?" William said walking over to stand beside Garret who was nodding.

Kendrix walked out with six glasses of whisky for a toast. He handed one to Garret then one to each of his brothers and sisters-in-law.

Raising his glass high "Here's tae us!" Kendrix said.

"Wha's like us?" William, Eric, Rodrick, Alistair, Skye and Heather said in unison raising their glasses.  
"Gey few, and they're a' deid." Kendrix said throwing the whisky down his throat, followed by his brothers, sisters and Garret.

"Welcome ta the family son." Kendrix said "Now tell us aboot this Marie?" He said indicating they should all take a seat.

'Who were these vampires' Garrett thought. "We'll you must know about Jasper and his time spent in the American Southern wars?" Garrett said to the room.

"We've heard the details. Carry on son." Kendrix said as Esme brought out another bottle of Scotch whisky. She smiled as she poured the golden liquid into Kendrix glass. Emmett had followed her into the kitchen and got Peter, Char, Rose, Bella, Esme and himself a beer.

"Well I met two nomads who had heard that Marie had been looking for Jasper, they said that trouble was brewing down in the South and that Marie wanted to expand her territories to the North. I decided to go take a look, so I wandered down and met one of Marie's lieutenants….. Eve is a beautiful vampire, a bitch, but a beautiful vampire…..anyway after I'd lavished her with plenty of attention she relaxed and told me that after what happened to Volturi it was now a free for all in America and that Marie was going to take over the North. She just needed her Major back and that she had sent out spies to find him." Garret said taking a gulp of the whisky.

"We need to sort this Kendrix." Skye said looking at her family. "She can't have Jasper and we need to end the Cullens." she thought out loud.

"Yer right Sgathaich." Kendrix mused. "This needs ta be nipped in the bud." Kendrix said drinking his whisky slowly.

"MUMMY!" Connor shouted.

"Excuse me." Bella said walking up the stairs that led to Connor's bedroom.

Pushing the door slowly she could see Jasper sitting on the floor playing with some angry bird toys.

"How are you feeling Connor?" Bella said sitting down beside Jasper on thick grey carpet.

"Daddy gave me medicine fur ma face cause it was awful sore." He said pointing to his face.

"I'd kiss it better baby but it's too swollen." Bella said, pushing his blond hair away from his eyes.

"A told daddy wit happened and he said a should tell ye." Connor said sleepily.

"Ok, what happened baby?" Bella said quietly.

"The bad laddie said he didnay like ma singing, so a started singing louder. Cause you said a had a braw voice. Then the big barin through a tambourine at me… It was awful sore…. so a told the teacher and the bad laddie came oer and tried ta bite me in the arm." He said showing Bella the scratch marks. She was furious; never in all her life did she want to spank a small child as much as she wanted to just then. She felt a wave of calm wash over her and she gave Jasper a small 'thank you'.

"It wiz self-defence mummy, ma instructor said am allowed ta protect myself." he said proudly. "so I did a side kick an knocked him inta the ball pool." He said with a half-smile, his left cheek too swollen to move properly.

"Instructor ?" Jasper said confused.

"Connor took Tae Kwon Do in Fife, he started when he turned four. Kendrix thought it a great idea. You do know Kendrix is a ninth Dan in most martial arts?" Bella said with a bright smile.

"No lil darlin', I didn't have a clue." Jasper said, bemused that Kendrix would continue to educate himself even though he was a vampire.

"Mummys got a black belt tae." Connor said as Bella's face portrayed a shocked look.

"You have darlin'?" Jasper said surprised.

"Yip, I don't like to mention it, it was a good way to keep fit and it cured my clumsiness." She said.

"What dan?" he said pulling her onto his lap.

"Only first Dan but I did have a baby during the eight years I trained. So it does tend to slow up the training." she said as his lips brushed hers.

"It was a wonderful accomplishment my Bella" he said whispering in her ear.

"Time fur sleep." Connor said with a huge yawn, then Bella yawned.

"Your yawns are contagious." she said tickling her son as he wriggled and laughed.

"Night son." Jasper said kissing Connors head.

"Night baby." Bella said leaning over to kiss the same spot as Jasper.

"Night, night mummy and daddy, see you the morra." he said, his eyelids dropping as he fell asleep.

Closing the door behind them Bella turned and whispered "Did you put him to sleep?"

He nodded "He was exhausted Bella, and his face was giving him a lot of pain. It's better that he gets a goodnights sleep. He'll wake up with a really sore face tomorrow so he will be grumpy." He said catching her soft pink lips in his cool granite lips; he kissed them softly. God he loved her so much.

Walking hand in hand they walked into the sitting room. "I'll introduce you to my son tomorrow Garret." he smiled proudly.

"I can believe you're that lucky and you're a father now too." Garrett said jealously.

"Yip." he smirked, as he sat down on the huge leather sofa.

"We were just discussing your ex wanting you to fight for the northern territories." Garret said.

"No fucking way am I going near that bitch again." he said, looking over at Peter and Char. "We should have destroyed her when we had the chance." Jasper said vehemently.

"What will we do?" Bella said, being pulled onto Jaspers lap; he wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned his chin gently on top of her head.

"Well, a think we really need to call up the clan; nobody spies on a member of the clan. I think Jasper needs ta confront and destroy this Marie, Skye and Alistair can go with him and Peter looks like he might like to go too ." Kendrix said as he explained his thoughts.

"I'm not leaving Bella or Connor, I've just got them." Jasper grumbled.

"If you don't nip it in the bud son, she's going to try to harm yer mate and yer son. Trust me, ye don't get ta my age by waiting for yer enemy to come ta you, It's no worth it. Get in, kill the bitch then come home tay yer family." Kendrix said sipping his whisky again.

"Alright, I'll go and destroy the bitch; what about the Cullens?" Jasper said, exasperated that he had to leave Bella and Connor.

"Leave the Cullens ta me son, you focus on yer evil creator. I think ye should take Skye and Alistair. Peter, are you going?" Kendrix said looking over to the tall blond Texan.

"Sure am. I'll always fight beside Major Whitlock." Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Charlotte, kissing her tenderly.

"Are you coming love?" Peter whispered to his mate.

"Not this time, I have to stay and protect my sister, Bella, and my nephew." Charlotte said shaking her head.

"It shouldn't take long, they're in New Orleans." Skye said with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" Jasper said, still cuddling his mate.

"Oh, I've got some amazing gifts Jasper. One of them can get me the exact location of any vampire in this world. I can also locate all the clan if need to." She smiled, happy that they could get this over with so she can start to help arrange her nieces wedding.

"Vampire GPS." Peter murmured.

"Aye, cool isn't it?" Rodrick said walking over and giving his mate Skye a kiss.

"When do we leave?" Jasper said, still not wanting to leave his family.

"Tomorrow would be best." Kendrix mused. "Ye need the element of surprise."

"I'll call the hospital in the morning." Jasper said lifting Bella into his arms as he stood up from the sofa. "You and me lil darlin' are going to arrange a date for our wedding. I'm not going into battle without a date Bella." He gave her a searing hot kiss that left her breathless.

"Night everyone, see you tomorrow morning." Jasper said as he whisked the dazed Bella up to their bedroom.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family**

"Ye were saying something aboot Marie wanting to bring her army ta the North?" William said walking over to stand beside Garret who was nodding.

"**You were saying something about Marie wanting to bring her army to the North?" William said walking over to stand beside Garret who was nodding. **

Raising his glass high "Here's tae us!" Kendrix said.

**Raising his glass high "Here's to us!" Kendrix said.**

"Wha's like us?" William, Eric, Rodrick, Alistair, Skye and Heather said in unison raising their glasses.  
**"Who's like us?" William, Eric, Rodrick, Alistair, Skye and Heather said in unison raising their glasses.**

"Gey few, and they're a' deid." Kendrix said throwing the whisky down his throat, followed by his brothers, sisters and Garret.

"**Very few, and they're all dead." Kendrix said throwing the whisky down his throat, followed by his brothers, sisters and Garret.**

"Welcome ta the family son." Kendrix said "Now tell us aboot this Marie?" He said indicating they should all take a seat.

"**Welcome to the family son." Kendrix said "Now tell us about this Marie?" He said indicating they should all take a seat.**

"Daddy gave me medicine fur ma face cause it was awful sore." He said pointing to his face.

"**Daddy gave me medicine for my face because it was awful sore." He said pointing to his face.**

"The bad laddie said he didnay like ma singing, so a started singing louder. Cause you said a had a braw voice. Then the big barin through a tambourine at me… It was awful sore…. so a told the teacher and the bad laddie came oer and tried ta bite me in the arm." He said showing Bella the scratch marks. She was furious; never in all her life did she want to spank a small child as much as she wanted to just then. She felt a wave of calm wash over her and she gave Jasper a small 'thank you'.

"**The bad boy said he didn't like my singing, so a started singing louder. Because you said I had a beautiful voice. Then the big baby through a tambourine at me… It was awful sore…. so I told the teacher and the bad boy came over and tried to bite me in the arm." He said showing Bella the scratch marks. She was furious; never in all her life did she want to spank a small child as much as she wanted to just then. She felt a wave of calm wash over her and she gave Jasper a small 'thank you'.**

"It wiz self-defence mummy, ma instructor said am allowed ta protect myself." he said proudly. "so I did a side kick an knocked him inta the ball pool." He said with a half-smile, his left cheek too swollen to move properly.

"**It was self-defence mummy, my instructor said I'm allowed to protect myself." he said proudly. "so I did a side kick an knocked him into the ball pool." He said with a half-smile, his **

"Well, a think we really need to call up the clan; nobody spies on a member of the clan. I think Jasper needs ta confront and destroy this Marie, Skye and Alistair can go with him and Peter looks like he might like to go too ." Kendrix said as he explained his thoughts.

"**Well, I think we really need to call up the clan; nobody spies on a member of the clan. I think Jasper needs to confront and destroy this Marie, Skye and Alistair can go with him and Peter looks like he might like to go too ." Kendrix said as he explained his thoughts.**

"If you don't nip it in the bud son, she's going to try to harm yer mate and yer son. Trust me, ye don't get ta my age by waiting for yer enemy to come ta you, It's no worth it. Get in, kill the bitch then come home tay yer family." Kendrix said sipping his whisky again.

"**If you don't nip it in the bud son, she's going to try to harm your mate and your son. Trust me, you don't get to my age by waiting for your enemy to come to you, It's no worth it. Get in, kill the bitch then come home to your family." Kendrix said sipping his whisky again**.

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)

Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)

**This chapter is for Adults only, you should know if you're an adult. Thanks **

**Chapter 23**

"_You and me lil' darlin' are going to arrange a date for our wedding. I'm not going into battle without a date Bella." He gave her a searing hot kiss that left her breathless._

"_Night everyone, see you tomorrow morning." Jasper said as he whisked the dazed Bella up to their bedroom._

Jasper laid Bella gently onto the king-size bed. Taking off her soft brown leather boots, one by one, they dropped with a bang onto the wooden floorboards.

"What're you doing Jasper…I thought we had a date to arrange?" she said huskily as her eyes twinkled with desire.

"We do darlin', but I have to love you first." he said softly as he unbuttoned her black jeans peeling them off her long legs; he threw them on the wooden floor. He played with the bottom of her St Andrews T-shirt, his finger brushing and tickling her ribs as he unhurriedly pulled her pink T Shirt off her body. She lay wantonly on the soft bed in her pink Victoria Secrets sparkly bra and boy shorts.

"I truly love you Bella, I wish I had spoken to you when you were younger." he murmured, as her pulled his cowboy boots off, then in a blink of an eye he was standing naked before her.

"I'm glad it's now Jasper, both you and I know this." she said as he nodded in agreement.

"Put your arms above your head darlin', don't move them." He growled softly, putting one knee on the bed then the other as he straddled her hips. He could hear her heart beating fast and louder, then suddenly he smelled her arousal. "You like it when I growl Bella." he said, leaning over her body and licking her neck and collar bone, growling softly again as he witnessed his mate in a submissive position

"You're mine Bella, always." he whispered, nipping at her neck. She squirmed underneath him but kept her arms where he'd asked her to. Jasper kissed down her pink flushed chest. "I love this colour on you darlin'." he said slicing through her bra as it fluttered onto the floor; he bent down to kiss the creamy skin of her stomach. Moving leisurely back up, his cool pale lips latched onto her dusky pink nipple, his hands kneading each breast gently as his cool pale lips alternated between each pink bud. Bella squirmed and moaned. He felt nothing but love and lust emanating from his beautiful flushed mate.

Bella was on fire as Jasper continued to assault her body with kisses licks and nips. His hands roamed everywhere, his lips kissed everywhere and a tidal wave of lust was building up inside her.

"Let yourself go darlin'." Jasper said ripping her shorts off as he bent down and bit down softly on her hot pink pearl.

Bella saw stars, imaginary fireworks were going off within her very soul as a tsunami of love washed over her.

Jasper pushed into her hot warm heat as he continued to thrust harder and harder, never getting enough of his beautiful loving mate; he came hard, riding along with Bella's fifth lust induced orgasm.

Bella woke an hour later with Jasper hovering above her smiling lovingly into her soft brown eyes.

"Bella we need to set a date darlin', I need to be focused when I'm gone." Jasper whispered and licked her ear seductively.

"Ok." She said with a shiver.

"Its January now, when would you like Jasper?" Bella asked, really not sure about a date since her mind was elsewhere.

"Tomorrow?" he smirked.

"Ha, ha , very funny sexy." she giggled, as she rolled on top of him.

"How long would it take to organise?" Jasper said huskily.

"A couple of months, I want just family and close friends Jasper….. but that still means a large wedding, have you seen my family?" she smirked as his face fell.

"What about Las Vegas?" Jasper said, trying to get them married sooner rather than later.

"Do you want to book out a whole hotel, good luck with that!" Bella laughed.

"No, I'd like to get married at the end of May or start of June. Scotland has nice weather then." Bella laughed again as Jasper looked at her stunned.

"You want to get married in Scotland?" He said slowly running his fingers up and down her sides.

"Well the Whitlocks have been adopted by the Clan, so why not get married in the Clan McLeod's home at Dunvegan Castle on the Isle of Skye." She said looking at Jaspers surprised face.

"They own a castle?" Jasper said now running his fingers through her thick mahogany hair.

"Of course, Kendrix and the Clan McLeod's official home is in Dunvegan Castle on Skye. My family's Scottish, my sons Scottish. Hell, Charlie and the Quileute tribe have all been adopted by the clan. What do you think about our wedding being in Scotland?" She said kissing his neck. Jasper felt her excitement at the thought of a Scottish wedding and he thought he really could wait four months for his beautiful loving mate.

"Alright darlin'. Our wedding will be in Scotland in May…..But I need to stay with you from now on. I need to be with you always Bella…. Once this Marie thing's over I can't leave you." Jasper said, smiling as he kissed her soft pink lips.

"I can't wait." She smiled happily.

"Go to sleep darlin', it'll be a long exhausting day tomorrow." He said kissing her softly as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Within minutes she was sleeping soundly. Jasper moved her under the red duvet cover. Kissing her head gently, he went to check on Connor.

He reached the door; opening it slowly he saw Peter, Char, Emmett and Rose looking down at his sleeping son.

"What are you all doing here?" he whispered so that no human could hear.

"We wanted to say goodbye before he gets upset, so we decided to do it while he was asleep." Rose said smiling at the beautiful cherub in bed.

"Why? Where are you going?" Jasper whispered as he walked over to look at his son's bruised face; reaching down he placed his cool hand on the swelling. Connor sighed in his sleep.

"We're coming with you to fight Marie." Emmett said, smiling at his new nephew with his daddy Jasper.

"Is that right?" Jasper smirked as Connor mumbled 'Daddy, horsey.' in his sleep.

"Peter's going and I thought we could come too?" Rose whispered.

"Alright, I want this over and done within two days, no messin' about. Get in, kill the bitch and get out and straight back home." He whispered as the others all nodded in agreement. Jasper bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead.

Jasper walked slowly out the bedroom as the rest followed him down stairs into the main sitting room. He sat down heavily onto the soft brown leather sofa.

"I think it'll be best to leave tomorrow after Connor and Bella have their breakfast." Skye said looking directly at Jasper.

"A'll arrange the jet." Alistair said walking over to pick up his cell phone from the window ledge.

"I'm flying the Jet Alistair." Skye said with a smirk.

"You fly?" Emmett said shocked.

"Aye, we' all fly including Bella." Skye said with a huff.

"Cool." Emmett said, smiling as his dimples showed on his face.

"Good, glad ye approve!" Skye laughed as she went to sit beside her husband Rodrick.

"Do we have a plan?" Peter said sitting down beside Jasper and Char.

"I think we fly down to New Orleans and contact the witch. I tell her I want to come back and that I've brought other nomads that would like to join." Jasper said thoughtfully. "Once in, I'll destroy her and her army, then we can come home." He said, quite happy with his plan.

"Sound like a good plan son, just one wee problem." Kendrix said as they all heard the knock at the door. Walking over, the chieftain smirked at Jasper.

"It's not just oor fight." He said opening the door. "Welcome, welcome; glad ye could make it." Kendrix said welcoming Caius and Marcus Volturi into his home.

Jasper growled. "Wheeshed laddie, it's their fight too. You'll get ta destroy yer maker, but the Volturi need to show a presence so that the Southern vampires dinnae get anymore stupid ideas." Kendrix said to the raging Jasper.

Caius and Marcus walked swiftly into the living room, their black cloaks swirling around their feet. "Thank you for your kind invitation Kendrix." Caius said, holding his hand out to the burley chieftain. Taking his hand in his, Kendrix shook it vigorously, moving his hand out to Marcus.

"How are ye Marcus?" Kendrix said, shaking the big Volturis hand.

"Good Kendrix, I've heard you've got yourself a new Mate." Marcus said smiling at his old acquaintance.

"Yip, here's ma Bonnie Esme." Kendrix said pulling Esme into his arms.

"Hi Marcus, Caius." Esme nodded to the two remaining Kings of Volturi.

"Alright everyone, this is Marcus and Caius, remaining rulers of Volturi." Kendrix said to his family. "These are my brothers Alistair, William, Eric and Rodrick and these beautiful ladies are my sisters in law Heather, mate of Eric, and Skye, mate of Rodrick." They all nodded to each other. "And these lot..." he said smiling as he pointed at the rest "...are Jasper, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, Emmett, Rosalie McCarty and Garrett Smith all members of the Clan McLeod." Kendrix said, as Caius and Marcus shook each of their hands in turn.

"Why are you here?" Jasper said to Marcus.

"My brother and I didn't agree with Aro, we never would have bothered about your mate and son. The Volturi would have left you in peace. We will leave you in peace and we want to thank you for this opportunity to show the vampire world that we aren't hiding and still rule all, except for the Scottish Vampires." Marcus said nodding to the Scottish leaders.

"Well said, and didnay forget it." Kendrix said as his brother cheered in agreement.

"What about the Cullens?" Emmett said, his arms wrapped tightly around his wife.

"That's up to Kendrix, it was his mate Esme that was tortured and starved, of course we of the Volturi will help." Caius said honestly.

"Good ta hear." Kendrix said softly, kissing the top of Esme's head.

"We'll keep a wee eye on them, then I'll decide when ta strike. Ye know revenge is a dish best served cold." He said, nodding to his brothers.

"Please have a seat." Esme said to the kings as she went and fetched everyone a generous double measure of scotch.

"Thank you." Marcus and Caius said, taking the tumbler full of golden nectar.

"I think it should only take two or three days to get down to New Orleans, destroy the bitch them come straight back. Skye you said you're flying your family Jet. Will we all fit?" Jasper asked, not sure of the size of the aircraft.

"Aye it can take all of us, nae worries." Skye said to them all.

They all talked well into the night, laying plans and tactical traps that they knew would eventually kill the Southern vampires. The Volturi Kings knew that if this Clan could destroy the castle of Volturi then they would have no problems squashing Marie and her army. Marcus and Caius were relieved when Kendrix had called them and asked them to follow them into the Southern territories. Kendrix had explained that the Volturi needed to show the vampire world that they can, and will police the vampire world. Kendrix had explained he was only willing to help them because the Scottish clan couldn't be bothered with the hassle of keeping the vampire world at peace. Marcus liked the big Scotsman's honesty, and both he and his brother needed to make the McLeod Clan their allies.

Bella woke to find her sexy mate watching her sleep. "That's kind of creepy." She huffed and giggled.

"I've just arrived, I've been downstairs all night with the family and the Volturi." He said pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Can't breathe Jasper." she chuckled as he released her.

"Sorry lil' darlin', I'm going to miss you. I don't think I like this idea of leaving you here." He said kissing her tenderly on her soft pink lips.

"We'll I can't come with you, I have to take care of Connor. I've done this before you know….. My husband used to get upset when he had to leave me and Connor when he went off to fight in Afghanistan….. I know you never really get used to it, I certainly didn't." She said wrapping her arms tightly around his waist pulling him closer for a loving kiss. "I'm going to miss you so much." she said, kissing him again.

"I love you my big tough vampire." she giggled kissing him again.

"I love you to Bella, with all my very being." He rubbed her nose with his.

"What's with you and Eskimo kisses?" she laughed at his sexy pout. Putting both her hands to each side of his head she pulled his beautiful face down. Her soft lips brushed over his cool hard lips as they continued kissing, till she really needed to breathe.

"Mummy, Daddy, ma face is sore!" Connor shouted at the top of his voice from his bed.

"Let go darlin'." Jasper said as he pulled Bella along to Connor's room, right next door to hers.

"Hi baby, mummy will get some medicine while your daddy takes a look at your face." Bella said, going to get some child's pain medicine.

"Let me take a closer look son." Jasper said taking his sons small chubby face into his large cool hands as he studied his bruised eye and cheek and tilted his small head from side to side.

"Yer hand's nice and cold Daddy, it feels better." Connor said looking into Jaspers eyes.

"I'm glad son, mummy will be back with the pain medicine which will make you feel much better." Jasper said smiling at his baby boy.

Bella brought the bottle of banana flavoured Disprol into the room; pouring it onto the measuring spoon she smiled as Connor opened his mouth wide as she let him drink and then lick the spoon.

"All better, it tastes magic Mummy!" Connor said.

"Connor, Daddy has to go away for a wee while." Bella said softly as Connor's head snapped up to look at Jasper.

"Wit, why would daddy leave ? He just got here." Connor said as tears started to fill his jade green eyes.

"It won't be for long son, just a couple of days. I'll be right back as fast as I can." Jasper said, pleading with his small son.

"Daddy's going to help his friend, he'll be back before you know it." Bella said, trying to reassure her baby boy but soon realising this was going to be an upsetting time for them.

"Let's get you showered and get you some breakfast." Bella said, taking her unhappy son to the shower room.

"I don't want you to go daddy!" Connor cried into his cornflake bowl again.

"Your Auntie Skye, Uncle Alistair and Peter are all coming with me." Jasper said picking up the now sobbing Connor; putting him on his lap he gave him a hug.

"It won't be for long son….I'll be back in time to pick up your mummy and my rings." Jasper said rubbing his distraught sons back.

"You're takin' ma Daddy away!" Connor growled at Garrett.

"No Connor, Garrett came to protect your Daddy." Jasper said, softly wiping his son's eye making sure he didn't touch his bruised black eye.

"When do you leave? Bella said sadly, upset that Connor was upset.

"As soon as we can darlin'. It'll take about two days to sort this out and then we should be back." Jasper said sadly, still hugging Connor.

"Sorry darlin'. I forgot to introduce you .That's Marcus and Caius Volturi. Kendrix invited them to this shindig." Jasper said as Bella stepped towards the Vampire Kings shaking both of their hands. "Pleased to meet you, my names Bella McCleod." Bella said to the two cloaked figures.

"Gran, can I go shopping with Bella and Edith today?" Niamh said as she walked down the stairs with Edith.

"Granda Kendrix, can a have a wee word please?" Edith said, her eyes red from all the crying she had done all through the night.

"Aye lass, wits the problem?" Kendrix said taking his granddaughters arm and leading her to the sitting room.

Jasper turned around to see his friend Garrett staring opened mouth at the door that Kendrix just went through.

"Bella, kin a come way you, Edith and the bairn ta the shops? A promise not to be a problem." Niamh said, grabbing the carton of fresh orange juice out of the fridge. She walked over and reached up into the tall kitchen cabinet, tiptoeing trying hard to reach a glass at the back. She felt a strange presence beside her. "Excuse me please." Marcus Volturi said as he reached above the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his long boring existence to fetch her glass for her orange juice.

"Eh…..Thanks?" Niamh said, looking up at the extremely tall vampire with a long black woollen cloak .

"Marcus Volturi. A pleasure to meet you miss." He said, struck by her crystal clear blue eyes.

"Niamh McLeod, my granddaughter." Rodrick said to the stunned Volturi king.

"I think you might have a wee problem Auntie Skye." Bella said to her Aunt as Eric, Alistair and William burst out laughing. "O' this is too good." Eric laughed.

"Kendrix, come in here, Marcus Volturi just felt the mating pull to Niamh!" Eric, Alistair and William continued laughing.

Kendrix came back into the kitchen with Edith in tow. "What's with you Volturi, first Felix with my Nessie now Marcus with my other granddaughter?" Rodrick said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Feck, it never rains but it pours!" Skye said stunned at this unfortunate turn of events.

"What?" Niamh shouted. "A can't be mated with batman here, he's wearing a cloak fur goodness sake!" Niamh said "And anyway, I'm 18 and still at school. A want ta join the RAF soon." She rattled on.

"A canny believe you're our Niamhs' mate, another feckin Italian!" Kendrix said in disgust.

"I'm French not Italian." Marcus said. "Aro said not to mention it to anyone but he's dead now. I can't believe I've found my mate after all these years." Marcus said smiling at his gorgeous mate.

"French, o' well that's much better!" Skye said relieved. She nodded to her husband.

"The auld alliance." Marcus said with a smirk as Kendrix agreed.

Connor's tears had dried as he watched this soap opera play out.

Jasper watched as Garrett slipped quietly out of the front door. What the hell was wrong with his friend?

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family**

Jasper growled. "Wheeshed laddie, it's their fight too. You'll get ta destroy yer maker, but the Volturi need to show a presence so that the Southern vampires dinnae get anymore stupid ideas." Kendrix said to the raging Jasper.

**Jasper growled. "Quiet boy, it's their fight too. You'll get to destroy your maker, but the Volturi need to show a presence so that the Southern vampires don't get anymore stupid ideas." Kendrix said to the raging Jasper.**

How are ye Marcus?" Kendrix said, shaking the big Volturis hand.

"**How are you Marcus?" Kendrix said, shaking the big Volturis hand.**

"Yip, here's ma Bonnie Esme." Kendrix said pulling Esme into his arms.

"**Yip, here's my beautiful Esme." Kendrix said pulling Esme into his arms.**

"Aye it can take all of us, nae worries." Skye said to them all.

"**Yes it can take all of us, no worries." Skye said to them all.**

"Wit, why would daddy leave ? He just got here." Connor said as tears started to fill his jade green eyes.

**"What, why would daddy leave ? He just got here." Connor said as tears started to fill his jade green eyes.**

"The auld alliance." Marcus said with a smirk as Kendrix agreed.

"**The old alliance." Marcus said with a smirk as Kendrix agreed.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)

Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)

**This chapters has some ****violence**** as the story's M rated, you all should be fine :)  
**

**Chapter 24**

_Jasper watched as Garrett slipped quietly out of the front door. What the hell was wrong with his friend?_

Connor held on tightly to his daddy's neck. "No, no, no, don't go daddy!" Connor sobbed uncontrollably

'_Fuck, this is the most difficult thing I've ever done.'_ Jasper thought as he felt his dead heart break, he really didn't want to leave his son or his mate. He'd make that bitch pay for his son's tears.

"Come on Connor, Jasper has ta go." Kendrix said to his wee sad grandson.

"Come on, I'll take ye ta Forks and we kin go fishing with yer Granda Charlie, Billy and Jacob." Kendrix said as Esme rubbed his back soothingly.

"Real worms, Granda?" Connor sniffed.

"Real worms son, come on you need to let yer Daddy go. The faster he's away, the faster he's back." Kendrix said lifting his Grandson into his arms.

"Are we all ready now?" Skye said looking at her brooding granddaughter.

"Bye Niamh." Marcus said longingly.

"Aye cheerio, Batman. Come back when yer a wee bit more trendy and no dressing like a thousand yer auld superhero!" Niamh said rolling her eyes at her unfashionable mate.

Caius snorted. "Wit are ye laughing at? Yer no much better, get with the times men,it's the 21st century!" she snarled at the shocked Volturi Kings.

"She takes after her great grandmother Skye, very opinionated." Rodrick laughed at the poor Volturi Kings.

"Bye darlin', remember I love you; I'll phone you and Connor every day." Jasper said kissing his mate goodbye.

Bella felt the breeze as Jasper and the other vampires vanished out the front door. She looked around sadly, staring at Esme, Charlotte, her Uncles Eric, Rodrick and William. Auntie Heather walked over to give her a hug. "It'll be alright Bella, you know Skye and Alistair they could destroy an army in the blink of an eye. Jasper's in safe hands, he's a great warrior too." Heather said patting her back gently.

Bella felt a dull pain start to emanate from her heart, rubbing the centre of her chest slowly, she walked over and opened a high kitchen cabinet.

"What up Bella?" Niamh said looking at her sad cousin.

"Heartburn." she mumbled, taking two antacid tablets out of their packaging and popping them into her mouth.

"Maybe you need some breakfast?" Niamh said getting out the frying pan from the cupboard. "How about some pancakes to cheer you up?" she smiled at Bella and Connor.

"Oh, a love pancakes, Nia." Connor said nodding at his Granda Kendrix.

"Thanks Niamh, maybe that'll settle my stomach." Bella said, getting a glass of apple juice for Connor and three cups of Earl Grey tea for her, her cousin and sister in law.

"I miss Tetley tea." Bella said with a weak smile.

"The water's so hard here." Niamh said with a giggle.

"Kin we go fishing after breakfast Granda?" Connor said climbing up onto the bar stool as his granda nodded with a big smile.

"So did you arrange the date for the wedding?" Esme asked as she put raspberries, blueberries, strawberries and other fruit into a bowl for the humans.

"Yes." she said laying the table with plates and silver cutlery.

"And?" Heather and Char asked in unison.

"And I need to speak to granda and the uncles, thank you very much!" Bella laughed at their pouting faces.

"Ask away granddaughter?" Kendrix said as Eric, Rodrick and William walked into the kitchen and over to the table.

"Jasper agreed, but I had to ask you all. Can we get married at Dunvegan Castle in May?" she asked sheepishly looking at her Uncles and Granda Kendrix.

"Yes!" Heather squealed "A May wedding at The Castle. Excuse me a have to tell Skye, she'll be so excited!" Heather said running out the front door with her cell phone to her ear.

"Looks like its settled then." Eric said with a dazzling grin. " My mate and yours..." he said pointing to Rodrick "...will have a field day with this."

"A'm wearin' a kilt!" Connor said, his mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Bella said wiping the crumbs from his mouth and bruised face.

Heather rushed back into the house. "Edith!" she shouted upstairs to her niece.

"Skye said that'll be fantastic, she called the caretakers to start airing the place and to have the Castle closed to tourists in May, so now we can have everyone stay there." Heather rambled on.

Edith dragged herself wearily back down the stairs and back into the kitchen, she'd already been sick once this morning and had no energy.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked, placing a warm cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks a'm fine." she said drinking the wonderful hot liquid.

"Wit's rang Auntie Edie, ye look awfully sick?" Connor asked concerned; climbing down from his bar stool he give his Auntie a cuddle.

"Once yer all finished breakfast, I'll like ta speak with you all in the living room." Kendrix said walking with Esme out of the kitchen.

Once they were finished their pancakes, fruit, juice and tea, Connor helped Bella put the dishes into the dish washer.

Bella, Niamh, Edith and Connor walked into the living room taking a seat on one of the huge brown leather sofas.

"Ok." Bella said "What up?" she said rubbing her sternum as she looked at her family of vampires.

"Three things." Kendrix said, looking to Esme who gave a small nod.

"One….. Esme and I had also decided to get married on Skye but had still to discuss it with the family." Kendrix said looking at Bella who was nodding in agreement with a huge smile on her face.

"Two….. We don't want a joint wedding. Call me sentimental but I've waited thousands of years for ma Esme and I want oor wedding to be special too. So we've decided ta wait and have oor wedding three weeks after yours and Jaspers….. The brothers and I have decided to close the Castle for the twa months of May and June. As the chieftain of the Clan McLeod all the family will be invited ta both weddings, including Charlie and the Quileute tribe." Kendrix said slowly as he watched as Bella's eyes light up and she nodded more vigorously.

"Three… Edith's pregnant, she's asked me to not kill the father as she's already broken his nose and both his legs. I've agreed for now, but Eric and William will make sure he doesn't do this to any other unsuspecting innocent lass." Kendrix said, as Edith burst into tears.

All the woman rushed over and around Edith to make sure she was alright.

"You'll be fine lass. Dinnay worry, yer staying with me Esme, Bella, Jasper and the bairn." Kendrix said kneeling down in front of his granddaughter. "Connor will love having someone new ta play with." Kendrix said, patting her arm as Edith nodded through her tears.

"Now, I'm going fishin' way ma grandson and ma brothers. Yer more than welcome ta come." He said smiling at all the caring women all huddled around Edith.

"No darling, you go with the men. Me and the ladies have some planning to do for our weddings and the new baby in the family." Esme said ecstatically.

"Alright love." Kendrix said, leaning in to give Esme a kiss. "See you all later." he said waving.

"Kiss for your mummy Connor McCleod!" Bella said to her son as he made his way out with his uncles and Granda.

"Sorry mummy, See ye all later." He said giving his mummy and Auntie Edie a quick kiss as he ran out the front door to his cheering uncles.

"Ok Ladies, Seattle first, then lunch, then the malls." Esme said as everyone grabbed their coats and jacket.

"I'll take my car." Bella said. " Do you think we can we all squeeze in?" she laughed at the shocked and horrified faces.

* * *

Jasper rubbed his chest again as he looked over to see Peter do this same. "Does this feeling ever go away?" he moaned.

Emmett and Rose just shrugged their shoulders while Skye told them all it would be twenty minutes till they landed in New Orleans.

"It gets easier the older and longer you've been with your mate." Skye said, looking at the controls of the Cessna Citation X Jet. "But as you're newly mated, its going ta be extremely uncomfortable until you're actually back together with Bella." She said thoughtfully tapping dials and knobs as she piloted the luxury Jet.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper said, noticing that Garrett was rubbing his sternum.

"Nothing." He glared at Jasper.

"Come on Garrett, what's up?" Jasper said, confused that his friend would be so angry.

"Please just leave it Jasper, I don't want to talk about it." Garrett said, suddenly melancholy .

Peter looked at Garrett then Jasper and sniggered. "Something big's coming your way Garrett ,you can't hide from it. If you do you'll cause untold harm." Peter said cryptically.

"Thanks madame Zelda." Garrett sneered.

"I'm trying to help a friend and you really need some help. You're gonna fuck this up." Peter said with a smile.

"What do you know?" Jasper quizzed Peter.

"Please, let's just focus on the mission at hand and then we can deal with my problem." Garret said with pleading eyes.

"Ok, we can do that. But after this mission I want to know what's wrong. We've been friends for a long time; you know you can always talk to me Gar?" Jasper said softly.

Garret nodded his head; his friend really couldn't understand what had happened and what was causing the chaotic thoughts in his mind.

"Landing in two minutes." Skye said as the jet started to descend.

"Where are we running to?" Jasper whispered to Skye as they ran along the damp grass.

"Jean Lafitte National Historical Park, Maria and her army are waiting for us there. They think we brought you and Peter for the million dollar bounty. I think they'll be a bit surprised at the kings here." Skye giggled at the two Volturi Kings now dressed in their black army fatigues .

"You look much better now, no grandson in law of mine is going to dress like an extra from Game of Thrones." Skye said to Marcus who rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's get this over with, I'm missing fishing with my brothers and nephew." Alistair said grumpily.

Walking out into the damp, humid field, Jasper, Skye, Alistair and the others caught sight of the awaiting southern army. There were around two hundred vampires standing impatiently waiting behind their leader Maria. Jasper and Peter could tell there were about one hundred new-borns situated centrally and held steadfast in the centre by the older calmer Vampires circling them.

Maria watched the six vampires, two women and four men walk slowly into the clearing. She secretly laughed at the idiocy of this Skye McLeod. She would be receiving no money, no bounty and a slow painful death, Maria thought sneakily.

"Welcome to the South." Maria said. "I see my old Major, future lover and my old Captain. It's so good of you to join me. And who else do we have here?" she sneered. Jasper felt physically sick when she said her 'future lover'.

Skye stepped forward, her ethereal beauty shone in the moonlight. "My name's Sgathaich-The Warrior Queen of Scotland, and this is Alistair McLeod one of the chieftains of the Scottish Clans." She said pointing to her brother in law. "Over there is Emmett and Rose McCarty also of our Clan, standing to the left of me is Garrett Smith, Jasper and Peter Whitlock grandsons in law of the Chieftain Kendrix McLeod of Scotland." Marie took a sharp breath. "And also protected by the Clan Chiefs of Scotland, over there standing beside the McCarty's is Marcus and Caius Volturi, the last two Kings in charge of the Vampire World; in addition Marcus will now be my Grandson in law. All standing beside me are part of the Clan collective." Skye said not taking her eyes off the army before her.

The small vampire beside Maria whispered in her ear, her eyes going wide in fear.

"Jasper." Skye said as Jasper stepped forward.

"Maria, you have pulled me away from my mate and family. I will not let you or you're new-borns leave here tonight. Any vampires that want to leave and live in peace may go now, this is your last chance." he said, as about sixty vampires ran terrified into the swamp.

"Now Maria. Pray to your God, your time on this earth is over." Jasper said, concentrating on all the pain he'd suffered at her hands. Maria fell to her knees screaming in agony as she clamped her head in her hands.

The other snarling and growling vampires in the southern army were trying to move but were frozen into place by an invisible force field. Jasper walked with the others slowly over to the screaming, kneeling Maria.

"I should have ended you years ago bitch!" he said ripping off one of her arms. "I had to leave my mate and son for this bitch, it made my son cry." he roared as he ripping off another arm.

"You think I would ever be your lover again, fuck, you disgust me." he snarled ripping of her leg.

"Why can't the other vampires move?" Rose whispered to Emmett.

"I'm keeping them where I want them just now until their leader is ash, then they die next." Alistair smiled eerily. "Miss ma fishing trip, fuckers are all gonna die.' he mumbled.

"The Volturi still rule, you piles of crap." Marcus shouted as Skye scoffed and Caius rolled his eyes.

Jasper stared down at the piece of crap he used to fear and felt relieved that this part of his life was finally coming to an end. "Peter, you need some closure too." Jasper said to his snarling friend.

Peter walked over and ripped off her other leg. "That's for my baby Charlotte, you fucking bitch; I hope you rot in hell for what you did to her." he said looking relieved at Jasper.

"Please no more!" she screamed. "I'm sorry….." Maria kept screeching.

"Please Major Whitlock, could you shut that thing up?" Caius said with a smirk as he saw the Major decimate his maker.

Jasper reached down and bit the head right off Maria's body, pushing venom deep into the wound.

"I'll light the fire." Emmett said running to gather the moving limbs.

"Watch what I can do laddie." Skye said lighting one of Maria's arms on fire with just her mind.

"Fuck!" Emmett said dropping the rest of the limbs as he staggered back to Rose.

"Och, that's nothing, watch this." Alistair said with a smirk as one of the other legs exploded and turned to dust.

This resulted in chaos as the southern army of vampires tried to rip each other to pieces to escape their invisible jail, but it was useless.

"How the hell did you do that, that was freakin' amazing?" Emmett shouted.

"I thought the fire was brilliant too Skye." Rose said smiling at the warrior queen.

Jasper looked at the head of his maker dangling from his venom covered hand. "I could, and should, make you suffer for _all_ eternity for what you did to these people, maybe put your head in a paper box, bury you in the deep dark dirt and let the worms and maggots play in your head as you go even more insane." He said to the blank staring eyes "But I've a mate to marry and a son to play with, so this is the end." He said as he lit the match and watched as Maria, Leader of the Southern Vampire Army's head disintegrated into ash.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Rose had gotten Skye to burn the rest of Maria.

"Alright." Jasper said, a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Your turn." he said to the two Volturi Kings.

Caius and Marcus walked over to the one hundred remaining vampires. "Ok, you've all witnessed the demise of your leader. I will let ten of you go. You will travel and tell the world that the Volturi are back and are in charge.

"Fuck you!" a black haired vampire snarled before he exploded into a cloud of dust. The three vampires standing right beside the exploded vampire were covered in grey sparkling dust. Each raised their hand slowly "I'll go!" they shouted together.

"Please can you let them out." Marcus said to Skye and Alistair.

The three vampires appeared before the two Volturi Kings. "Ok, you must go forth an tell of the fall of the southern vampire army and the destruction of Maria, the leader. Let all other vampires know that the Volturi are back and watching." Marcus said with a growl as the three vampires vanished in different directions.

There came fifty more thunderous bangs and over half the vampires held in the invisible cell disintegrated into sparkly dusk. Rose looked at Jasper who was whispering in Alistair's ear about feeling deceit.

"Can I not get to fight one?" Emmett moaned to Rose.

"Stop, Emmett, we all agreed. Get in, defeat the army and get home. This isn't a game love." Rose said rubbing his back.

"Alright, enough times been wasted, I need to get back now." Jasper said, desperate to get home and stop the pain in his chest.

Alistair destroyed the remaining vampires while Skye burned the dust to ash. "Let's go home." Skye said with a smile.

"Maybe you'll get to go fishing with your brothers now." Skye said smiling at her brother in law, as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

This is for _**helikesitheymikey , katandjasper and amaris12345 . It was a great suggestion, thanks for the idea guys **_

**Translation.( Lol) from Scottish to English.**

**Connor and Kendrix and family**

"Aye cheerio, Batman. Come back when yer a wee bit more trendy and no dressing like a thousand yer auld superhero!" Niamh said rolling her eyes at her unfashionable mate.

"**Yes cheerio, Batman. Come back when you're a little bit more trendy and not dressing like a thousand year old superhero!" Niamh said rolling her eyes at her unfashionable mate.**

Caius snorted. "Wit are ye laughing at? Yer no much better, get with the times men,it's the 21st century!" she snarled at the shocked Volturi Kings.

**Caius snorted. "What are you laughing at? Your not much better, get with the times men, it's the 21****st**** century!" she snarled at the shocked Volturi Kings. **

"Wit's rang Auntie Edie, ye look awfully sick?" Connor asked concerned; climbing down from his bar stool he give his Auntie a cuddle.

"**What's wrong Auntie Edie, you look awfully sick?" Connor asked concerned; climbing down from his bar stool he give his Auntie a cuddle.**

"Once yer all finished breakfast, I'll like ta speak with you all in the living room." Kendrix said walking with Esme out of the kitchen.

"**Once your all finished breakfast, I'll like to speak with you all in the sitting room." Kendrix said walking with Esme out of the kitchen.**

"Two….. We don't want a joint wedding. Call me sentimental but I've waited thousands of years for ma Esme and I want oor wedding to be special too. So we've decided ta wait and have oor wedding three weeks after yours and Jaspers….. The brothers and I have decided to close the Castle for the twa months of May and June. As the chieftain of the Clan McLeod all the family will be invited ta both weddings, including Charlie and the Quileute tribe." Kendrix said slowly as he watched as Bella's eyes light up and she nodded more vigorously.

"**Two….. We don't want a joint wedding. Call me sentimental but I've waited thousands of years for my Esme and I want our wedding to be special too. So we've decided to wait and have our wedding three weeks after yours and Jaspers….. The brothers and I have decided to close the Castle for the two months of May and June. As the chieftain of the Clan McLeod all the family will be invited to both weddings, including Charlie and the Quileute tribe." Kendrix said slowly as he watched as Bella's eyes light up and she nodded more vigorously**.

"You'll be fine lass. Dinnay worry, yer staying with me Esme, Bella, Jasper and the bairn." Kendrix said kneeling down in front of his granddaughter. "Connor will love having someone new ta play with." Kendrix said, patting her arm as Edith nodded through her tears.

"**You'll be fine lass. Don't worry, you're staying with me Esme, Bella, Jasper and the baby." Kendrix said kneeling down in front of his granddaughter. "Connor will love having someone new to play with." Kendrix said, patting her arm as Edith nodded through her tears.**

"Now, I'm going fishin' way ma grandson and ma brothers. Yer more than welcome ta come." He said smiling at all the caring women all huddled around Edith.

"**Now, I'm going fishing with my grandson and my brothers. you're more than welcome to come." He said smiling at all the caring women all huddled around Edith.**

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :) lol**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)

Authors Note: A Heartfelt thank you to all, for the overwhelming wonderful response to this story. Connor and I love all the fantastic reviews Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and review, for putting me on your favourites and alerts lists. You're all amazing ;) The more the merrier.;)

**A Wee Note:** After 24 year of marriage (anniversary last week) my husband (beta) has left me for another woman. I have two boys 21 and 23 and I just turned 45. This has left me stunned and shocked. I will only be putting up one chapter per week now, I love this story (and Jasper) and will continue to write, but my sister Ann will be my beta now. Thanks for all your support x.

**Chapter 25**

The jets engines hummed as the Cessna Citation X Jet flew back to Seattle Airport .Skye had bragged to Emmett and Rose earlier that this was the fastest luxury Jet plane ever and that they had made it back within the two days' time-scale.

"You going to tell me what's up" Jasper said sitting down beside his worried friend.

"I think I may have found my mate" he mumbled to Jasper.

"That's great… so what's the problem then?" Jasper smiled sending his friend warmth and happiness.

"She's human" he said looking down at his marble hands.

"So, Bella's human. Who is it, do I know her?" Jasper said suddenly feeling his friends doubt and despair creeping into him. Jasper sent back a wave of calm.

"Yes, I think you might" Garrett said slowly making some plans about his future.

"I'm not going back to Port Angeles with you Jasper, I think I'll head to Canada for a while" Garrett said blowing his long brown shaggy hair from his eyes.

"Don't do it man. It'll be the biggest mistake of your undead life" Peter said sitting in the seat next to Jasper.

"Why, what do you care?" Garrett growled.

"I care cause your Jaspers friend. If you do this you'll hurt your mate. And Bella will be really upset when she finds out you knew and left. Not to mention when Kendrix finds out and he will" Peter whispered as Skye and Alistair's ears picked up at the mention of their clan chief.

Skye asked Alistair to take over flying as she stepped into the galley and walked slowly into the beautiful cream coloured cabin.

She silently sits down across from the three vampires, she smirked at their guilty looks.

"Ok lads, you" she said pointing at Garrett "this obviously involves the Clan" she looked at Peter who simply nodded in agreement.

"Ok son spill" she said looking at Garrett as he put his head in his hands. "I saw her at Kendrix house. I've not even been introduced. So when this 5 feet 6 inch, blond haired, green eyed goddess walked into the kitchen and asked to speak to Kendrix, I swear my whole world shifted….I knew right then she was my mate even though she hadn't even see me" he blew out an unneeded breath.

"So wit's the problem, come home with us, I'll introduce you to oor Edith" Skye smiled at the confused vampire before her.

"Look I know she must be married; she the most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire existence…..I could tell she was also about three months pregnant. I couldn't do that to her or her husband, so I thought I could just fade into the background and leave her and her husband and her baby in peace" Garrett said as his dead heart felt it was breaking.

"Well I'm glad your friend Peter spoke to you in my presence. I'd have hated ta see you suffer for being an idiot and assuming certain idea's you have no clue about." she said snarkily to the stunned Garrett.

Jasper couldn't believe Edith was Garrets mate; she had been so quiet since they'd met, but she was Bella's best friend so he was extremely happy for his friend.

"Alright let me tell you some home truths laddie, then you can speak to my niece Edith when we return. Edith isn't married; she had a boyfriend in Scotland whom Kendrix hated. The pregnancy was a surprise. The boyfriend lied to her….. once she told him she was pregnant, he told her he was married with three bairns. She broke his nose and he fell and broke both his legs." Jasper heard Garrett growl, as he put a comforting arm on his friend shoulder

"She resigned her commission in the Royal Air Force when the incident happened with her ex. She's moving in with Kendrix, Esme, Bella, Jasper and Connor. Remember Garrett Edith is Kendrix's granddaughter by blood and he protects his family. Be a man laddie and don't run from yer fate." Skye said getting up off of the soft leather cream seat, she patting him gently on the shoulder as she left to go back into the cock pit.

"Thank fuck…..you could have made the fuckup of your life Garrett" Pater said smirking at the tall dirty fair haired vampire.

"Glad you found your mate, Garrett" Jasper said shaking his friend hand, as he sense with relief that the tension had left his friends.

"Oh my god, you're going to be a daddy!" Emmett roared out laughing as Rose looked on sadly.

"Lord, so I am" he said with the stupidest smile on his face.

"We're landing in Seattle in ten minutes people" Skye called out.

"You can all turn your phones back on" Alistair said as the jet touched down at Seattle airport.

* * *

Four long weary hours of wedding shopping and bridal crap, Bella thought thoroughly annoyed that nothing she saw was what she wanted. Losing the will to live she walked over to a little café. She grabbed both Edith and Niamh arms dragging them in through the cherry red door "I'm feckin staving, let's get something to eat and drink before we all fade away"

"Table for three" she asked the red headed waitress. "Please make that for five please" her Auntie Heather said with a bright smile.

"How are you feeling Edith, you seem a bit pale" her aunt asked concern lacing her voice.

"Tired, ma feet are sore. I think I've overdid it a wee bit" she said wiping the sweat from her brow

"Can we all get something quick, I don't feel so good, I'd like to go home and lie down" Edith said feeling a sense of dread come over her.

Heather put her hand gently on Ediths brow and on her tummy. Bella watched as her aunt seemed deep in thought "You've not been ta a doctor yet" Her aunt said softly as Edith shook her head. Taking Edith's wrist in her hand she put two fingers pressed on her pulse. "Bella can you check if Edith's ankles and feet are swollen" Bella dived under the table "Feck! Yes they're swollen Auntie Heather" Bella shouted from under the table. She clambered back up to stand beside Edith.

"Edith darling have you got a headache" Heather asked calmly as Edith nodded with tears in her jade green eyes.

The waitress came back over to the table with a glass of cold water "Are you ok?" she said with concern as she placed the tall glass in front of Edith.

"Could you phone an ambulance please" Heather said calmly as Bella looked at her frightened best friend. "I'm a doctor" Heather told the waitress as she ran off to phone the ambulance.

"Ok everyone listen closely. You" she said pointing to Edith "you really need to calm down darlin, your blood pressure is sky high, It's not good for you or the bairns." Heather said trying to calm her niece.

"Bairns?" Edith whispered.

"Yes Edith two bairns. You really should have gone to the doctors in Scotland to get your check-up. You've had an extremely stressful beginning ta your pregnancy I know you're about three and a half month along darlin. This is a wee warning that you need to look after yourself better" Heather said hugging her crying niece.

"Esme can you call Kendrix and get him to meet us at the hospital, we can text him the location when we know." Heather said to Esme.

Bella stood looking worried outside the café door with Niamh waiting patiently for the ambulance. It arrived three minutes later. Bella escorted the paramedics to the crying Edith. Heather gave them a run-down of her symptoms as she explained in depth it was likely that Edith showed signs of Pre-eclampsia.

The paramedics strapped Edith into the gurney and Bella held her hand tightly walking out onto the sidewalk. "I'm coming with you!" she said to Edith, she was devastated that this had happened to her best friend.

"Are you family?" the paramedic ask Bella.

"Yes, I'm her sister and that's our Auntie Heather" Bella said nodding and pointing to her beautiful aunt, both Heather and Bella jump in the back. "Esme!" Belle shouted and threw her car keys to the worried vampire who caught them easily "Can you bring my car to the Hospital please?" Bella said as the doors to the ambulance closed and the door and set off.

"Let's go Niamh, Edith will be ok" Esme said giving a gentle hug to the crying girl.

"Did ye get a good sleep last night Auntie Edie?" Connor said giving his auntie a kiss and cuddle as he thrust the get well card he'd made into her hand. Edith was still stunned and surprise she'd been kept in overnight, she thought the sickness and headaches were just part in parcel of pregnancy and she'd had an enormous fright at how it could have affected her and her bairns.

"How are ye feeling love?" Kendrix said sitting in the visitor chair "You look much better than last night, did ye get a good rest?" Kendrix said leaning over and kissed his granddaughters head, pushing her blond hair out of her tired eyes he smiled down. "As long as you and the bairns are ok?"

"Edith and the babies are Ok granda, they said Edith can come home tomorrow morning with me, she needs complete bed rest and less stress." Bella said happy that her best friend was going to be fine.

"Has anyone heard how, Jasper and the others got on?" Bella said looking at her switched off Cell phone.

"Well we sent plenty of texts letting them know we're here at the hospital. They should be back tonight" Rodrick said with a shrug.

The vampires in Edith's room heard the commotion first, Kendrix, Eric, William and the rest of the vampires excused themselves and exited quickly.

"How have you been Connor?" Edith asked her bonnie wee nephew. "Alright Auntie Edie, a went camping wif ma Granda Charlie, Uncle Jake and Billy. It wiz very dark and a saw hundreds of stars" he said happily chatting away.

A male nurse in sky blue scrubs, sauntered into the room to check Ediths blood pressure and pulse as he smiled kindly to Edith. Turning to look at Bella he said in a sensual voice "So ladies, are you here on holiday or business." the tall dark and extremely hansom Latin American Nurse said to blushing Bella.

"We were here to shop and my sister fell ill" Bella said as Connor looked between the two of them.

"Well if you'd like, I could take you and help you finish your shopping. I'm off soon we could grab something to eat." He smiled brightly. His smile fell from his face as Bella felt a breeze and then in a cool a southern drawl. "This lil lady's taken, now why don't you do your job" she heard a voice growl from behind her.

"Daddy!" Connor said his jade eyes lighting up as he dropped down off his plastic hospital chair and was in his daddy's arms. "I've missed you son" Jasper said as he stood up with Connor in his arms as Bella threw herself at him, kissing him with tears in her eye's" I've missed you Jasper. Never leave me again" she purred in his ear. "Never darlin, I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere he whispered kissing the side of her face, as love and happiness swirled around him from his mate and son.

"Are you still here!" he growled at the nurse. "If you want to live, I suggest you leave NOW!" he barked at the man, who'd had lustful emotions about his mate and fiancée,

"How are you feeling Edith" Jasper said projecting more calm into the room as they heard a clatter as the nurse ran from the room.

"Look Edith, I know you've had a strenuous couple of days, but there's someone I'd like you to meet" He said with a gentle smile as he felt Bella's confusion.

"Alright Jasper, but am no presentable just now." She said looking at him worried.

"Oh don't worry about that, it won't matter" he smiled sending more happy calm feelings into the room.

"Alight Kendrix it's fine now. Please can you send him in" Jasper said quietly.

Edith watched as the most handsomely rugged vampire she had ever seen opened the door to her private room. He smiled warmly as his crimson red eyes shone straight through into her soul.

"Hi" he said with a small wave.

"Edith I'd like to introduce you my friend Garrett Smith, Garret I'd like to introduce you to Edith McLeod Kendrix's great granddaughter".

"Hello" Garret said softly taking Ediths small hand in his, her jade green eyes questioning.

"Hello Garret please ta meet you" she said blushing.

"Alright what's going on" Bella said confused. "Edith had a big fright, her and the babies need to rest"

"Babies?" Jasper smiled as he turned to find his friend crashing to the floor.

"Can vampires faint" Bella said, surprised that the big vampire was now sprawled across the floor.

"Seem so" Jasper laughed as Kendrix rushed in to find his future grandson in law passed out cold on the floor.

"Well that went well?" Bella laughed as Edith peered over the bottom of the hospital bed.

* * *

**Send Connor and me some love, please review, and let me know what you think :)  
**

**If you review you will get a wee extract from the next chapter.**

I answer all my reviews and PMs if I miss you out it's because your privacy setting is on -Sorry

"


End file.
